Happily Ever After?
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: After five years knowing and dating Starfire, Robin finally plucks up the courage to propose to her. When she eagerly accepts, everything seems to be going happily ever after until a problem arises and the worst happens...RobStar, BBRae
1. Marriage to a Star

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the revised and rewritten version of the first chapter to Happily Ever After?. Hope you like it better!!

-

-

**Chapter 1, Marriage to a Star**

**-**

**-**

Robin was sitting outside, on the roof of the Titan Tower to be exact. The bright white light from the rising sun stroked his masked face that was currently deep in thought.

He raised masked eyes to the sun.

"Starfire…" he whispered to the wind.

The mere thought of the redheaded Tamaranian brought a smile to his face.

'No one ever made me feel so…happy before,' he thought to the city.

'The time I thought I was in love with Barbara can't even _compare_ with now.'

He had known Starfire for 5 years now, but throughout all that time he had felt the same, never less. Four years of that five had been spent in closeness with her, in other words, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, he wanted something more…He was 22 after all.

'But will she feel the same?'

He felt a chill go through his body at the mere thought of her rejection, regardless of the sunlight falling on him. Dating was one thing, but this…this was bonding for forever.

He took out a small red velvet case from his belt. Flipping it open, he stared at the red ruby sitting on the slim gold band. The heart shaped jewel that exactly matched the hue of Starfire's hair had winked tauntingly from the shop window for months before he made up his mind and bought the thing, ignoring the knowing grin of the shopkeeper.

He stood, slipping the case safely back into his belt. Waiting wouldn't lessen his feelings nor make him less nervous. The sight of the ring confirmed that he had made up his mind the moment he walked into that store.

--

The door of his room slid shut behind him. He took out the lavender piece of paper with a small white starflower imbedded in it. Ever since he found out about the flower, he thought of it as _her_ flower.

The handmade paper was rough to the touch, but he knew she would like it more that way. She loved whatever he made with his own hands. He smiled at the memory of throwing away countless amounts of paper and flowers before he got just the right piece of paper made. He took up a pen and started to write.

--

A knock echoed through Starfire's room. Starfire, who was drying her hair after a shower, hurried to the door in her light pink bathrobe. But when she opened the door all she saw was a lavender square on the gray floor of the hallway. "Robin?" she inquired in a quiet voice but no answer came. Smiling quietly to herself she picked up the note and slipped back inside.

--

Robin was pulled on a red sweater over the white dress shirt he was wearing with jeans. He didn't want to be overly fancy tonight. His hands lingered over his mask. Should he take them off, or should he leave it on?

'Let's leave my eyes a surprise.' Maybe he would take them off later.

Starfire was wearing a dark purple turtleneck with white flowers stitched onto it. She tugged at her dark jeans.

'I wonder why Robin wished me to wear something casual,' she mused to herself. 'He has never asked for me to do this before.'

Leaving her doubts behind, Starfire pulled on a pair of black boots and walked out the door.

"Whoa, Star," was all Robin could say when he saw her.

"Is it strange?" asked Starfire worriedly with wide eyes.

"No, you look beautiful."

When Starfire still looked worried, Robin kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Really."

They walked out of the tower into the crisp autumn air. The sun was still shining in the sky, lighting Jump City in a warm, late afternoon glow. Starfire glanced at Robin. At a nod from him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into exhilarating flight.

They had spaghetti for dinner. They had a good time trying to spear each other's shrimp, pretending to be greedy. But both ended up placing the hard-earned shrimp into the other's mouth, both giggling.

Robin had a surprise dessert ready after they finished the messy plates of seafood spaghetti. It was chocolate brownies with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top of each. The two looked at each other lovingly across the table with brown goodness in their mouths.

--

Robin and Starfire sat side by side in the park, sitting under a tree whose leaves had turned yellow. The setting sun bathed the entire world in orange light. Leaves fell occasionally from the tree above them. Between them flowed a blissful silence more rich than any amount of talking could amount to.

'Communicating without words' as Robin put it.

Both faces were turned to the sunset. Glancing at Starfire's smile Robin felt it was time to ask her what he had meant to ask her all the time. He looked once more toward the sun.

'Please let her say yes,' he silently prayed to the heavens. Taking a deep breath Robin reached for his pocket. Breaking the comfortable silence, he spoke.

"Star?"

She turned green eyes dyed golden to his face. "Yes, Robin?"

"You know, I've been dating you for four years now." He took a deep breath.

"And I love you desperately, more even than my life. I always want you to know that." he rushed.

"I know already," Starfire smiled. "And I love you too, boyfriend Robin."

"There's been something that I wanted to tell you for a long time now,"

He paused.

Starfire waited.

Robin opened his hand. There on his palm was the red velvet ring case. Starfire took it in her own hands and slowly opened it.

Starfire gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring.

The sunlight glinting off the ruby made it look like it was on fire.

Robin took off his mask, revealing eyes the color of the autumn sky.

"Will you marry me?"

Green met blue and Robin stopped breathing.

"How could I not?"

--

Well, there were complications.

First, Robin had to tell the others that they were engaged. Truthfully, he didn't want to. He would rather have had another run-in with Slade, but Starfire talked him into it.

Raven: "Umm…Good luck?"

Beastboy: "Dude! It's like soooo about time! You two lovebirds couldn't keep your eyes off each other anyway."

Cyborg: "Way to go, Robin! Man, you finally got the courage to ask her? But wasn't the answer sort of _obvious_?"

"Uh, thanks guys." Robin replied uncertainly.

"Glorious! We will complete the ceremony of marriage in April, or so we are planning." Starfire said with a big smile, hugging the entire team.

"Hey, Robin! Are you sure you can wait that long? I mean, it's November at the moment," Beastboy teased, one eyebrow wiggling.

"Ooh, ya need to wait five entire months more! What a crisis!" Cyborg laughed.

"So, don't you need to prepare?" asked Raven.

"Yes friends, that is why we are here asking for your help!" cried Starfire enthusiastically.

"Oh, joy." muttered Raven darkly.

--

Another complication was Tamaran.

"I utterly refuse to be married anywhere else!" exclaimed Starfire, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"And I totally refuse to wear purple or that armor they wear with that green jewel on it! Or that metal armband! And I don't want to wear something that reveals my arms so much!" shouted Robin.

"It is the least I can do as a princess of Tamaran! And besides, my G'norfka Galfore is on Tamaran, is he not? We cannot be married without him even in the culture of earth, yes?" Starfire replied with her eyes threatening to start glowing.

So they compromised. Robin would wear a tux but they would be married on Tamaran. They would take Batman along as well as he was Robin's adoptive father. They decided all this without even consulting Batman.

'Will he love this.' Robin thought sarcastically. Not noticing Robin's totally cynical expression, Starfire gleefully sent transmissions to Tamaran that they will be arriving at Tamaran in four months time.

"I have sent word that we will be arriving in three months. Is it not wonderful? I truly love earth very much but sometimes I still get the sick home feeling to see Tamaran once more."

"Wait, Star, did you say in _three_ months? But our wedding is not until April and that's in _four_ months!" Robin said in surprise.

"Yes, I shall show you and our friends the planet Tamaran! Last time I could not show you properly because I was confined to my room and you and our friends were almost prisoners. We will have a wonderful time!"

Starfire clasped her hands together and danced around the room. She looked so cute Robin couldn't resist. He swept her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Dudes, give it a rest." Beastboy's bored voice came from the door.

--

Raven was tapping her foot impatiently on the hard linoleum floor of the clothes shop.

"You know, I don't think you need all this." she said.

"Come, Raven, you _must_ try this on!" Starfire said, holding up a dark blue sweater with a red heart on the left side.

"At least it isn't pink like last time…" Raven mumbled, thinking of the shocking pink T-shirt Starfire had tried to force her into. She sighed. _Why can't she take her fiance shopping?_ she asked the brightly lighted ceiling.

"Fine, Star. I'll try it on…AAH!" Raven was stopped mid sentence as Starfire pulled her towards the changing room.

Four hours later a disgruntled Raven and a singing Starfire entered the tower with four bags stuffed full of various items ranging from mustard to sunglasses.

"We're back." Raven said dryly to the boys.

She needn't have bothered. The moment Starfire was in the room she flew towards Robin and he ran to catch her in his arms. They gazed at each other in a blissfully dazed sort of way while the rest of the three titans rolled their eyes behind the couple's backs.

"You guys can't live a moment without each other, can you?" Cyborg said.

--

"Movie Night!" said Robin cheerfully.

"Umm, Robin, you feeling ok?" Beastboy said, staring at their leader. "I mean, dude, that's so my line!"

Robin merely smiled.

"Friends, we must wear the normal clothes that Raven and I have bought at the mall of shopping the day before!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Star, I don't think that's necessary," started Robin. But Starfire merely gave him a glaring look that made him quail. _No one_ questioned Starfire when she wore that expression. All went to their respective rooms to change.

"Starfire, what are you doing here??" Raven said in surprise as Starfire entered her room.

"Friend Raven, please wear this for the night of movies," she said, holding up the dark blue sweater with the red heart.

"When did you buy this? I thought you didn't…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"So you will wear this?" Starfire looked imploringly at Raven.

"……Fine."

'I have no idea why I'm agreeing to this,' Raven thought as she pulled the sweater over her head.

"Starfire?"

"Shh, Beastboy, please be quiet."

"Umm, why?"

"Will you please wear this to the night of movies?" Starfire asked, holding up a dark blue sweater with a red heart on it.

"Blue isn't really…" Beastboy stopped short at the glare Starfire was giving him.

"Heh, sure thing!" he said instead.

"Hey guys, hurry up!" Robin yelled down the corridor wearing a red hooded shirt.

The titans emerged one by one.

"What!?"

"Raven why are you..?"

"Beastboy! What's with the…!"

"Okay, so you set them up?" Robin whispered into Starfire's ear. She merely nodded with a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat proud.

"Ooookay this is getting creepy." Cyborg scratched his head. Starfire and Robin looked at him wearing identical red hood shirts with a yellow star in the middle. Raven and Beastboy looked up from their bickering, wearing the same dark blue sweater with a red heart on the left side.

"What??" the four asked.

The movie was another scary one. As the movie reached its ending Raven and Beastboy were holding hands tightly while Robin and Starfire were hugging each other though unwilling to take their eyes off the screen. Cyborg was chewing on a cushion.

When the credits started to go up the screen Raven snatched her hand away glaring at Beastboy who was blushing. Robin was saying "That _was_ scary," to Starfire and Cyborg.

"Well, it's over midnight. I guess we should go to bed now." Robin said with a yawn.

Starfire eagerly followed him to the corridor and Cyborg stood up.

"Coming?" he said to Raven and Beastboy, who were both still sitting there.

"Later." they both replied.

--

Next morning Robin entered the living room feeling rather worried. Did Starfire do the right thing?

From what he had heard, Raven sort of told Starfire that she loved Beastboy while having the 'girl talk' with Starfire a few nights ago. She knew Beastboy loved Raven from a while back, so she just wanted them to get together.

'Sweet, but what if they won't speak to each other?'

However, he was surprised. Beastboy and Raven were sitting side by side on the floor leaning on the counter. Beastboy was saying something, and wonder of wonders, Raven was _smiling_.

"Um, Hi?"

"Hey Robin, good morning." said Raven.

"You both look like you're in a good mood," Robin said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah." said Beastboy breathlessly.

Robin, rather freaked out, wordlessly grabbed bread, jam and milk and went out the door bumping into Cyborg.

"Hey, Robin,"

"Shh…"

"What's up?"

"Raven and Beastboy's in there."

"So?"

"They're enjoying each other's company."

"Ohhhh."

"Good morning friends!"

"Hi, Star, we'll eat in your room, 'kay?"

"Me too?"

"No, just me and Star. Here-" Robin threw Cyborg half of the bread then walked away with his arm around Starfire's waist.

"Hey man! What am I supposed to do with just bread?"

--

Okay, so Batman wasn't really pleased.

"Tell me why I have to waste a month on Tamaran again?" he said over the speakers.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but we have no choice. You do know that Star is a princess, right?"

"Of course."

Robin just stood there looking very uncomfortable in casual clothes and no mask. Because to Bruce he would always be Dick.

"So, should I be Bruce or Batman?"

"You're coming?" Robin said, surprise thick in his voice.

"Of course brickhead. It's my son's wedding isn't it?"

Batman smiled warmly at him through the screen.

"I'm proud of you. Though, I never thought you'd go for someone so high ranking."

Robin grinned rather maliciously. "It runs in the family. How are you and Diana?"

Batman's face turned beet red.

"So when do I get to meet this charming princess?" he asked instead, averting his eyes.

So the next day, Robin as Dick and Starfire went to Gotham via the T-Ship.

--

Spring was nearing, and with it, April. The warm air drifting in through every window reminded all of the trip to Tamaran they would take soon. This time they would not be taking the T-Ship, instead, the Justice League had kindly consented to let them borrow one of theirs, considering that one of them were going as well. The ship was considerably roomier and actually had bunks, kitchen and bathroom.

"Dude, this is cool! Too bad it only takes like two days to get there at most." Beastboy said, staring around the ship.

Just then the door opened and Robin walked inside, accompanied by a dark clad individual. "Everyone, meet Batman or Bruce Wayne, my foster father."

"Nice to meet you." Cyborg shook hands with Batman.

Raven looked up from her ever-present book. "Hey."

Beastboy jaw hung open, and only snapped to attention because Raven elbowed him in the ribs. "Hi?" he said.

Starfire waved cheerily from the kitchen pantry. "Greetings!"

Somehow, the two days went by peacefully. The rest of the titans seemed in awe of Batman and he in turn told them stories of the Justice League. Robin merely basked in the combined feeling of Starfire's love and the familylike warmth of the team. He had never felt so happy in his life.

Too soon, Tamaran was in sight and not long after that, they landed. The next month passed in a haze as Starfire showed them all, the place that she grew up in, from the castle to the mountains and valleys, right down to the tiny stone she used to use as her doll's table. They were all glad to see Starfire so happy. Robin was happy that Starfire was happy. But happy days always come to an end.

"Will you, Starfire, take Dick Grayson the leader of the Teen Titans as your husband?"

"Yes…Yes!"

The scene was so similar to the one that happened long ago, when Starfire was nearly tricked into marrying an ugly, slimy thing, yet so different.

Starfire was smiling radiantly in the same white Tamaranian wedding attire she'd worn that day. Robin was standing next to her in a tuxedo, looking happy and nervous at the same time. Galfore and Batman were smiling too. And of course the Titans were glad too. Something like tears formed in Raven's eyes as she held tight to Beastboy's hand, almost as if she was worried he would go off and marry too.

Everyone cheered as the bride passionately kissed the groom.


	2. Happy to Night

Thanks to Daenotsu for reminding me………

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

If I did, the cartoons would still be on air. But I do own the story plot.

A/N: I edited this a little, but only in word choice and clarifications.

* * *

They decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. For two reasons; firstly, because Robin had never been there either, as the only crime was pick pocketing from tourists. Secondly, because Starfire had always wanted to go ever since she got a brief glimpse on the way to Tokyo.

Robin checked the straps on all of their luggage, and deeming it all tight, climbed into the T-ship where Starfire was already waiting.

"I wanna go too! Why can't I go?" Beastboy wailed.

"Because, they are going on a _HONEYMOON_, dimwit," said Raven, glaring at Beastboy.

Turning towards Robin and Starfire, she said, "Have a good time, you two!"

"We'll miss ya both. But be happy," said Cyborg with a big smile. It was so nice to see Robin so ecstatic about something.

"We will be seeing you soon, friends!" Starfire said brightly as she waved at the three remaining titans. Then the T-ship flew up into the air, leaving three small specks behind it.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, so they were flying with all the windows down.

"It is strange doing the flying in the T-ship without our friends, Robin," said Starfire quietly, after a few hours silent traveling.

Robin spoke just as quietly. "I like it this way, just you and me,"

"Do not be hurt, dear Robin, it is just that it seems strange, I do not dislike this."

She gave him one of her more shining smiles. Smiles she reserved for Robin only.

"Perhaps I like it this way as well." With that she hovered over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Hawaii. The warm sun shone on their skin as they spent nearly all day in the crystal clear sea. Even at night they ran around on the beach by torchlight that were lighted all around the beach.

Once they went to a rocky cove that was tide pools all over. Tropical fish flitted around their ankles as they waded deeper.

Robin insisted he go in front of her to look out for potential dangers, he said.

"Careful Star, these rocks are sharp." he called out over his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Robin, I am fine."

A flash of yellow caught her eye. She bent down to look closer at the tide pool by her feet.

"Oh…" she murmured, admiring its bright color. "Robin, what is this small yellow creature called?"

Robin waded nearer to her and peered at what Starfire was pointing at.

"That's a butterfly fish."

She cocked her head just a little bit. "I was unaware that butterflies could be fish."

"No, it's just a fish that looks a little like a butterfly. See the round shape of the fish?"

The yellow fish swam in small circles, its fins waving lazily in the sunlit sea.

"It is beautiful…" Starfire whispered.

Robin grinned. "As are you…" he teased.

Starfire blushed crimson.

"Thank you…What is that?" The last part was said in surprise, as Starfire looked behind Robin.

A dark shape was swimming in the water a little way from where they were standing.

"Get behind me." Robin said sharply, hoping it wasn't a shark. But as they both waited, they saw what it really was, a sea turtle.

"Phew, it's just a sea turtle." sighed Robin.

"Robin, may I go look at it more closer?"

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Starfire hovered over, and Robin slid carefully behind her. But in the end, only Starfire got to see it up close before it swam back into the open sea.

"It was a glorious creature to see, Robin! I am feeling the remorse that you did not see it with me. The shell had lines that were wavy and the face had something like the beak of the bird as a mouth and the feet were not feet but was strange and the skin looked as if it were a animal of ancient and…"

"Hey, I think I know where I should take you tomorrow."

* * *

"Ohhhhhh…" Starfire was speechless as she stepped into the cool interior of the aquarium. Tanks filled with fish every color of the rainbow stood in the spacious area. The walls were tanks. Starfire was in happy oblivion as she drifted around from one tank to another, firing questions at Robin. Robin smiled to himself. He was glad Starfire was happy, and he was glad he had surfed the Internet for information about tropical fish the day before.

The zoo was an interesting trip as well. They spent half an hour staring at the ostriches running around then wandered aimlessly, chatting to each other.

"Look, Star, this goose is the bird of Hawaii," Robin said, spotting a fenced area with a few geese with brown markings. "They're called nene. Weird."

"They are quite adorable! But what does it mean to be a 'bird of Hawaii'?"

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's just a symbol, like the R on my clothes and motorcycle means Robin."

When they spotted a zookeeper with a stuffed sea turtle specimen, Starfire asked so many questions about the animal that when they finally left, Robin felt as if he could major in marine biology.

* * *

As they sat by the beach once more, the quiet sound of the crashing waves in their ears, the feel of soft sand under their feet, the setting sun casting its light gently on their faces, they both thought, 'heaven'.

But everything has an ending, and so had the 2-week honeymoon. All too soon, the two lovers packed their bags and boarded the T-ship once more. Hours later, they arrived at the tower.

"Friends! We have returned!"

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg appeared with faces with mixed expressions. They were glad to see them, but they were also worried.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Robin said noticing their expressions at once.

"It's this…" Cyborg handed him a Tamaranean transmission. It said,

'Princess Koriand'r,

Tamaran is in great need of your assistance. The negotiations with the Gordanians are not well. They refuse to speak to Galfore because he is not a member of the royal family although he is the rightful Grand Ruler of Tamaran. As Komand'r is banished and Ryand'r is currently missing we can only turn to you for help.

The Chief Assistant Talere'

Starfire's face clouded at once. "Oh, friends, this is horrible! Our greatest enemy, the Gordanians, refuse to negotiate with Galfore just because he is not a member of the royal family. I must leave for Tamaran at once!"

"I'll come with you." Robin immediately said.

"_We'll_ come with you." Raven corrected him.

"Yeah, like, when's the last time we set foot there?" Beastboy said.

Starfire bit her lip, but her mind was already made.

"Friends, I thank you much, but I shall go alone. It will be much faster this way, as we do not need the ships or the landings."

"Star, but…"

"I will be fine, do not worry." Starfire smiled at him. She took off into the star-strewn sky. Robin gazed at the purple speck rising farther and farther away from him with a worried frown on his face that showed even in the pale starlight.

"Don't fret man. Our girl knows how to look after herself. Let's just hope those Gordanians don't make her angry." Cyborg said, patting him on the back.

"I just have a funny feeling…" Robin muttered darkly.

* * *

Starfire sped between the stars. Space was always so calm and peaceful. Sometimes she enjoyed the loneliness only outer space could give her, but right now she wished she was in the noisy tower with Robin's warm embrace around her waist listening to Beastboy and Cyborg arguing about tofu and soymilk, watching Raven read yet another book.

'The faster I get there, the faster I may leave,' she thought, urging herself to propel herself yet faster. Soon she could see the pink and white atmosphere of her home planet, Tamaran. She flew on in gladness.

"Galfore." Starfire gave her g'norfka a big hug.

"Princess Koriand'r, I must apologize. This must be a bad time for you to be here, and not with your Robin."

"Galfore, you need not apologize to me! This is my duty as the princess of Tamaran, and I am glad to be of assistance. Sometimes I feel that I am ignoring my duties here while I am on earth, so everything is fine with me."

As they walked hand in hand down the corridor to her room Starfire asked,

"So what is going on with the Gordanians at present?"

"You know we have always been not on good terms with them,"

"Yes, I know."

"They are demanding for us to pay respects to them in the form of 50 of all we produce in Tamaran."

"No-"

"Yes. That is why we need you to speak to them and try to contemplate them."

Starfire clenched her hands fighting the urge to light them.

"I will try."

Yay. Another chapter. Point out my faulty grammar please! I'll be much obliged.


	3. Trouble!

Thank you all for the reviews! I admit, I thought I was going too slowly, but now that I read it over, I do see that I was rushing things.

Enjoy Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Do not own teen titans.

---

The night was dark. No stars sparkled in the sky. The sea below looked dark and menacing. The sound of the waves was frightening rather than comforting, and the unmoving air had a dead quality to it.

Robin couldn't sleep. He sat cross-legged in front of the window of his room, staring out into the gloom. No, it was his and Starfire's room now. But she wasn't here; she was on Tamaran. Somehow he had an ominous feeling about this whole Gordainian business, but who was he to interfere? She was a princess, with responsibilities to her country-planet.

'Star, I miss you…'

---

Starfire took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? Well, it could be that it was her first time handling such events, although she had been trained and educated for this all her life. Or it could be because these aliens were the ones who had taken her as their 'prize' last time, which was the reason she arrived on earth, escaping from them. Or it could be because Robin wasn't here to tell her that she'd be okay.

'Robin, I am wishing you were here…'

---

Raven could feel Robin's anxiety and worry permeating the tower. It was so strong that it almost cost her balance while meditating. She couldn't understand why he was that worried. Starfire had been alone in space before and she had been fine. Well, no, not actually _fine_, because she had almost been eaten by a chrysalis eater. (A/N: see episode Transformation) But hey, this time they knew where she was going, quite unlike last time. She was going to Tamaran, her home planet. If there was trouble, they could always fly there by T-ship. What with the upgrades Cyborg kept making, it would take almost no time getting there.

She pushed Robin's feelings away. Right now, to her, the most pressing problem was her feelings for Beastboy. She wanted to deny it. She wanted to forget all about this. But she couldn't. Whenever she was near him, she needed more concentration to keep herself under control. She was…_afraid_ of her feelings for him.

'What _are_ my feelings for him anyway?'

'Don't deny it. You love him.' Wisdom said.

'He makes me feel all happy!' giggled Happiness.

'Stop being so chicken and say it already!' growled Bravery.

'I can't…'

---

Sometimes she wished she could have been normal, even if it was a normal Tamaranian. But she needed to do this. She glanced at Galfore, who gave her an encouraging smile, and squeezed her shoulder slightly. She gave back a tentative smile and opened the door.

---

Robin wished he could, at least, see the stars.

---

Starfire entered the Council Chamber. The leader of the Gordainians, Lord Trogar, was sitting at the opposite side of the long table. His face was like chipped stone.

"Good evening, Princess."

It was going to be a long negotiation session.

But it wasn't. The moment she greeted him likewise and sat down, he clapped his hands. Confused, Starfire gazed at him in surprise. Two other Gordanians sprung up from each side of the room and grabbed her, snapping something on her wrists at the same time, binding her to the chair. Starfire could have sworn they weren't there when she entered. Anger building up inside her, her eyes already glowing green, she tried to summon her starbolts-but she wasn't able to.

The Lord Trogar laughed, as though if he knew what she was trying to do.

"It won't work, princess."

"You have betrayed the terms that we had made to talk to each other one on one!" she nevertheless snarled out, managing to look ferocious even though she was in a helpless position. But there were more surprises to come.

"Did you think they would? Dear _sister_?" a dark voice cackled into her ear.

Starfire froze, eyes widening, the green glow fading.

"Blackfire! How…!"

"Cloaking devices, of course. Knew those guards wouldn't think of that when they inspected the chamber. Well, I was Grand Ruler here once, I should know. Remember the night you banished me from Tamaran? I told you you'd pay for that, dear sister. And you will." Blackfire laughed, but there was no joy in that laugh, only coldness and hate.

"These _wonderful_ Gordanians were all too happy in assisting me. Somehow they seemed to feel they had been cheated from their rightful possession, from their 'prize' many years ago."

"You…you…"

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" smiled Blackfire, lifting Starfire's chin with a cold finger so that green looked into purple. "Don't worry, my revenge isn't over yet." She finished with a manic laugh.

"Meet your double, dear sister!"

Starfire stared at the figure that had been recently uncloaked. It looked exactly like her, except the eyes were glowing even if the face was obviously blank and devoid of feeling.

"Of course, it's not perfect, but all it needs to do is die by the hands of Lord Trogar - in front of dear Robin."

"NO!"

"Oh, this will break his heart, and yours, as you'll be there to watch him in agony, won't you?"

"He will never come at your bidding, whatever you may say to him!"

"I won't be saying anything, will I? Galfore will notify him as soon as he hears that you've been kidnapped, won't he, dear sister?"

Starfire stared in horror and hate at the one she called sister. She never even dreamt that Blackfire could be this cruel to anyone. Maybe she should have realized her sister's cruelty when she saw her stripping the colorful wings off the glombleflies with glee in the palace garden when Blackfire was 7. She never thought Blackfire hated her with this much intensity. What had made Blackfire hate her so much? She couldn't remember doing anything wrong…

Starfire was snapped out of her reverie as Blackfire called out,

"Now on with our plan, shall we?"

---

Robin had gone to sleep with his head on the windowpane, dreaming of lost stars and darkness.

"Robin!" Starfire's anguished voice cried out.

"Starfire!" he shouted, eyes snapping open. He looked around him. He was in his room, sitting in front of the window, which showed that it was gray and raining outside. He stood up shakily.

"It was just a dream…" He buried his head in his hands, trying to calm himself, and felt cold sweat on his face. He entered his bathroom. In the mirror he could see there was a round red mark on his forehead where he had pressed on the windowpane all night. He grimaced to himself and began to wash his face with cold water.

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he yelled out and hurriedly dried his face with a towel then put his mask back on. He almost never showed his eyes, even now, except to Starfire.

It was Cyborg.

"Yo, Robin, there was a transmission from Tamaran and I thought you…. What's with the red mark on your face? Look like you've been smacked or somethin'."

"It's nothing. What were you saying? A transmission? Do you know whom it was from?"

"No, but I was guessing it was from Starfire, so we thought you should be the one to read it, though BB wanted to take a peek. Weall gave him a verbal beating though."

"Thanks, Cy."

He left his room and followed Cyborg, feeling hopeful and apprehensive at the same time. It may not be from Starfire at all, he told himself firmly. No point in getting all gleeful at nothing or counting his chickens before they hatched. Wait, was that the right idiom to use in such a situation?

Cyborg left him on his own after handing him the transmission, so that he could read in private. Robin eagerly opened it to read, unable to control himself, hoping it was from Starfire. His hands shook harder and harder as his eyes darted down the message. His face changed from hopeful to surprise to anger and finally, to despair. He crumpled to the floor the moment he finished reading, gritting his teeth to stop himself from yelling in anger. Only four words floated in his mind,

'She is in danger…'

---

"Dude!?"

"She can't be!"

Beastboy and Cyborg gaped in horror.

"Shut up, you two. We need to go at once. You all have 5 minutes to pack. Beastboy, don't make me lose control-"

"I won't!" interjected Beastboy, looking horrified at the very thought.

"Just take spare uniforms and a toothbrush. Only. Scatter!" Raven ordered.

The two boys ran towards their rooms.

"We need to leave. _NOW_!" Robin nearly shouted, on the brink of losing control.

"Be realistic. Go get a few things yourself." Raven turned away with a swish of her cloak, turning into her dark raven energy form to save time. Robin severely wanted to break something in two, but instead he went and packed his bag.

Surprisingly, Beastboy was the first to arrive at the T-ship with his purple bag. Robin, Raven and Cyborg arrived at around the same time. If the situation had been less dire, Raven would have smiled inwardly at Beastboy's actions, but at the moment, only worry for her closest friend filled her entirety.

Robin was silent throughout the whole flight, and no one was immature enough to try and lighten the mood. Not even Beastboy tried anything stupid.

'I had a bad feeling about this. I shouldn't have let her go, I shouldn't have let her go without me! This is my fault…' Robin thought.

'We should have gone with her. How could I ever have thought she'd be safe?' Raven shook her head.

'She'll be okay, right?' Beastboy tried to convince himself.

'Rekmas without her…' Cyborg muttered to himself, thinking of the time Starfire went 20 years into the future.

"We're here." Raven's voice rang out from their headphones, breaking the silence and the thoughts of each titan that had been going on for hours.

The pink and white atmosphere of Tamaran was getting closer and closer.

They all remembered her voice the day the first saw this planet.

'Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?'

---

"Your Robin's on his way, dear sister. Soon you'll see him again, for the last time."

Starfire tried to shout through her gag but only succeeded in making incoherent muffled shouts.

"Sweet vengeance," Blackfire whispered, in a poisonously soft voice.

'Robin, please do not come,' Starfire pleaded, wishing he could hear her thoughts.

---

"Thank X'hal you're here." Galfore hurried towards their ship.

"Where is she?" Robin asked in a hard voice.

Galfore didn't need to ask whom.

"They have her captive in the throne room."

The titans looked at each other, surprised. Only Robin's face remained unfazed.

"Take me to them." he said, mask narrowing.

"In the throne room? But that sounds as if Tamaran's already overtaken!" Cyborg whispered.

"Yeah, I know, but more than that, I wonder what the Gordanians want." Raven murmured. "We can't fight them here. We're outnumbered. I mean, this is their solar system."

"Dude! Does that mean we can't rescue Starfire?" Beastboy squeaked.

"I never said that." Raven said, not quite meeting his eyes.

---

"Here he comes!" announced Blackfire.

Starfire woke from her doze. How much time had passed since she fell asleep? She looked out the only window there was, the one that showed the throne room. An ebony haired, masked someone threw open the throne room doors. Robin. Her heart cried out to him. But Robin couldn't see her. He could only see Lord Trogar and the fake Starfire tied up and sprawled on the floor. If only he could get close enough to see that it was not her…

---

'Starfire!' Robin's heart skipped a beat as he saw her tied up and lying on the floor, her eyes closed. 'Please, don't let her be dead…don't let her be dead…'

"What have you done to her!" he shouted, no longer able to control his rage.

In response to his remark, the Gordanian rose from his chair.

"I've been waiting for you, earthlings."

---

So! Another chapter. I tried moving around in points of view a little. All right, a lot. Was it okay? I wanted to show the same scene in different lights.

See this button? ↓ Go on, press it!


	4. Gone

Bad news lovely reviewers! I won't be updating for a month, which means until after Christmas. : ( Yeah, I'm sad too…but I have finals coming up…yeah…so…

DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. I don't think I need to put that there, seriously.

--

'Starfire!' Robin's heart skipped a beat as he saw her tied up and lying on the floor, her eyes closed. 'Please, don't let her be dead…don't let her be dead…'

"What have you done to her!" he shouted, no longer able to control his rage.

In response to his remark, the Gordanian rose from his chair.

"I've been waiting for you, earthlings."

--

Silence issued as the Gordanian strode across the room, his footsteps echoing loudly across the cold, dim hallway. Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg stood like shadows, quiet and unmoving behind their leader. Robin stood at the battle stance, his mask narrowed. Lord Trogar smirked, kicking Starfire in the side as he passed her. Robin growled menacingly, mask now white slits.

"You'll pay for that," he spat.

"Oh, will I?"

--

"Ooh, he's going for the bait real smooth. You gotta watch this dear sister." Blackfire sniggered.

"Oh, Robin, Robin, Robin…" Starfire murmured, unable to keep her eyes off the boy's determined face.

--

"Do you remember the day five years ago when our kind had arrived at your planet pursuing an escaped prisoner?" the Gordanian began, stopping just two feet away from Robin, who glared intensely. How could he forget? It was the day he first met, the day she first kissed him, though it was only to gain the English language.

"This," he glanced venomously at the fallen 'Starfire' "_Prisoner_ escaped from our ship and was rightly ours. Ours, after many negotiations about Tamaran's peace."

Robin only glared harder.

"We had warned you to stand clear of the alien hostage so that we may retrieve her leaving only minimal damage, and leave. We also warned that if you earthlings interfere, we would destroy your whole city. But you five teenagers assisted in her escape and also stopped us from destroying the rest of your city. Five years of borrowed time earthling. But today, the borrowed time comes to an end."

The Gordanian smiled in a way Robin seriously did not like.

"However, my plans have changed a little. Now, I will be satisfied by merely retrieving what was already mine, this alien you seem to call 'Starfire', and destroying her – in your presence."

"No…" Robin whispered.

Raven hid her face in the shadow of her cloak. She had been afraid of this…

"Watch, while I dispose of the prisoner!"

"No!" Cyborg and Beastboy shouted out at the same time, and tried to attack the Gordanian.

"Restrain them!" Lord Trogar ordered in a loud voice that rickeshayed off the walls and ceiling. From what seemed like nowhere, hundreds of Gordanians appeared and grabbed hold of each titan and snapped something on their wrists.

"Let go of me!" Robin shouted, still struggling against his bonds, trying desperately to get nearer to Starfire. Lord Trogar let out a roaring laugh that chilled you to the bone.

"Amusing, how you think you can win against Lord Trogar!" he said. Then, "Hand me the prisoner!"

One of the Gordanians grabbed Starfire and stood next to Lord Trogar, holding the apparently unconscious Starfire upright by the arms. He slapped her in the face and her eyes opened, an expression of utmost terror on her face. Robin felt like an ice cold dagger had pierced through his heart.

"Now, watch while your friend says good bye."

--

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!!" Starfire cried struggling as if her life depended on it.

'Robin, I am here!' she meant to say.

"Be quiet, I can't hear what they're saying!" shouted Blackfire, face lit with glee at the sight of Starfire's stricken face.

--

Trogar showed them the earthenware cup in his hand with a malevolent smile and began to force feed Starfire whatever was in it. Starfire began to scream, her cries mingling with the shouts of "Starfire!" from a struggling Robin. Cyborg's teeth were clenched tight, unable to look away. He closed his eyes and a single tear slipped down his brown cheek. Raven was crying uncontrollably into Beastboy's chest. Beastboy placed his chin lightly on Raven's purple head, unable to embrace her because of the handcuff like things on his wrists. Tears were flowing freely down his face as well.

Robin was on his knees, barely being held down by five bulky Gordanians. His right hand was outstretched in an attempt to get nearer to Starfire, shouting her name over and over again.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, and then she was still. Too still…

"Starfire!" Robin's cry would have moved even the Joker's ice-cold heart.

"NO –" Robin punched the Gordanian holding his shoulder, with a strength even he did not know he had. He ran two steps toward her before he was detained once again. Lord Trogar shouted orders in a foreign tongue over the heads of the Gordanians. Obviously, it meant for them to clear out, for the Gordanians began to march out of the chamber, taking the limp form of Starfire. The ones that were standing guard over the titans left last, but they almost needn't. All four were motionless, too shocked and grieved to do anything. From under Robin's mask tears began to flow, thick and fast.

--

Starfire's face was soaked in tears, her heart torn by the sadness in Robin's face.

'Robin, Robin, I am here, I am not dead in the hands of the Gordanians!' she shouted over and over, but with her gag, she might have well been silent.

Seeing the tears shed by Robin pained her more than it would have had she been torn into pieces, for she knew Robin never, ever cried.

--

The silence of the hall rang in their ears after the brutality and pain it had contained moments before. It all seemed so unreal…but Raven's weeping could still be heard, lonely in the quiet.

Cyborg was the first one to collect himself.

"Let's go home."

--

"What will you do with me now?" Starfire spat with venom in her voice, as soon as the gag was removed from her mouth.

"What you were supposed to be doing all along, slavery in the palace of the Citadel, dear sister. I admit you had a pleasant detour along the way, but now, it is the time to go back to your duties, don't you agree?" Blackfire smirked.

"You…you, heartless creature," growled Starfire. "Do you not see what you have done?"

"I have merely taken my revenge, and the cup is sweet, however poisoning it might be. Ah, here is your new master, come to collect you."

Lord Trogar had entered the room.

--

Raven was sitting in the seat that was usually occupied by Robin. She didn't trust him to be up to navigating their way home. Robin's face was impossible to read, blank, which disturbed her. Being an empath, she could feel the hurt emanating from him, more acute and stronger than anyone else, but his face did not show any emotion. He hadn't even protested when they all boarded the T-ship after informing the nation of Tamaran about the loss.

As she looked out into the cold darkness of space, tears started to make rivers on her cheeks again. Gone forever, she couldn't believe it. She felt that if she just looked at the seat across from her, she would see Starfire sitting there, smiling that infuriatingly bright smile.

Beastboy, noticing the tears, whispered that everything would be okay in a soothing voice over the intercom. She wished she could believe him, but she couldn't.

--

Already a week had passed since Starfire's death. Robin had scarcely left his room in all that time. The titans had tried being angry, threats, pleading and then plain tears from Raven, but nothing would get him out of the darkness of his room. Finally, they resorted to bringing him food every mealtime. Little did they realize that there was one thing stamped on his heart - revenge.

Robin looked at the black and blue uniform he had put together. Starfire had said his future name was Nightwing.

"So, I'll be Nightwing."

--

"Robin! Dude, long time – " Beastboy exclaimed, eyes lighting up like Christmas lights.

"Robin doesn't exist."

"Whatcha talking about? Cyborg said, eybrow raised. "And what's with the suit?"

"Don't you understand? Robin is gone. Robin is weak, Robin makes too many mistakes."

"Robin it wasn't your fault that – " Raven began.

"_Robin_ died the day _she_ did!" he shouted. "For her revenge, I can't be Robin anymore."

"We'll help you!" Beastboy said. Nightwing's expression remained stony.

"I need to do this alone. I just came in to say I'm leaving." Nightwing turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"She's was our friend too." Raven said coldly.

"She was my whole world." Nightwing opened the door.

"Hey, we'll always be here for you, Robin…or Nightwing, whichever you are." Beastboy said.

Nightwing looked back.

"Thanks."

He walked out the door.

--

So, till later! If you know the 'The New Batman Adventures' you'll know what he did. Even before I tell you!

I felt the need to connect all these separate series together, and yeah, this is what I came up with. Not sure if it's good enough, but I was fed up with all those different dimension Robin/Nightwing s.


	5. New Normal

What am I doing????

I seriously don't know myself…

But, couldn't leave you hanging for long, right?

DON'T OWN.

Gotham 

Nightwing stepped out into the sunlight.

"Never dreamed I'd come back here," he muttered. He started walking towards a place he knew he could get lodgings. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Once upon a time he had fought crime here, and needed to know every ally, every corner in order to succeed. Gotham.

-

-

-

He looked around his new 'home'. It looked empty and cold without much furniture, but he wasn't planning to get any. He wasn't even planning to stay here for long. Maybe a year or two at the very most-to train extensively. He opened his bag and reached into it, taking a square object out of it. A simple wooden picture frame with a glass front encased a photo a smiling Starfire sitting on the sunny beach of Hawaii, the last time they were together, happy. He gazed hungrily at Starfire's beaming face.

"I'll never rest until I avenge you, I promise." he spoke to her still face.

--

Titans Tower 

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Beastboy asked the room that resonated with silence. Just then the alarm went off, wailing loudly, just like old times.

"We kick butt." Raven said, and with a swish of her cloak, turned around and rushed to the door, followed by the two remaining Titans. No one saw the single tear that slid through her eyelashes.

--

Gotham 

"Rule number one, you give me everything you've got."

Tim Drake tried a blow at Bruce.

"Rule number two, then you give me more."

"Oof!" Tim fell at Bruce's retaliation.

"Rule number three, I make the rules."

"Grrr," said Tim as he massaged his head.

"Watch out for that last one, kid. It's a killer." Nightwing emerged from the shadows.

"Dick." said Bruce.

"Hey, no one can be a boy wonder forever."

-

-

-

"What about – " Bruce started to say when they were finally alone together.

"Don't ask." Nightwing growled, glaring fiercely. Batman merely raised an eyebrow.

"So then, care to tell me why you're here?"

"I need you to train me."

"I thought you left because you didn't like my style." Bruce spoke in a voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I suppose I changed my mind," Nightwing retaliated in a voice just as acrid.

"Fine, I won't ask. Do you want to start right away?"

Nightwing merely nodded, a fire slowly building in his eyes.

--

Titans Tower 

Raven sank into the sofa, eyes closed and limbs sprawled out in a very un-Ravenlike pose. It had only been two weeks - had it only been that long? – since Robin, or Nightwing, whatever, had left, but it was already making the rest of them work longer and harder each day. The other boys were still outside, fighting off the last of the mob of robbers and vandals, but they had sent Raven back to the tower after she received a nasty kick in the stomach from one of them.

"Raven, get back to the tower!" Beastboy had yelled, briefly turning into his human form before he morphed into a T-rex and swept half the mob off their feet with his massive tail.

"I'm fine!" she had yelled back, aiming a kick at another one approaching her, obviously to take advantage of her fallen state.

"I mean it, go!" Beastboy had shouted.

"We'll take care of this," Cyborg had said, looking back at her while shooting the crowd with his sonic cannon.

So, she was here in the tower while the rest of them were fighting, but she could honestly say she was glad to be here and not out there. She was aching everywhere; from the pounding in her head because of countless many sleepless nights, to the bruises all over from the fights. Usually she would heal almost instantly, but the past few days had been so stressful, her powers weren't working properly, hence the kick in the stomach she got.

Raven pried her eyes open and convinced her tired body to get up. The short distance from the sofa to the kitchen felt like a thousand mile longer, but she managed to get there, grab hold of the pot and boil water in it. The hot tea usually made her feel better, but not today. Still it felt like a return to normalcy and she welcomed the feeling. Looking at the door she remembered the time when Beastboy came in with an audio on his shoulders and tried to plug it in so that everyone would hear it, but instead managed to shut down the whole power system of the tower. She couldn't help but let a snort of laughter out at the memory.

'Now no one will be able to enjoy my pudding!' Starfire had said in the darkness, shooting Beastboy's eye with her laser beams. Raven was laughing outright now, but soon she noticed that the tea was starting to taste salty. Hot tears were rolling down her face and dripping into her cup, making little ripples in the clear brown tea as they fell.

Raven slid down to the floor, sobbing openly into her hands, the forgotten tea cold on the counter.

She stayed in that position for a long time.

-

"Oy, Rae-ven!" Beastboy said as he entered the Ops room with Cyborg. Tired as he was, he knew that he was the only one left to keep the atmosphere light, now that she was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?" he said as no one answered his call.

"Lemme see…Shh, be quiet, BB." Cyborg pointed to the kitchen where a lone cup of tea marked the spot where Raven lay, asleep.

"Man, she must have been tired to fall asleep like that," Cyborg said in a whisper.

"Don't you think we should move her to her room?" Beastboy asked.

"I dunno…" said Cyborg doubtfully, which was understandable, as the once and only time they had entered Raven's room, they had unintentionally entered her mind through a mirror.

"I'll take her," Beastboy said, easily scooping her up in his arms. Once upon a time he had been shorter, and scragglier, than her, but he had grown quite a lot since those days when he had tried to make her eat his cooking of tofu eggs and bacon.

"Hey, but be careful, okay?" Cyborg called out after him.

--

Gotham 

Brutality. It was something Nightwing could never embrace, though Batman accepted it quite easily. Batman would do anything to get his way, to capture a criminal or to get a confession out of someone. When he had lost control when they believed Slade had a detonator he had grabbed hold of an innocent bystander and screamed at him to tell him everything he knew. It was déjà vu for him. It was what Batman would always do, the reason he had left. He had been frightened that day at his own actions so like Batman's.

But now, he wanted it. He wanted brutality like he had never wanted anything before. He needed it. He took out the picture he now kept with him at all times.

"I'll do anything for you, Star."

--

Titans Tower 

"Unng…" Raven let out a groan, returning slowly to consciousness. She could feel the soft feeling of blankets between her fingers. Wait, the last time she remembered she was on the floor of the kitchen, crying. Right?

She opened her eyes. She had to admit, she felt so much better after that sleep. She looked around. She was in her room, and the clock indicated that it was 4 o'clock in the evening, meaning she'd slept for about 12 hours.

"How does Robin do it?" she muttered. She spent just two nights without sleep and she was this tired and ready to break down, and yet he managed to go weeks without sleep or food when he thought he had a lead on Slade.

Something stirred next to her bed. Raven tensed automatically, ready to use her power at any sign of disturbance.

"You awake?" murmured Beastboy, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"BEASTBOY!!!" she shrieked. "Have you been there all this time?"

"Heh, heh, just wanted to see if you were okay, Rae."

'Sweet…' thought Raven. 'He's always like that…'

"Umm, I'll go away if you want to…" he said nervously, edging toward the door.

"No, it's okay. ……….. Thanks for caring, Beastboy."

"Always will," he replied with a wink.

"So, you did win, right?"

"Sure! In about an hour after you left, we had it under control."

"Sorry I wasn't there…"

"Hey, it's okay! You were the one who worked overnight almost every day since Robin left, not us."

"Yeah, but still…"

"You were the one who took up the leader's mantle after he left, Rae. You deserve a rest. We wouldn't want you to go all Robin on us and try to do everything by yourself now!" he said, attempting a joke, and to his surprise, Raven gave a small smile. He uncertainly smiled back.

Raven suddenly grabbed him close to her. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Promise me you'll never leave…" she whispered. Beastboy felt her tremble. He put his arms around her tight.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

They parted, and Beastboy held Raven at arm's length.

"Thanks for everything, Beastboy."

They looked into each other's eyes and Beastboy vowed that he wouldn't let anything scar Raven's heart, ever.

"Well, goodnight," he heard Raven say.

"Oh, um, see you in the morning," he said, snapping out of his reverie.

He stepped out, the door sliding silently closed between him and Raven.

--

Gotham 

Nightwing looked out over Gotham City from a dark rooftop. Multicolored specks moved randomly below him, probably going to each one's home. Nightwing's face was impassive. White snowflakes began to fall from the dark sky, like stars finding their way down to earth from space. A single tear, or was it a snowflake?, froze on Nightwing's pale cheek. Even from this high above the ground, the carols were blaring on every street could be faintly heard.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…"

--

Titans Tower 

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

The tree was there, the presents were there, but the two most important things in their life were missing.

"Right back at you, Rae!" Beastboy said, looking behind him at the voice of the empath, smiling his trademark grin. "Look, presents!" Raven couldn't help but smile a little at that jaunty voice.

"Ha! You smiled!" Beastboy cried triumphantly. Raven immediately sobered.

"It's Christmas." she said in her usual deadpan voice. "Any news from Nightwing?" she asked nonchalantly.

Beastboy looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Um, no," he said carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"Guess he's busy," Cyborg put in casually, but the disappointment about his dark-haired friend was evident in his voice. Raven just sighed. Feeling that the atmosphere was getting a lot darker and heavier than was normal for Christmas, Beastboy attempted a joke to get them out of the rain clouds.

"Tofu eggs and bacon for breakfast today! And you two _have_ to eat it this time!"

"WHAT! You little grass stain, come back here!"

Raven merely rolled her eyes at the immature behavior of the two no-longer-boys.

"That's it, I cook."

"What! No! I mean, we'll do it Rae, you just relax." Beastboy said hurriedly.

"Yeah, Raven, we'll take care of this," Cyborg said, dragging her by the hand to the sofa. Both were remembering the 'pancakes' she had made years ago, and how they had tasted. Raven smirked, allowing herself to be steered onto the sofa.

"Fine then. But Cyborg cooks my breakfast."

Raven closed her eyes as the boys continued to bicker in the kitchen, drinking in the normalness of it all.

--

The Citadel 

Starfire glared menacingly at the Gordanian currently 'playing' with her. But that was all she could do, as every single day they fed her something that prevented her from using her powers.

"Get away from me, you korbag!"

"What will you do to me if I don't, troq?

"Do not call me that!"

"Fiery rose, are you not?" the Gordanian chuckled earthily as he stroked her chin with a long claw. Starfire aimed a kick at him.

"Let me do my work and leave me alone!" she growled.

"Certainly, troq." Starfire seriously did not like the expression on that ugly face as he left. She sighed and stared at her reflection on the glossy floor. She touched a bruise on her right cheek. This was one of her more recent ones and it still hurt, but she was used to that kind of pain. She picked up the cloth and bucket of liquid used to clean this place with her roughened hands from where it had been tossed aside by that Gordanian. As she resumed her scrubbing of the floor, she imagined that she was still with Robin on earth. She smiled dreamily. For the moment she could forget that she still had three floors and more than 500 rooms to clean and tidy.

--

Gotham 

'I guess I should call the tower and say hi…' Nightwing thought as he sat on the lone seat in the middle of his loft, taking a rare rest from training. He _had_ been thinking about the Titans and Christmas, ever since the week before. Right now, there were four boxes next to him.

The sky blue one with the navy ribbon was for Raven. A pair of black cashmere mittens and a matching scarf with a stripe of blue on the end was inside, along with a thick fantasy novel, the sequel to her current favorite. 'Didn't think I'd remember, did you?' said the small holiday card with a Christmas tree on it.

The large green and red striped one was for Beastboy, the moped he had wanted for so long but in pieces he had to put together himself. The card he had written said, 'Good luck, BB…you're going to need it.' He had put in some comic books for contemplation.

The one wrapped in snowman print gift-wrap was for Cyborg. It wasn't big, but he knew Cyborg would like it. It was the blueprint of Javelin 6. The current Javelin the Justice League used was Javelin 7, but Batman wouldn't let him have those blueprints. 'I'll ask Batman for the parts you need,' he wrote.

The last box wasn't wrapped. Four scientific documentaries, one on fungi, one on germs, one on killer whales, one on the human body; a lavender hair clip shaped like a star with small white gems lining the edges; a knitted silver sweater with a black cat on the front; a large brown teddy bear with a small red heart on its left chest and a red ribbon around its neck; a doll shaped like a tabby cat; a pair of green star shaped earrings; a silver bracelet with little hanging stars; a complete set of the nativity scene; black high heels with straps that laced up the ankles; a pair of dark blue jeans with gold embroidery; a gold necklace with a delicate flower pendant with a star shaped crystal for the middle, and two smaller crystals hanging from it. In short, everything he had bought these past few weeks because they reminded him of Starfire. There was even a card – shaped like an angel in pink. It read 'I still love you, my star in heaven.'

--

Titans Tower 

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP"

"Yo, someone get the communicator!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. "I've got lunch to make!"

"I'm busy! Make Raven get it!" Beastboy shouted back from inside his room, hands covered in glitter.

"I'm going, I'm going. For heavens sake…" Raven said as she slid open her door and hurried to the Ops room.

"Beastboy! Cyborg! Come here, now!"

--

Gotham 

"Um, hi…" Nightwing said awkwardly.

"ROBIN! I mean Nightwing! It's so good to hear from you!" Raven cried out.

"Yeah, good to see you too…um, Raven, you okay?" Nightwing said rather alarmed as Raven chose that moment to cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Raven said, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her slim fingers and managing a shaky smile. "It's just that we haven't heard from you in months, and I was afraid you wouldn't call even today…and it's so good to hear your voice again…" she trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be back at the tower soon. I'm leaving for the Vega solar system in January, then everything will be back to normal." Nightwing said. Raven knew that without Starfire, everything will never be back to normal but she didn't say that out loud. Instead, she said, "I'll call the rest of the team here." in her usual calm voice.

--

Titans Tower 

"Dude! Long time no see!" Beastboy said, a bright grin spreading over his face, one of the first real smiles since Robin left.

"Hey, spiky head, thought you wouldn't call," Cyborg grinned.

Nightwing looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"It's really nice to see you guys and hear your voices again after all this time," said Nightwing, quietly.

"So, what's up, Robin? I mean Nightwing?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, what have you been doing?" Cyborg added.

"This'll take a long time…"

"We have all the time in the world, Nightwing," Raven said, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

--

The Citadel 

"Aren't you done yet?" Blackfire asked scathingly.

"No." was Starfire's curt reply.

"Well then, hurry up! It's already sunset and you still have the top floor to clean, dear sister." Blackfire said in a poisonously sweet voice. Starfire didn't even bother to reply. Her sister had done this every single day.

'Does she never tire of this silly game?' Starfire thought with disdain. She listened to her sister's echoing footsteps grow farther and farther away from her. Finally, she was left in peace to dream about Robin, her Robin. She never realized that today was Christmas and that Robin had a boxful of presents for her, even though he thought her dead.

Seeya!!


	6. Changes

DO NOT OWN TITANS…if I did this is wouldn't be a fanfic, it'll be the real thing!

Christmas and New Years passed without much change. Nightwing hadn't contacted the titans since Christmas, but he did intend to contact them again right before he left. It was already the middle of January; he would be leaving soon. He wasn't sure seven months of training would be enough but one more month without direct action would be torture for him. To Nightwing, the past few months without Starfire seemed eons longer than the five years he had spent in her company.

Right now, Dick Grayson was in a shopping mall, in the food area. He walked between rows and rows of canned food looking for things that at least _looked_ edible. He put a can of soup back on a shelf, distaste evident on his face. Dick knew that this exploit into space will be like no other, as he did not know how much time he would need to spend in space. In the very worst scenario, he might need years. He hoped he wouldn't need that long to avenge Starfire's death. If he could have his revenge on earth he wouldn't even mind decades, but this was outer space. He had limited fuel, limited food and limited oxygen. He wasn't sure he would be able to survive that long in alien territory.

He pushed his now full cart towards the cashiers. As he passed the sauce section he noticed mustard was on sale. Dick automatically reached towards the largest bottle, "Starfire" passing through his mind. He caught himself just before he touched the yellow plastic.

'Get a grip on yourself, Dick, she's gone, and she's never coming back.' He grit his teeth.

'She's never coming back…' His outstretched hand formed a fist as it shook slightly. His other hand clenched the handle of his cart. Passerby couldn't understand why a perfectly ordinary looking young man stood still in front of the many yellow bottles, trembling, eyes shut tight.

- 

- 

"Bumblebee."

"Hey Robin!"

"It's Nightwing."

"Oh, right. How's Sparky?"

"He's fine. You did receive the message?"

"Sure. Do you want me to send it over now?"

"Fine with me."

"Oh, right, I wanted to ask you, why aren't you with the other titans? And where's Starfire?"

"Didn't Raven explain?"

"Only said you were on some personal mission, and Starfire too."

'Thanks, Raven, I owe you one,' Nightwing thought to himself. He didn't know why, but he didn't want the world to know that Starfire was dead just yet.

"Yeah, she's told you everything."

"Not sure Robin, your change of clothes, the dark expression? Just seems you're real different; too different for some simple mission."

"It's Nightwing. And I don't feel the need to explain any more to you." Bumblebee just shrugged at his cold answer.

"Fine, then. I'll send it over right now. It should arrive in about five minutes."

"See you later, bye."

"Signing off."

Nightwing sighed. Time to contact the titans now.

- 

-

- 

"That's all of them," Nightwing said, dusting his hands. The T-ship he had borrowed from the titans east was full to bursting with canned food, except for the seat in the middle.

"So, you aren't going to tell me what you're doing?" said a dark voice behind him.

"You could knock," Nightwing said with a dark frown worthy of Batman.

"A spaceship full of nonperishable food, spare clothes; obviously, you're planning to go somewhere for a long time." Batman said.

"Yeah, that concern you in any way?" Nightwing shot back, opening the spaceship roof and climbing inside.

Batman held the glass open with a gloved hand. "Yes, seeing as it obviously concerns my daughter-in-law."

"How'd you…!"

"Obvious. She's hasn't been seen ever since you came here and you come here to learn from me again. Also you act like a very determined person – determined to get revenge. Anyone who knew you well enough could guess."

Nightwing wordlessly tried to tug the T-ship closed, but Batman didn't let go.

"What are you planning to do?"

Nightwing's mask narrowed. "Find him and make him pay for what he's done."

"And that includes?"

"None of your business." he said icily.

"It _is_ my business if you decide to go on a killing spree."

"Who said anything about killing?" came the cold answer.

"Are you sure?" Batman looked long and hard at Nightwing through those white slits. Nightwing met his stare with equal intensity.

"I'm sure."

Batman let go, and without another word Nightwing closed the T-ship and flew off into the darkened sky.

- 

-

- 

- Titans Tower -

Raven wondered at the fact that nothing in the tower had broken these past few weeks.

"Weird, my emotions were all over the place…"

But the answer came a few days later.

"Who messed up the evidence room?!" Cyborg yelled.

- 

-

- 

"Another tiring day over," sighed Beastboy. He hadn't cracked a real joke in weeks, and his face felt stiff with the lack of the usual grin.

"Is it just me, or is the crime rate higher than usual?" Raven said.

"I think it is, or is it because we have two members less than usual?" Cyborg replied.

"I don't care; it's just good to be home again." Beastboy said and morphed into a stretching green cat and curled up on the sofa. He was soon purring away, asleep.

"I think I'll turn in for the night." Raven said and walked to the door. "Good night."

"Good night to you too." Cyborg said.

- 

-

- 

Raven sat in the middle of her room, meditating. Before, she had meditated more than twice a day, but nowadays, she barely had time to do once, with all the training, fighting and investigating they had to do.

'At least I get to investigate on my own." she thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She yawned and opened her eyes. "I guess I should get some sleep." she told herself. She stood up and lay herself down on her bed and drew the covers up to her chin. She was asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

- 

-

- 

"Bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep-"

"Unh…" Beastboy groaned and practically fell off the sofa. "Great morning call…" he muttered.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg's yell resounded through the tower.

"Not again…" Raven groaned.

- 

-

- 

"Okay, I really can't take much more of this!" Beastboy shouted, slashing his hand through the air in an angry motion.

"We need backup." Raven said, going to the kitchen to get the cup of herbal tea she had missed in the morning.

"Who are we going to call? Everyone's covering a sector." Cyborg said.

"More than that, don't you think Robin wouldn't like – " Beastboy said but Raven cut in.

"We have no choice. Three can't protect this place when we aren't even working in secret."

"Okay then, who are we going to bring in?"

"Maybe Terra?" Beastboy said rather hopefully.

"It's Tara Marcov now, Beastboy, and she doesn't want to be a hero."

"But still it can't hurt to – "

"What about Bumblebee?" Cyborg said. "She's a tough piece of work and we could really use that in a teammate right now."

"But she's the _leader_ of Titans East, Cy." Beastboy said, shaking his head.

"So?" Cyborg replied with a raised eyebrow.

"_So, _it would be fatal for their team too." Beastboy said, exasperated.

"No it won't," Cyborg explained. "Jinx and Flash need a place to stay, see, and if we put them into Titans East they'll have six members and we'll have four. Aqualad can take over leadership."

"You've thought this over _very_ thoroughly." Raven commented dryly.

"Bee and I discussed this over after Nightwing left, see. Just in case we need more members." Cyborg said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I see." Raven remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Beastboy said with a cocky look at Cyborg.

"Shut up." Cyborg grumbled, whacking Beastboy on the head.

"Ow!"

"Both of you, stop." Raven said, taking control of the situation once more. "So, are we agreed that Bumblebee should join?"

Cyborg responded at once. "Yeah!"

Beastboy shrugged. "Sure."

Raven flipped opened the communicator. "I'll tell her right now."

"Hey, Raven, can I call?" Cyborg asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"Wait, don't we have to ask Nightwing about this??" Beastboy cut in, waving both arms in the air.

Raven's expression didn't even change as she said, "He's not on earth."

"What?"

"Already?"

Raven merely said, "Raven calling Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen.

"Guys, shut up!" she shouted to someone behind her. "Oh, hi, Raven," she said, facing the communicator.

"Speedy and Aqualad making trouble as usual?" Raven asked.

"Mas and Menos aren't helping either," Bumblebee sighed.

Raven flashed a I-know-how-you-feel kind of look. "Bumblebee, we'd like to-"

Cyborg cut in at that moment, pulling the communictor towards him. "Hey Bee, you're in!"

"Really? Thanks, you guys!" Bumblebee said, flashing a white grin.

"No problem!" Cyborg said happily. Just then, his feet became enveloped in dark energy and was dragged away from the communicator.

"Bumblebee, can you contact Flash and Jinx for us?"

"Sure thing!" As Bumblebee spoke, a crashing sound could be heard across the speaker.

"See ya Raven, BB, Sparky!" she said rather hurriedly and cut the connection.

"And I thought you guys were a handful." Raven said as she snapped the communicator shut.

"Yeah, Rae, you should be thankful for us!" Beastboy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Raven pushed his hand off. "Somehow, I'm not feeling very thankful for you two."

- 

-

- 

Review…Please?


	7. Nightwing Diaries

Chapter 7, already…

"Vega…Vega…Ah, here we are."

Day 1 

This is my first day on the Gordanians' home planet. I can see Tamaran from here, looks like a little white star. It took a few days to get here without her help. Good thing she told me the way to travel faster than light before she went away. 'And that is the way to travel faster than light!' she said.

Been studying the Citadel. I think that's what she called it. Or did she mean the Gordanians themselves. They certainly aren't 'rutha'. In a few days I'll know when they change guards, where the scullery chutes, drains and air vents are. I still don't know where Trogar actually is, but I'm sure he's in this building. The biggest, grandest and tallest building around, well, can't be home to anyone else.

Left the T-ship far away. Hid it too. Don't want to be seen by anyone. Thank God this suit is black and not red, green and yellow like my last one. Also that my hair is black and not red or orange like Speedy or Flash. That would take a lot of unnecessary cover-ups. Think I'm sleepy? Not a chance. I don't think I'll be able to sleep even if someone shot me with a load of tranquilizer.

I'm this close to revenge. Just in that building is the one who face haunts my every dream in the place of Slade. The one who took her away from me and life itself. I still need a way to get in though. I can't bribe anyone here; I'm too conspicuous. An earthling in a crowd of Gordanians is just like hanging a sign above my head saying, 'I'm trying to assassinate Lord Trogar!' Oh, wait, cross out assassinate. I'm not going to be killing anyone, even if I want to so badly. It's against everything I am. And I know she wouldn't want me to become a murderer, especially because of her.

I'd like to think I'm doing a public service. From what I've read, these are the very ones who destroyed Thanagar and made the Thanagarians try to use earth as a sort of portal before the Justice League detained them. They're a cruel people, they really are. Taking the princess of Tamaran as a 'prize' too. From what Star she said, they took her brother, Ryand'r too.

A week here is thirteen days, according to the Batcave's computer. What do you know, the unlucky number. Another reason to hate these guys. But don't get me wrong; I don't hate all of them. The only one I'm after is Trogar. Guess I have to stay here for thirteen long days hidden in this little hole. Longer if I'm to get used to all of this. Wish I could just barge in, bash their king, and fly out.

Nightwing out.

Day 2 

This is getting boring.

Day 3 

I'm not even half through and I'm bored.

Day 4 

Found the main scullery chute. Smells worse than skunk perfume. I hate the very thought of climbing through that filthy thing. Wish I could use an air vent, which would be dusty but at least not nasty. But there doesn't seem to be any here, which is odd. Maybe it's because the buildings are so different from ours. Even the scullery chute was found by accident.

These last three days I did notice a constant stink from the left side of my hiding place. I followed it, thinking it may be a drain of some sort. Then suddenly a hole opened in the side and unrecognizable bits of things split out. Ew.

I hope there are other ways of getting inside this infernal tower.

Nightwing out.

Day 5 

Taking notes, still.

Day 6 

Drawn a complicated map of this place. Everything I've found, the chute, the time the guards swap duty, the known doors are all on this map. Too bad I can't find out the interior without potentially putting myself in danger.

Day 7 

Six days on duty is too much, even for me. Can't even keep my eyes open. My mind says I'm not tired, yet my body screams otherwise. Today I rest, though I know that 'rest' will be more like arranging the information into a more recognizable form, then sleeping like a rock. Just hope the security works.

Day 8 

Lord, I spent this day fully asleep.

Day 9 

I finally roused myself from this deathlike sleep. I thank the heavens that I wasn't found. This T-ship isn't exactly the smallest thing on the planet. Back to work I suppose.

Day 10 

Still surveying the Citadel.

Day 11 

Have my eye on the Gordanians' every move.

Day 12 

Added another column of info. Memorizing the place.

Day 13 

Last day of the week. Can't tell if today's any different. My calendar's no help and I can't read or understand Gordanian.

Day 14 

Everyone seems more relaxed today. Less hubbub on the streets. Marking today as the last day of the week.

Day 15 

Start of new week. Memorizing time of guards now.

Day 16 

Sleep and organization.

Day 17 

Found another peculiar thing. The servant's aren't all Gordanians.

Day 18 

A Thanagarian was dragged into the Citadel under the eye of Gordanian guards. Explains the multiracial group of servants, or should I say, slaves. Remembered her words when I first met her. She said she was being led to servitude at the Citadel. I promised myself they wouldn't take her that day.

Day 19 

Need a plan, but have so less information. Getting desperate, but I know recklessness would cost me my life.

Day 20 

Maybe I can bribe one of the servants.

Day 21 

Weird, I think I glimpsed someone very like her through the fifth floor balcony. Maybe there are Tamaranians here. Could make a bargain with them, maybe.

Day 22 

Just remembered the cloaking device newly installed on the T-ship. Currently feeling very stupid.

Day 23 

Old troubles gone, yet new troubles come and fill that space. Don't need to worry about the T-ship but now need to worry about the food supply and the trash. And the problem about the inside of the Citadel.

Day 24 

Just remembered the mini scout-robots I took from the Batcave. Feeling even more stupid. Problem number three solved.

Day 25 

I placed the scout-bots in various places near the Citadel. Am waiting for transmission in the T-ship. They are tiny, but they're fast. Heat detectors alert them to the presence of life forms so that they can hide themselves.

Day 26 

Too much information. Need at least another earth week to organize all this.

Nightwing out.


	8. Sometimes

Chapter 8

Nightwing crouched among the thick masses of blue grass so commonly found on Gordania and scanned the now-familiar landscape. It had taken him almost three months to be in this position; it would not do to make a mistake now.

He bit his lip in frustration and glanced at his watch. It was fifteen seconds past twelve; the guard was fifteen seconds late! The time it told was useless, but he needed it to calculate when the guard changed. He saw the new guard relieve the former and dashed towards the hidden air vent. Two minutes before the guard comes this way. His mask flashed white before he faced the wall and released his grappling hook. It hit the wall with a satisfying cling. Nightwing's eyes kept darting around him as he ascended the wall, but no one was in sight.

He opened the vent, and slipped inside, wrenching the hook from the wall as he went. Ultimate secrecy was needed if he was to be undetected. Closing the vent slowly, he looked ahead into the gloom and crept forward. According to his observations, he would need to crawl at least thirty minutes. Left, left, left, right, left, right…Nightwing navigated his way along the vent without hesitation.

He heard various alien voices as he moved on. The deep guttural voice of the Gordanians rang out occasionally, mixed with the voices of the many races, either slaves or ambassadors. He discerned one word he knew, troq. Soon after a voice shouted klorbag. The use of the Tamaranian language did not surprise him; after all, he had known for almost two months that there are Tamaranians in this Citadel.

Above a particularly noisy spot, the vent creaked rather loudly. Nightwing tensed, straining his ear for any change in the voices. To his relief, the babble did not cease. He checked his watch once more. In five minutes Lord Trogar would enter his chambers.

Nightwing suddenly stopped and pressed his ear to the floor of the air vent. He was here. Adrenalin pulsed in his veins as he stared intently at the thin slits that connected the room to the vent. He was so close.

-

-

-

Titans Tower 

Raven was taking advantage of a recent lull in crime by reading a book on the sofa. She didn't know what the boys were doing; she was just thankful they weren't doing video games in the Ops room.

She was so into the story that she didn't even notice the swish of the door opening and the footsteps approaching her.

"Raven."

"For the love of Azar!' she exclaimed, "Beastboy!"

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Rae," he said with his usual winning grin.

Raven merely returned to her book. Beastboy jumped the sofa and sat next to her, but Raven didn't even look up.

"Raven," he said again.

"Go play with Cyborg." Raven said rather testily.

"Raven."

"What?" she said angrily, snapping her book shut.

Beastboy looked a bit hurt.

"Sorry, Beastboy," she sighed.

"It's okay," he said, the smile returning to his face.

Raven reopened her book. Noticing that she would soon return to her book, Beastboy opened his mouth.

"Raven, I wanted to ask you something."

A raised eyebrow. "What?"

Beastboy scratched his head, with an awkward expression on his face.

"What is it, Beastboy." Raven said impatiently.

"Well, you're usually really self-controlled and dark but…um…"

Raven's expression became more darkly scary.

"You seemed less in control lately!" he finished quickly.

Raven looked down at the page she was reading.

"Uh, I'll be going then!" Beastboy said hurriedly and turned to leave.

Beastboy felt a light grip on his wrist, accompanied with a soft snap of paper.

"Remember when Robin thought Slade was back?"

Beastboy looked around and met those dark purple irises he secretly cherished.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

Raven looked away. "Then you should remember that I went into his mind to see if Slade was really there. There was a reason I didn't do it right away. Mental links have their side effects. Moreover, I'm an empath. So what people feel, I also feel, though indistinctly and in a detached sort of way. But with Robin I share a mental link, which makes me feel his emotions even more accurately."

Beastboy gazed at her with a quiet half-smile on his face. "So, you felt his hurt, and that combined with your own was too much, even for you."

"Um-hmm."

They were both quiet for a long moment.

"Can you go into my mind too?"

"BEASTBOY!"

-

-

-

Bumblebee flew down onto the rocky island the tower was built on. She stared up the immense height, feeling a bit intimidated by its hugeness. She drew a quick breath and pressed the doorbell.

"Hey, Bee, come on in!" crackled a voice she knew well from the speakers. She smiled as the door opened with a swish and stepped into the shadowy entrance.

-

-

-

With Bumblebee alongside them, the Titans slowly slipped into an ordinary pace of life. They went to eat pizza at their favorite pizza place, which was incidentally the place where they met Starfire for the first time. They had movie nights with popcorn and ice cream. They put Plasmas and Dr. Light in their proper places. Occasionally, they went to the shopping mall to fill up their ever-empty refrigerator. But Bumblebee was the only one who truly enjoyed any of this. To the others, everything just felt empty and meaningless.

Bumblebee couldn't help but notice this as she continued living with the titans, but she didn't voice these things out loud. Like the others, she refrained from mentioning Starfire and Robin's name, without knowing why.

One day, Cyborg was repairing the T-car from the many injuries it was prone to while fighting crime. As he was tinkering underneath the car, he heard the garage door open. He slipped out his head to see who it was.

"Beastboy! What are you doing here?"

He stared at the green changeling. Beastboy, of all people, looked gloomy.

"What is it, the end of the world or somethin'?" he said from under the car.

Beastboy walked toward his friend and sat cross-legged beside him.

"Dude, can I tell you something?" he said, all seriousness.

Cyborg pulled himself out from under the car, worry written all over his face.

"BB, you okay?"

He became more and more concerned as he heard a sigh from his green friend.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with you man?"

His only reply was another sigh.

"I think we should continue this talk in the med bay." said a seriously concerned Cyborg.

"No, it's okay Cy." Beastboy heaved another humongous sigh.

"No, it's not okay! You never sigh like that!"

There was a long pause of silence where Beastboy just stared down at the floor while his half metal friend looked at him.

"Cyborg, I gotta tell you something."

"Well then, spit it out!"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

Cyborg had couldn't say no to that serious face.

"What if I told you I really liked someone for ages and that person liked me too but couldn't really show it? But that I really wanted to go to the next level?"

Cyborg scratched his head. Beastboy, _Beastboy_ was asking him for advice on girls? 'It's the end of the world!' he screamed mentally, but his voice was calm as he said,

"Well, if she's not ready, there's nothing to do but wait, if ya really love her."

"Thanks, Cy."

"Your welcome grass stain." he said as he pounded him on the back.

"And to show my thanks, dinner's on me! Three tofu burgers coming right up!" A wicked grin blossomed over his face as he sprinted up the stairs.

"No you're not!" Cyborg yelled as he ran after the green friend.

-

-

-

Hoping I'm getting better!!


	9. Found Out

Chapter 9

**Found Out**

-

-

-

-

_He checked his watch once more. In five minutes Lord Trogaar would enter his chambers. _

_Nightwing suddenly stopped and pressed his ear to the floor of the air vent. He was here. Adrenalin pulsed in his veins as he stared intently at the thin slits that connected the room to the vent. He was so close._

--

Nightwing slowly, slowly lifted the metal covering. It would not do to make a mistake now and ruin months of hard work. If he missed this chance, he might not get another forever.

He looked down into the room. Lord Trogaar's tail could be seen from where he crouched in the shadows. Fury raced through him, making him feel lightheaded and wild. Nightwing took two deep breaths to try and calm down. He knew from experience that fury would make him lose control. He might even kill the Gordanian.

'_It would serve him right,'_ he thought vehemently. It was an extremely tempting choice to him. But whenever he even considered it, a voice that sounded very much like her would whisper, _'Robin,'_ in a sad, sad way. Then he would remember that she would never, ever want him to resort to killing, especially not on account of her.

Nightwing watched Lord Trogaar's every move through the square he had opened. The Gordanian still hadn't noticed the hole in his ceiling, and the potential danger that lurked behind it.

Lord Trogaar passed directly under the opening. Nightwing jumped.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

_Just another day,_ Raven thought as she felt the sunlight assail her face. She pulled up her bedcovers over her head, intending to sleep in if there was no trouble abound.

She felt someone tug it back.

_I am _so_ going to kill whomever it is,_ growled Raven mentally and pulled it towards her.

The same result happened, and the sun was again glaring at her.

Extremely irked, her eyes snapped open.

There was no one there.

"Beastboy, stop hiding." Raven said impatiently. But no one appeared.

"_Beastboy_, I mean it!" she shouted, very irritated. Still, no green changeling was there.

Then she looked down on the floor. Most of the large blanket was on the ground, and it was their weight that had made it seem like someone was pulling them out of her hands.

Raven blushed scarlet, embarrassed.

'_Thank Azar no one was here,'_ she thought, and gathered up the blanket, feeling very, very hot in the face.

Later, in the Ops Room, Beastboy and Cyborg was yet again playing video games. Raven had out her usual book, and Bumblebee was watching the boys play.

"You know, I thought I heard someone call me this morning." Beastboy remarked when the screen displayed the words, "Game Over" for the eighth time that day.

"I didn't hear anything," Bumblebee said.

"Me neither," Cyborg chimed in.

Beastboy shrugged. "Oh well, must have been my imagination. You ready for another match, tin man?"

Raven said nothing, her face hidden behind her book.

* * *

**The Citadel**

With an angry cry, Nightwing kicked Lord Trogaar squarely on the back, without even looking around to observe his surroundings. The large Gordanian whipped around, barely missing hitting Nightwing with his tail. For a moment he looked surprised, but he quickly masked his expression with a nasty grin.

"Do you really think that you could defeat the Mighty Trogaar? Foolish earthling." he hissed.

Nightwing's voice was quietly menacing. "My team has defeated you before, and I can defeat you as well."

He extended his bo-staff without further ado.

Lord Trogaar lengthened his formidable looking claws.

Each side let out a cry and crashed headlong into each other.

Nightwing never remembered what happened next. All he felt was a surge of rage, lending him power and strength. It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as he could hurt the other as much as possible. What he felt was almost…feral.

When Nightwing could get a grip on himself, Lord Trogaar was trapped underneath him, utterly defeated. His staff was raised, poised to attack. Blood throbbed in his ears.

"Guards!" Trogaar shouted.

"They can't hear you," whispered Nightwing with a kind of malicious glee. "No one is even in this wing."

"Why are you doing this?" Trogaar rasped.

"You killed her." Nightwing stated simply. Recognition flashed in the alien's eyes.

"She is not dead." he said quietly.

Nightwing was totally caught off-guard.

"_What?_" he said, wide eyed. But soon the eyes turned back to slits.

"Liar." he spat. "Do you think that would spare your life?"

"She is not dead." Trogaar repeated. Nightwing looked hard at the fallen alien. He seemed to be telling the truth, but how could he be? Nightwing had seen her die in front of his eyes, with him powerless to do anything.

Nightwing pulled out a bird-a-rang from his belt and held the sharp edge to Trogaar's neck. "Tell me everything."

"It was all Blackfire's plot. She wanted revenge. We wanted revenge. She prepared a robot in the likeness of the alien prisoner. We made it seem like she had died. The troq was watching."

Nightwing hissed angrily at the word "troq" but let Trogaar continue without comment.

"Blackfire informed us that it would give you both more pain than death, and it was an easier way than to waste resources on pathetic earthlings like you." he panted. Though he was downed, he grinned madly when he had finished speaking, though a sudden pressure in Nightwing's hand quickly got rid of it.

"Where is she?" Nightwing growled. When the Gordanian didn't answer, he pressed the bird-a-rang to his neck a little more.

"Where is she?" he roared.

"Fifth floor, east wing, third room to the right," Trogaar muttered.

Nightwing stood up, folding his weapon at the same time.

"I wouldn't have killed you."

And then, he disappeared the same way he came.


	10. Coming

_Nightwing stood up, folding his weapon at the same time._

"_I wouldn't have killed you."_

_And then, he disappeared the same way he came._

Coming

-

-

-

-

Nightwing leaned on the wall of the air vent, panting, as the full impact of what Trogaar said hit him like a strong blow from a dull mallet.

'_She is alive…'_

He didn't care if it was something Trogaar had said to save his worthless skin. He didn't care if it was just another lie in this world. If for the moment he could believe she was alive, it was enough for him.

He darted through the vent, silent as a shadow. Only his quick, excited breathing gave him away.

He was one floor away from her.

Three rooms away.

Two rooms away.

Just one room away.

Blackfire jumped backward as she heard a resounding crash. There was a clatter of metal among the cloud of dust that filled the room. Blackfire waited, trying to see what had happened, but the room was still too hazy. She lit up both her starbolts in her hand, ready for anything.

Anything except an enraged Nightwing with his bo-staff.

Blackfire fell on her side with a thump, seeing stars as something hard connected with the left side of her head. Getting back quickly to her feet, she shot a flurry of purple starbolts in the general direction of where the blow had come from.

The bolts cleared the remnants of the dust, and Blackfire saw the dark silhouette of Nightwing standing determinately under the hole he had made in her ceiling.

"YOU!" she shouted, throwing another volley of starbolts at him. Jumping to the side, he dodged them easily.

"Were you expecting me?" he said, as he threw one of his freeze disks at her. She blew it up mid-flight with another purple energy ball.

"Maybe," she hissed while launching a starbolt, her voice matching the sound the ball made while flying through the air. Nightwing deflected this with a twirl of his metal staff.

"You'll have to do much better than that," Nightwing mocked, throwing another freeze disk. This time it hit the mark; right on her feet, and Blackfire struggled to retain her balance. Before she could melt the ice with her powers, however, strong cords wrapped themselves around her, binding her arms to her torso.

Blackfire's eyes glowed violet, but nothing happened.

"Took a leaf out of your book," he said. "Energy absorbing wires."

Blackfire bared her teeth, looking like a remarkably like a rabid wolf.

After a brief strain, the cords snapped. "You forgot my strength," she smiled coldly.

Nightwing's enraged blow came even before she finished her sentence. Emitting a loud grunt, she quickly veered to her left, sending five well-aimed bolts that never met its mark.

There was a bang as Nightwing threw down two smoke pellets, knowing he would have an advantage if his opponent lost visual, because he could fight just as well in the darkness.

Sure enough, Blackfire swiveled around in the gray fog that surrounded her, trying to get a lock on Nightwing's location, her feet scraping on broken plaster littered on the severely dented floor.

Nightwing smiled to himself, for he could sense her as clearly as if there was no smoke. He crept silently to a spot right behind her. The smoke was now thin enough to see everything distinctly. Nightwing raised his bo-staff, posed to strike.

The door banged open, revealing a very irritated Tamaranian.

"Klorbag! What are you trying to do? Make another mess for me to clean?"

The situation might have been funny, when they would look back on the moment ten years later, safe in each other's arms, beside the warm campfire.

Blackfire and Nightwing looked up at the voice, both of them wearing identical looks of surprise, surrounded by broken bits of walls and furniture. But Nightwing's soon turned into a disbelieving wonder, while Blackfire's a one of hatred.

Starfire's eyes were wide, wide like the ones of the frightened deer on the highway when it suddenly meets a truck. Her mouth formed a small o like the dry, bland cheerios she used to buy back in Jump.

The moment seemed frozen in time, where all sound became nonexistent, where they did not even breathe.

Then the time came rushing back to them as the metal staff fell from Nightwing's limp hands with a resounding clatter. It came back as Blackfire turned around and tried to zap Nightwing. And Starfire threw a large starbolt at her sister, causing Blackfire to keel over unconscious. And Nightwing tied her up with the energy absorbing ropes. And they just stood there, with Blackfire lying between them, unable to believe this miracle.

Both were worried that once they say something or make a move, this would all have turned out to be another dream, another fantasy. Just like the ones they had numerous times since their separation.

Except Blackfire was never a part of either of their dreams.

Starfire spoke first.

"You came to find me," she whispered. "Even when you thought me dead."

She stepped over Blackfire's unmoving body. Nightwing could feel her soft breath tickle his face, smelling of honey and oranges. He closed his eyes, praying that this was all real, and that when he opened his eyes, she would still be there.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes.

"You're real." His voice was husky from hopeful fear.

She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Tell me this is not a dream…"

He slowly wrapped his own arms around her waist, the fruity scent of her hair filling his being. How he had missed that scent!

"I can promise you that," he murmured in her ear.

Starfire held him at arm's length, searching his face with a ravenous expression on her thin face.

"Every single night I beheld you in my arms…but when I approached, you vanished." Her voice was quiet, her emotion unreadable.

Nightwing tried to give a slight smile. "Well, I…!"

He was cut short by Starfire's lips. They felt dry and cracked, unlike the velvety softness he remembered. But in a second, he didn't care. Starfire, _Starfire_ was in his arms. Safe and warmly alive. He would return the silkiness of her lips with time.

He closed his eyes and drank deep from the cup of ecstasy, his heart aching from this ethereal joy.

They parted reluctantly, the desire to see each other's faces the only reason for it.

"I…I have missed you…"

Nightwing bit his lip. "Me too."

This time, the kiss made their souls meld together into one glorious whole.

* * *

I'm not really satisfied...but that's the best I could crank up after all this time. Pitiful, I know : ( But I still hope you enjoyed!

Now, one thing left! Review and Starfire will give you a glomp.


	11. Reality

"_I…I have missed you…"_

_Nightwing bit his lip. "Me too."_

_This time, the kiss made their souls meld together into one glorious whole._

_-_

**Reality**

-

-

-

-

They both looked dreamily into each other's faces. Then Starfire's eyes snapped abruptly into focus.

"Robin!" Starfire said sharply. "You are bleeding!"

Nightwing reached up to a long throbbing cut along his cheek he had just realized was there, and lowered fingertips smeared with scarlet blood.

"Oh. Right," he said rather lamely. "I guess I got it when I was fighting Trogaar."

Tearing off a corner of her skirt, Starfire began to rub the blood away, pinching the cut together with strong fingers.

"I'm okay, its not that deep," Nightwing protested, but Starfire ignored him. "Really, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt–"

He never finished that sentence. The sleeve of Starfire's shirt had fallen back while she was attending to Nightwing's wound, exposing an arm discolored with numerous bruises.

Noticing what Nightwing's eyes were staring at, Starfire tried to tug the sleeves back over her arms. "It is nothing, a mere flesh wound…" But Nightwing grabbed hold of both her wrists, stopping her attempts.

Nightwing's eyes were grim as he drew back both sleeves all the way up to the shoulder.

He bit back a snarl as he saw various colored bruises from old brown ones to still fresh ones of vivid purple covering most of her skin. Nightwing was sure they would also be all over her torso as well.

"What on _earth_ have they done to you?"

"Not much," she said, her voice clearly stating that this was a subject she would rather not discuss at the moment. Instead of an explanation, she pulled him into a hug.

"We are together, and that is what matters at this moment." Her whisper ticked Nightwing's ear. He couldn't help but smile. Her voice always made him smile. She pulled apart, but not before slipping her hand into his.

Nightwing couldn't let go of Starfire's hand, even as he looked down at Blackfire's still unmoving form, considering what best to do. He had never expected Blackfire's hand in this business, nor that Starfire would be alive.

He stole another glance at her face, still wondering if this was just all a dream. But then he looked down at the mass of dark hair, and felt Starfire's warm hand squeeze his own, and he knew this was indeed real.

Starfire stroked Nightwing's hand, so happy that there was nothing but quiet peace within her. She knew everything would be all right now, now that he was here with her. She gazed contentedly into his face again, drinking in every detail.

But she noticed a savage expression cross his face as he looked down at her sister.

He lifted his bo-staff.

"Robin, please do not harm her!" she cried out hurriedly, grasping his weapon hand tightly with both of her own, placing herself between Nightwing and Blackfire.

"She deserves to die for what she made you go through." Nightwing seethed, uncharacteristic venom lacing every word.

Starfire looked sternly into his eyes, "She is the only reason I was not killed." Her gaze turned imploring now. "They were very willing to kill, Nightwing."

Nightwing flinched at the sound of his new name emerging from Starfire's lips. He had insisted that everyone call him Nightwing, yet that name coming from her sounded just plain wrong. It made him realize how much he had changed, and how much reality had changed.

His hand dropped back to his side.

Starfire gave a small smile. She had read his pain, despite the mask he hid behind. She had spent years learning to see the person made of flesh and blood underneath the emotionless cloth.

"Let's go."

* * *

The exit was much quicker than the entrance, thanks to Starfire's flight and Nightwing's carelessness compared to when he had snuck inside. Then, secrecy was the key, but right now all he cared about was getting out as fast as he could.

Somehow, no one detained them during the long crawl along the air chute. Nightwing didn't care. He didn't even notice. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. He was happy that Starfire was beside him, but he was also disappointed at his own weakness. He only felt a detached numbness. The full impact that Starfire was here hadn't hit him just yet.

"You okay?" The cold white eyes of the mask looked at Starfire, hiding the genuine concern behind them.

"Yes."

He opened the chute entrance and reached for his grappling hook. But before his hand even reached the hidden compartment, he was pushed off the building.

"GAHHH!!" he screamed out before he could stop himself. But his freefalling soon ended as two arms grasped him around the waist. He could hear Starfire's giggles from somewhere above his head.

Her voice was bubbling with mirth as she said, "Relax, my love, and tell me where I must go to."

"Uh, steer to your right." he managed to say with a steady voice. "And don't scare me like that!" he added as Starfire broke into a fresh wave of giggles.

"Let me have some fun, dearest Robin!" was all she said before she sped full-speed towards the direction he had stated.

Nightwing just smiled inside. _Same old Star_, he thought. _Same old lovable, fun loving Star_. He couldn't help but close his eyes and let a huge grin spread across his face, something he hadn't done in months.

"Robin, are we there yet?"

Nightwing's eyes snapped open. He had totally forgotten that the ship was cloaked. He quickly scanned the landscape around him.

"There! Right by the weird looking tree formation! Do you see that dip in the ground?"

Starfire spun around and frowned, trying to spot the place.

"Yes, I think I have found it!" she exclaimed after a moment. In a second she was already lowering Nightwing gently to the ground before touching down herself. Nightwing dug into his pocket, looking for the remote that would uncloak the ship.

Finally finding it, he pressed the button and the ship fizzled into existence.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Starfire." Nightwing said with a grin.

Starfire merely raised an eyebrow at the overflowing trash in four compartments of the T-Ship. "Robin, what is this?"

Nightwing scratched the back of his head. "Uh, it's a long story. I'll tell you while we're getting back, since it'll take a few hours to get to Earth." He hurriedly stepped forward to clear out her seat.

"Let us just sit in your seat together, so that we may converse more easily. Besides, it does not seem that the empty cans of soup will fit into only three compartments." Starfire said, gesturing at the only clean seat on the T-Ship.

"Uh, sure." Nightwing looked sheepish as he opened the canopy for Starfire. She climbed inside, sitting sidesaddle on the long seat of the cockpit so that there was still some room left for Nightwing to sit down on. Nightwing jumped inside after her, closing the glass.

"You ready?" he asked, looking behind him to see Starfire's face.

She smiled back at him.

"I am always ready."

"Well then, Here goes!" he said, pulling the thrusters to full power. With a slight shudder, the engine roared to life and the T-Ship headed for the sky.

* * *

Whoa- another chapter. I am well aware that this is short, but I'm having major writer's block here, and besides that, it's exam season, so this took a month to finish writing!

Anyway, there will be no updates until the second week of May, (I'm really sorry!!) so I thought I should update this chapter so you all have something to read till my return. :D

When May comes, I also promise another chapter of Confused! That one's almost completed, so if you haven't read it yet, go and read! It's actually better than this one, I think.

And remember, REVIEWing makes authors happy. Including moi. :)


	12. Home

_"You ready?" he asked, looking behind him to see Starfire's face._

_She smiled back at him._

_"I am always ready."_

_"Well then, Here goes!" he said, pulling the thrusters to full power. With a slight shudder, the engine roared to life and the T-Ship headed for the sky._

-

-

**Home**

-

-

-

Nightwing had an irresistible smile plastered on his face as Starfire sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek warming the small of his back. He was actually quite disappointed to see that he had only a few hours time before he would arrive back on earth.

"Your suit is different than what I remember," Starfire murmured thoughtfully.

Nightwing twisted his head around to see her face, but could only catch a glimpse the top of her vivid maroon hair. "Really? You mean from when you went to the future?" he asked.

She nodded, and Nightwing could feel her cheek move along his spine. "Yes. You still retained your utility belt, although it was no longer yellow, but gray." She rubbed her face into his back just a little; just to remind herself he was real. "You had gray arm guards as well. The blue emblem on your chest did not extend to your shoulders."

A small bleeping on the radar forced Nightwing to face forward. He adjusted a few buttons before speaking.

"So…what do you think of it?" he said, his voice somewhat nervous, slightly jealous of his former future self, however odd that may seem.

Starfire saw his expression mirrored on the ship's windshield, and smiled slightly, knowing very well that Nightwing wouldn't be able to see her. "Do you really wish to know?" she teased.

"You liked the other one better?" questioned he, his face noticeably darkening.

Starfire burst out in giggles, attempting to smother them against Nightwing's shoulder.

"What?" he complained.

She lifted her face from his back and straightened up so that she could reach his ear.

"I like this one much better," she whispered, her hot breath tickling the inside of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "It makes you look most warm."

"Hot, Starfire." he corrected automatically, his face flushed crimson with embarrassment and pleasure. His teenage shyness had never completely disappeared, even though he was now married.

She merely shrugged, returning her cheek to its former spot on his back.

Nightwing kept his gaze on the window, his smile now a full-fledged grin that made his face muscles ache. But he couldn't wipe it away.

Starfire just tightened her grip on his middle, a knowing smile on her face. She just loved to make Robin feel like this. _Nightwing now,_ she reminded herself.

She must have fallen asleep then, because she was suddenly aware of Nightwing's hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Star? Wake up, we're here. We're home."

* * *

Raven had just herded the boys to bed, finally forcing them away from the Nintendo. She had been in the middle of some late-night meditation when she felt something incredibly familiar at the edge of her consciousness.

_No, it can't be!_

Her aubergine eyes widened as her mind identified the two souls that were emitting such unfathomable joy from the edge of the island. As her concentration snapped, she fell out of the air and toppled onto the floor below. But she was too preoccupied with this new revelation to care.

She closed her eyes, feeling both her hands curl into fists as the emotions assailed her with such force that it actually hurt physically. She took three deep breaths, attempting to calm herself, knowing that if she met them in this state, she would make the tower crumble into a few piles of dust.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she murmured. Convinced that she had things under control once more, she searched the two presences over and over again, like a small child turning a river stone rounded by the swirling waters in her hand, observing in its entrancing mix of colors and reveling in its smooth surface.

There was absolutely no doubt about the fact that it was, indeed, them.

"Beastboy! Cyborg! They're here!" she cried, rushing through her door, her shout ringing throughout the hallways of the Tower.

She could feel them approaching, closer and closer.

"_Beastboy_!"

"Rae, what is it?" Beastboy asked in a voice blurred with sleep as he kept his pace beside her.

She didn't need to look behind her to know the rest of the inhabitants of the Tower were running alongside her.

"They're here," was her terse reply, her expression tense and reserved as the heavy footfalls of Cyborg, the light tapping of Bumblebee, and the soft tread of Beastboy's feet accompanied her to the space in front of the elevator.

"They?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Raven didn't answer. Instead she faced the elevator. Everyone could see someone was coming up, ascending floor after floor. Everyone, with the exception of Raven, fell into battle stances, determined to be ready for whatever it was that had gotten past the high security system.

The elevator gave a slight ping as it reached the top floor.

The double doors slid open.

* * *

"I wonder if our friends are awake at present," Starfire said as she leaned slightly against Nightwing. He looked at her rather worriedly, but put it aside as fatigue.

"I doubt it," he answered. "It's past their bedtime."

"What bedtime?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "We are all overage now, Robin."

Nightwing draped a hand around her shoulders for extra support. "Yeah, but Raven'll make sure they get proper sleep, so they won't be drooping if there's any trouble."

Starfire attempted a smile that was interrupted halfway by an immense yawn.

The elevator's bell rang, indicating that they had arrived at the top floor.

"Oh, thank X'hal we have arrived," Starfire mumbled.

The doors began to slide open.

* * *

Both parties stood like stone statues on either side of the open metal door. Only when the doors began to close did Nightwing reach out and step across into the darkened hallway, pulling Starfire along with him.

"Starfire," Cyborg whispered.

Tears welled up in Starfire's eyes as her eyes locked with her four shocked friends. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed them all.

"Friends…"

She reached out and gave Raven a tender hug. This was so unlike the usual rib cracking, jubilant hugs that Raven felt compelled to wrap her own arms around her alien soul sister.

Through the baggy Citadel slave uniform, Raven could feel how thin Starfire had become. She had always been slim, granted, but never bony like this. Raven let her tears fall on Starfire, and felt Starfire's own soak through the shoulder of her navy pajamas.

After a slightly tightening her grip, Starfire reluctantly let go of Raven, her touch lingering. Then she turned to Cyborg and Beastboy and locked them both in a uniting hug. Beastboy awkwardly patted Starfire on the back, still looking rather stunned.

"It's good to see you again, Titans," Nightwing said, arms crossed over his chest, his face adorned with his trademark lopsided grin, attempting to loosen the tension that was flowing through the air. But his attempt was promptly ignored.

"We watched you die," Beastboy uttered softly, voicing his thoughts. "We were there when you took the cup and disappeared."

Starfire shook her head ever so slightly. "No. That was not I." She spread out her arms, wide, as if to encircle the whole Tower, no, the whole universe, in her embrace. "See! Here I am – true, real, alive."

All three tackled her, tears of joy and relief dripping along the curve of their cheeks, letting out their pent-up grief that they had never expressed, since they had never held a funeral for her, nor spent a time of mourning for her, finding comfort in the assuring touch of each other's skin. It had been Nightwing's request not to hold a service for her until he had returned from his vengeance spree.

Bumblebee stood at one side, utterly perplexed at the tears they were shedding at Starfire and Nightwing's arrival. She did not know what Beastboy meant by saying 'watching her die'. No one had told her of anything that critical happening. She didn't know what to do, what to say.

The foursome remained huddled together, comforting each other with whispered words and slight touches on each other's shoulders. Beastboy's sobs had been reduced to hiccups.

Nightwing saw Bumblebee's confusion and went towards her.

"Cyborg didn't explain, did he?" he said knowingly. Bumblebee shook her head. She felt so awkward and out of place, and she didn't like it one bit. She was usually in the leader's position, on top of everything that was happening.

Nightwing eyes were still on Starfire's kneeling form. She was now murmuring soothingly to a hooded Raven. "We'll explain everything tomorrow," he promised to Bumblebee before addressing the whole team.

"I know how you're all feeling, but I think Starfire needs some rest now. You can ask questions later."

Without waiting for an answer, Nightwing scooped Starfire in his arms, bridal style, and swept off to his room.

* * *

Nightwing sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Starfire to return from her shower. He fiddled with a team picture on his bedside table that had been taken at the park. That innocent time seemed eons ago. It was like something from another life, not something that had been their life only a few years ago.

A swish of the door announced Starfire's entry. Nightwing looked up, his face mask-free as he always was when alone with Starfire.

"What are you pondering with such a serious expression, Robin?" she asked gently, lowering herself onto the bed to sit next to him.

"Oh, you know, just reminiscing the good old times," he said lightly, setting the frame back on his bedside table and turning his attention fully to her.

He needed to say something to her, something regarding a promise he had made, a promise he had broken not long after. (A/N: Read my oneshot _Give Your Word_ to understand what he means.)

"Star, I owe you an apology."

"What about?"

He stared at his toes, unable to meet her questioning gaze.

"The promise we made right before we got married, I broke it. I left my team helpless while I raged to avenge you. I'm…I'm sorry."

Starfire leaned her head against his shoulder. "I am glad you broke the promise, for without your actions, I would still be at the Citadel, as a slave. You need not be sorry."

Nightwing's arm snaked around her waist instinctively.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked, his voice low and soft. Starfire bit her lip, indecision coursing through her. He must have felt her body stiffen, because he added in the same soft voice, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready."

"No. I will tell you." Starfire looked up into the blue eyes she had dreamt about and missed every hour of the day. They looked into her soul, and she read the soul behind them.

_Are you sure?_ they seemed to ask.

She put a confident light into her gaze. _Yes. I am very sure._

Nightwing took her hand into his own, and she reveled in that simple contact that spoke so loudly without making a sound.

"The Gordanians wished to speak to me. We arranged a meeting in one of the conference rooms."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"We had the room inspected before I entered. However, Blackfire had knowledge of the techniques the guards would use, and thus avoided scrutiny. I was captured almost immediately.

Ambushed as I was, I had no time to do the fighting back of any sort. I was rendered helpless. Blackfire showed me a duplicate of myself that she and the Gordanians had created. She spoke to me of her plan to seemingly murder the false Starfire in your audience, with I watching but unable to do anything. She knew that this would pain both you and I, far beyond any other actions she could have taken.

She told me it was her revenge against me, revenge she had promised me that day she was caught by the Centauri police. As you know, that is exactly what she did."

A tear escaped an eye and disappeared into the collar of her nightshirt.

"I called out to you, Robin, but I could not stop your heart from breaking. I could not tell you that the Starfire you saw was not the real thing. I so wanted to, I shouted with my voice and mind, but you could not hear me."

As Starfire shivered at the memory, Nightwing tightened his grip on her waist, still remembering that day with a hideous clarity. Every scream, every movement the Starfire android had made was burned into his memory. Even when he thought back, the "Starfire" seemed so real…

"They took me back to the Citadel, to fulfill my duty, they said. Trogaar gave me to some of his male attendants and informed them that they could do with me whatever they wished.

I knew at once what he meant. But at first, they merely mocked me and used me as a servant girl, ordering me to bring them various objects. I relaxed for a moment, thinking that I had been mistaken in their intentions.

Then one night, one of the higher Gordanians that I had been assigned to summoned me to his room. I did not think this odd, as I had been asked to fulfill many tasks that way. I went without much thought or suspicion.

The moment that I had entered, I felt that something was wrong. There was no mess that I should clean, there seemed to be no reason that I should be there. He was lying on his bed, but sat up at my entry.

'You asked for me?' I asked, my eyes on the floor, as it is considered disrespectful to directly look at your master.

'Yes, Koriand'r.' he said in this voice I did not like. 'Come here,' he told me, indicating the space next to him. I obeyed."

She suddenly stopped talking and trembled uncontrollably. Her eyes looked up to Nightwing, wide and fearful.

"What is it, Star?" Nightwing asked, afraid of the answer.

"You will not think me unclean? You will not hate me?"

"Never, Star. Never." Nightwing reassured her, shaking his head hard to illustrate his point.

"He tried to…he…"

Starfire's mouth was one thin compressed line as she unsuccessfully tried to dispel the tremble from her voice.

"Oh, Robin, I was so afraid! So afraid that you would not be the only one, that he would take that away from me…" Before she knew it, the tears were falling thick and fast on her skin.

"No…" Nightwing whispered. "He didn't…"

Starfire attempted to rub the tears away.

"Even though they had put a power inhibitor on me, I still had enough strength to resist him and to run from the room. I could hear him cursing behind me, but I could not care.

This happened almost every day for the next few weeks, until one time…"

The tears were back and flowing, and Starfire couldn't stop it.

"He had come too close, and I pushed him away. He crashed into something, I could hear it, but I did not look back. They told me afterwards that I had killed him."

Nightwing was kneeling on the bed now, holding her tight to himself, wishing he had the power to reverse what she had been through.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault. It was his own fault…" he murmured, knowing that this is what she was worried about. She had broken what he had lived for his whole life, and the team's unspoken code. "It was an accident, it wasn't your fault…"

Nightwing held her tightly to him, still murmuring, stroking her back until her tremblings subsided. Time was insubstantial as they held on to each other.

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault...shh..."

He wiped the tears away with one swift stroke and kissed her gently on her forehead. Starfire looked up at him with large, tear-filled eyes, her face riddled with guilt. He could see she was still worried at what he would think of her.

"Nothing could make me love you less, never worry." he told her, his voice softly lilting.

Starfire gave him a watery smile, rubbing the tears down, relief flooding her senses. After many a deep breath, she continued her narrative once she could get her voice to work again.

"The Gordanians did not care much, because he had been of low rank, and I was still subject to this nightmare. But one day I was assigned to Blackfire and the overall cleaning of the Citadel. However, the Gordanians continued to harass me in the corridors."

"That's how you got all those bruises, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, they were quite displeased at my continued resistance…that is how I learnt what Blackfire had done for me.

One particular Gordanian who was the most insistent of them all, screamed to me that they should never have listened to my sister and should just have killed me as they had planned to. After some prying, I found that she had convinced Trogaar to place me under her rule after she had heard what they were attempting to do. Then you arrived, saving me."

Nightwing didn't say anything, just held on even tighter than before.

"What of you? What did you do?" she asked him, tugging slightly at his arms. He looked at her, not wanting to answer now, not when he had so much to swallow and process, not when he was ashamed of his own actions during her absence. But he knew that he must answer; he owed that much to Starfire.

He started his narrative by twiddling with his pajamas, the poor edge already frayed with his continued attentions during the years.

"I escaped to Gotham soon after we came back to earth, after finishing my costume. I needed to train to do whatever's necessary to complete the mission, and I knew Batman could help me there. You know that's why I ran away in the first place.

I didn't tell him about what had happened to you, but he found out anyway, and warned me not to do anything rash. But I already knew I couldn't. Whenever I got that urge to end my revenge with murder, your voice would be speaking in my ear, telling me you wouldn't want that."

He twisted the cloth until it resembled an azure length of rope.

"When I saw the light disappear from your eyes, I told myself I would never smile again. It was a sort of promise I had unconsciously made, because you were my laughter and my joy…but I found myself smiling at Tim's antics…enjoying my previous home. There were times where I wasn't thinking about you at all. It seemed like I was betraying you. I couldn't live with that...

That's when I flew to the Citadel to take my revenge against your death and found you, and I thought I was dreaming, because you alive was too good to be true."

"You need not have felt so, dearest," Starfire said, reaching over to his cheek and administering a gentle kiss. They stared at each other, knowing that they would never completely understand what the other had gone through, yet that they would always be there for each other. Starfire smiled, a smile full of past hurts and fears, yet completely engulfed in love and peace. Nightwing returned her smile with one of his own.

Nightwing lifted back the covers inviting her to slumber, and Starfire welcomed the long missed softness of the pillows and mattress.

They fell asleep almost instantly, leaning against each other the whole night.

-

-

-

-

-

Gaahh!! I haven't updated in ages and ages and ages... Forgive me!!

I think I should change the rating to T for suggestiveness in Starfire's narrative... What do you think? Should I?

Starfire hugs or Nightwing smiles for reviewers! Your choice.

Please review...? It wasn't _THAT_ bad, was it??


	13. Pizza

_Starfire smiled, a smile full of past hurts and fears, yet completely engulfed in love and peace. Nightwing returned her smile with one of his own._

_Nightwing lifted back the covers inviting her to slumber, and Starfire welcomed the long missed softness of the pillows and mattress._

_They fell asleep almost instantly, leaning against each other the whole night._

-

-

**Pizza**

-

-

-

Light surrounded her, softly filtering through the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding her. She twitched slightly in her sleep, trying to keep the warm, semiconscious state of half-dreaming, but she could already feel the sleep leaving her like water through her fingers.

She reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Nightwing said, a tender smile gracing his lips.

Starfire pushed herself up onto her elbows, for a moment not believing that she was really back at the Tower, but Nightwing's smile dispelled all doubt.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed cheerily. She tilted her head a little to the side. "You are already in the costume. Was there a disturbance while I slumbered?"

Nightwing gave a small shrug. "Yep, but our friends didn't wake us. They even disconnected the alarm from our room. But, they forgot about my communicator. Anyway, I was so tired I slept through the alarm."

He reached over to give a small kiss on Starfire's cheek. "I think it's high time we went down before they get worried."

Starfire grumbled and sunk deeper into the covers, giving Nightwing an imploring puppy eyed glance.

Nightwing smirked. "Nuh-uh. You need to get dressed," he said, pulling Starfire out of bed by the hand and giving her a light push towards the hallway and the bathroom. Starfire flashed a small smile at him before traipsing out the door.

She soon returned with sopping hair dripping water behind her, a pink towel wrapped around her shoulders. She snuggled the towel rather lovingly.

"I simply could not resist," she told Nightwing with a slightly self-conscious smile at his raised eyebrow. "It feels _so_ wondrous to be home once again and just have a slow, hot bath."

"I know what you mean," Nightwing said emphatically as Starfire rummaged through the closet and started to undress. A newfound surge of rage coursed through Nightwing like venom at the scars that crisscrossed Starfire's slender back. He saw her wince as the strap of the bra scraped her as she attempted to strap it on. He ground his teeth, his hand forming into a tight fist. He noticed that she pulled on long pants and a long sleeved shirt instead of her usual uniform, and he knew it was because she didn't want to worry her friends with her wounds.

Once she had everything on, he wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"Promise me you'll ask Raven to heal you later today," he said quietly.

Starfire twisted around to capture his lips with hers. "As you wish," she whispered when they parted, which admittedly took quite some time.

Starfire looked into his masked face, and something seemed to crash over her.

"So you became Nightwing," she murmured, a hint of sadness trailing behind the name. "It was you sierja to do so."

Sierja. Fate. Destiny.

"I can become Robin again," Nightwing told her, biting back the last two words, _for you_.

Starfire shook her head, and her emerald eyes locked onto the sapphires that she knew was hidden behind the length of cloth.

"No. Nightwing is his own man. He is not tethered to his mentor, to his past."

He knew she was referring to the death of his parents.

And Nightwing could still see the regret and yearning swimming beneath the surface of her twin lakes, but he knew there was also pride, pride that he had found himself.

"Let's go."

* * *

Beastboy lounged on the sofa, a movie blaring from the TV and a can of root beer in one hand. He glanced at Raven, who was deeply engaged in a thick fantasy novel she had started the day before. He found himself staring at her, marveling at the glossy purple hair that the sunlight gave a rich tint. Her flawless gray skin only enhanced the bright spark she held in her eyes, the only sign of her excitement as she read page after page.

The sound of her shifting slightly in her seat brought him back to reality, and he took a deep draught of the root beer before speaking.

"So, Nightwing and Starfire still asleep?"

Raven looked up from the book, looking faintly dazed. "Hmm?" Her eyes regained their focus. "Oh, yes, I'm pretty sure they still are. They've had a tough time."

"Do you think it was the right thing to disconnect the alarm from their room?"

Raven placed a bookmark carefully in her book before closing it. "Definitely. Robin might get a bit ruffled over it, but they needed a good night's rest. Heaven knows how many they're going to get, now that they're back here."

Beastboy reached over to the remote and switched off the television. "You're right. Robin has his work cut out for him. The Titans have been in a muddle ever since he got married."

They were now mere inches from each other.

Raven nodded. "Nightwing also needs to contact his father, and I _know_ Batman's going to demand him to come to Gotham when he finds out Nightwing and Starfire's back on Planet Earth."

"So, Raven…I was wondering…" Beastboy started a little hesitantly.

Raven's voice was surprisingly soft and dusky. "What, Beastboy?" she whispered.

The distance between the two Titans was quickly decreasing.

"If you would like to –!" Beastboy's words were cut short as the door of the Ops room swished open, and Raven hurriedly put some distance between them. Beastboy managed to bite back a snarl of annoyance at Nightwing's bad timing. But he still had to take a few deep breaths before he could get his typical smile back on his face.

Raven had already buried her head in the book she was reading before, but he could see she wasn't really reading the text. For one thing, she was at the wrong place in the book, and her eyes weren't moving across the page.

When he had composed himself, Beastboy turned in his seat and waved energetically at Nightwing and Starfire. If he and Raven noticed that Starfire wasn't in her uniform, they didn't mention it.

"Hey dudes!" he cried, and his joy was genuine, no matter what had happened beforehand. He couldn't say in words what the two's return meant to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." Nightwing replied. "I noticed there was trouble in the morning. Did you wrap it up?"

Beastboy shot Raven a look that said, _'I _told_ you he would notice.'_

Out loud he said, "Yeah, it was easy. Just some punk who thought early morning was better than midnight for a little stealing spree."

"Thanks for being so considerate, guys. We really needed a good night's sleep."

"I know. I could practically see the dark circles through your mask." Raven said dryly, placing her closed book on the space next to her before getting up. She approached Starfire, who was sitting at the table at the back of the room, unusually quiet and pale.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Raven asked worriedly. Nightwing stopped rummaging through the refrigerator and shot Starfire a worried look.

Starfire managed a weak smile. "Yes, friend. I am the o and the k."

"No you're not."

Nightwing had walked up to her side, abandoning all search of breakfast except to bring Starfire a bottle of mustard. He handed the "beverage" to her, and she accepted it with a brightened expression and a small "Thank you."

Raven looked quizzically at Nightwing, wondering what he had meant.

"Later, love." Starfire said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen and the fridge.

"We don't have anything, we need to go out if you want lunch." Beastboy told Starfire. "I'll just call Cyborg and Bee," he said, flipping open his communicator. "Then we'll be all set, cuz I'm hungry too and we didn't have lunch yet."

"Let us go to eat at the place of pizza!" suggested Starfire.

Beastboy looked to Raven and Nightwing who both nodded. "Right now, I welcome anything that isn't canned soup," Nightwing said with a shudder.

"Okay then. Beastboy calling Cyborg!"

Cyborg's face fizzled into existence on the small circular screen. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nightwing and Star are both awake and we're all hungry."

"Ah," he said, his tone unreadable. "Pizza place?"

Beastboy nodded. "Yep. We'll be down. Beastboy out."

"Cyborg is with his 'baby', yes?" Starfie said rather knowingly.

"Yes, and he's with Bumblebee. If it's okay with all of you, I'll transport us down."

Everyone nodded in ascent and drew near to her, and was promptly encased in black energy.

* * *

It was amazing how excruciatingly normal everything seemed to be. Beastboy told lame jokes in the T-car while Raven got annoyed at him. At P.I.Z.Z.A, Beastboy and Cyborg resumed their never-ending debate about tofu and meat.

"Veggies are _good_ for you, and so's tofu!" Beastboy shouted across the table.

"When it's so dang disgusting?" Cyborg retorted.

Beastboy glared at him with crossed arms. "Have you even tried it properly?" he accused.

Cyborg wasn't deterred in the slightest. "Well, the types you cook are an insult to my tastebuds."

"We'll have one cheese, one supreme, and one pepperoni." Nightwing told the waitress who was standing a little to the side, waiting for the Titans to make up their mind.

"One cheese, one supreme, one pepperoni." she repeated. "Okay, the pizza will be here soon."

She hesitated for a moment then asked, "If you don't mind my asking, where's Robin? None of us have seen him for _such_ a long time. I heard he was on a mission with Starfire…" She glanced at Starfire, curiosity stamped all over her face.

All of the Titans' eyes fixed on Nightwing, and an eerie silence fell over the table. For a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was the roar of the traffic below them and the general chatter of the other customers.

The waitress looked extremely uncomfortable and slowly started to back away.

"Ah, you see, I'm Robin," Nightwing explained with a slight smile. "Or, I used to be. The name's Nightwing now."

"Oh," she said, looking a bit confused. "Uh, thank you," she added before speeding away with their order.

The Titans were silent for a long time, even after she had left. Then Raven spoke.

"You know, that really is a problem."

She locked her fingers and propped her elbows on the table, placing her chin on her knuckles. "No one knows your new name, or that you used to be Robin. How are you planning to manage that?"

"Uh, I don't know?" he said, scratching the back of his head, looking awkward.

Thankfully, before he could look more stupid, the pizza arrived.

"All right!" Cyborg shouted, picking up a slice of the pepperoni at once.

Starfire folded back her sleeves just a little bit, and picked up a slice of the supreme, and bit into it tentatively. Then she closed her eyes and smiled before taking another bite, savoring every last bit. "I have never thought that I would enjoy pizza this much," she said, licking each finger delicately after she had finished.

"Me neither," Nightwing agreed after clearing his mouth with a large gulp, though unlike Starfire, who treated every bite as if it were holy, he had wolfed down three pieces already.

In her hurry to get another piece before the boys ate it all, Starfire was slightly careless and her sleeve slipped back to reveal her bruised arm. There was a collective gasp across the table at the black and blue blemishes across her golden skin.

"Starfire!" Bumblebee said, shock evident in her voice as well as her face.

Raven immediately reached over to her sister-friend, her hands glowing periwinkle with her healing power, and laid both on Starfire's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me at once?" Raven growled, trying to disguise her pain with irritation.

"I would have, truly I would," Starfire said. "I did not wish to worry our friends, and besides, I wished to spend time with our friends and I knew too well that they would insist upon my resting."

"But still," persisted Raven, though she had nothing more to say. Starfire had said exactly what they would have done if they had known.

Starfire tugged her arms gently away from Raven. "Later, my friend. Right now, let us enjoy the day."

The table was silent again, no one knowing what to say.

"Hey guys," piped up Beastboy, "Why don't anteaters get sick? Because they're full of anty-bodies! Get it?" He looked around expectantly at the assembly who merely groaned loudly.

Raven silently thanked the heavens for Beastboy's tactfulness.

-

-

-

-

That's all for today!!

Hey guys, want some more lame jokes? Listen to this – What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the car? Robin, get in the car.

-rolls over laughing- Sorry…I just _had_ to tell you this…now erase it from your memory after a review. It'll help with the trauma, I promise.


	14. Amends

_"Hey guys," piped up Beastboy, "Why don't anteaters get sick? Because they're full of anty-bodies! Get it?" He looked around expectantly at the assembly who merely groaned loudly._

_Raven silently thanked the heavens for Beastboy's tactfulness._

-

-

**Amends**

-

-

-

"You know," Beastboy said as they rode home in the T-Car, "We really need to celebrate your return. Heck, we couldn't even celebrate your _marriage_!!

Nightwing didn't say anything in reply. To Nightwing, his and Starfire's marriage day seemed to be farther than the moon. If he couldn't have felt the gold ring rub against his finger, he probably wouldn't have believed it had ever happened. It seemed to be something that happened a different lifetime ago.

"He's right. Your return merits something more than pizza," agreed Raven unexpectedly.

Everyone twisted around in his or her seats to stare at her.

"Cyborg, keep your eyes on the street, you're going to kill someone." Raven deadpanned, crossing her arms on her chest.

Cyborg sheepishly turned around and continued to drive.

Nightwing shifted uneasily in his seat. "Guys, I'd appreciate it if it was only our team, as no one else knows we're back, nor do they know we're married."

Bumblebee stared at him from her seat next to Cyborg. "That's where you're wrong. Everyone knows you've been gone these past few months. They just don't know where."

"I for one think you need to hold a press conference here in Jump," Raven told Nightwing, staring him in the eye. "That way you can inform everyone about two things; your return and your new identity."

"I second that," said Beastboy.

"Me too," Cyborg said, carefully keeping his eyes on the road ahead, but staring at his masked friend through the back mirror.

Bumblebee nodded. "Me three."

"Richard," Starfire said, placing her hand lightly on his arm and making him look to her, "Our friends speak words of wisdom. It will do well to follow."

"You do realize it means you have to be there too, right?" Nightwing said anxiously. "Are you up to it? Press conferences can be quite draining you know. If you want to, I'll be more than glad to wait."

At his words, Starfire crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yes, I know very well how the conference of press is very stressing and irksome. We had more than a few of them during my career as a Titan, do you not recall? Do not coddle me like a helpless puppy. I am a princess of Tamaran and a warrior trained by the Warlords of Okaara! I can handle more than you can comprehend!"

All the Titans laughed heartily in their minds at Nightwing's uncomfortable expression at Starfire's outburst, but they didn't dare let it out, though Beastboy gave a slight snigger that he quickly covered up with a short cough.

"Uh, of course I know, Star," he said, attempting to placate her. "It's just that...I mean... well... you know..." he trailed off, not knowing remotely what to say.

Beastboy gave another hacking cough. Raven whacked him with her paperback, but both actions went unnoticed by the couple.

"Or are you such a coward that you do not wish to show your face to the public?" Starfire asked, her eyes gaining a slight glow as they narrowed even further.

Nightwing held out his hands in protest, bumping into Beastboy, who was sitting next to him. "It's not that, honest!"

Starfire abruptly faced the front, her arms still crossed.

"Then, I see no reason to object. Raven, you may proceed."

Nightwing nodded to show he agreed as well, and remained gloomily slumped in his seat all the rest of the way.

Beastboy glanced at Raven, an irrepressible smile tugging at his lips. _'Oooh, totally dissed,'_ he thought at her.

Raven looked slightly smug. _'I know. He really had it handed to him this time.'_

"Is tomorrow okay for you?" Raven asked aloud. "I think it'll do well for all of us to attend, by the way. There will probably be a lot of questions for the rest of us too."

"Go ahead, do whatever you think is necessary." Cyborg said, and all the Titans nodded. Even Nightwing gave a sodden nod.

Raven gave a satisfied half-smile before settling more comfortably in her seat.

"Oh, and Beastboy?" she added, her voice low enough that no one else could hear her, "I don't think we need to worry about any parties. Bruce'll probably take care of that."

Beastboy grinned, closing his mouth that he had opened to ask about that very thing.

He was right. The Justice League, who monitored all interplanetary flights, both in and out, had noticed the blue T-Ship enter earth. And if the JLU knew, Batman knew.

Batman called that very evening, and demanded without preamble that he see Nightwing. Unfortunately, Nightwing had been in the shower after a lengthy movie run of all the Lord of the Rings series, (which was regrettably interrupted twice by the alarm) and the Titans told him so.

So Batman had to wait it out, visibly getting more and more irritated as the minutes passed. The Titans waited along with him, and each felt a trickle of cold sweat slide down their backs.

After a few minutes that felt more like hours to everybody present, Nightwing and Starfire appeared in the Ops room, chatting with each other. They stopped abruptly at the face of the Dark Knight that filled the full-length screen.

"Dick Grayson, you return to Earth after half a year without any news whatsoever and you don't even bother to contact me? What kind of son are you?"

When Batman's voice had ceased ringing about the room, Nightwing tentatively looked up. Never mind that he was twenty-four years old; a father was a father for life. Even so, he managed to look defiant as he gazed at the screen.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I just had a lot of things to think about and it escaped me."

"Like Kori, you mean." Batman's face broke into a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Princess Koriand'r. You've been sorely missed."

Starfire approached the screen, delight pooling in her eyes. "Likewise, k'norfka Bruce! If you were not a screen, I would have given you a better welcoming ceremony."

"You mean your rib-cracking hugs," Batman said, but there was no vice in his words. Rather, he sounded almost happy. He looked around the room at the whole team. "By the way, I think all of you should drop by soon. We have a lot of things to discuss, like your wedding, and it's been awhile."

Beastboy and Raven exchanged _'I knew it'_ glances, for more than one thing.

"Sure thing, Batman," Beastboy said. "I mean, I'd love to go, if Nightwing agrees to it that is."

"Sure, I'll go," Nightwing replied lightly. "I was planning to anyway. But after we sort a few things out over here."

"I would expect no less. Contact me with the date as soon as you can. We'll talk then."

Leaving those words hanging over the Titans' heads, he cut the connection and the screen blacked out, revealing the star-strewn sky beyond.

"Well, that wasn't unexpected. I knew he'd want to talk to you." Raven said, picking up the DVD cases that littered the floor and shelving them in their proper places. Straightening up, she glanced at the clock. "I've already set us up for the conference. It'll do well to get to bed early. It's already close to midnight."

"Rae, what time did you make it?" Beastboy asked, picking up an empty popcorn bowls and dumping them into the sink, Cyborg following suit with the other bowl.

"Ten o'clock sharp," she replied, using her powers to sweep the straggling kernels of popcorn scattered on the floor. Bumblebee, Starfire and Nightwing were straightening out the sofa, dusting off the popcorn shrapnels from the cushions before replacing them. Soon the Ops room looked tidy enough, if you ignored the two unwashed bowls still lying in the sink.

"I'll do that tomorrow," Bumblebee told the team, eyeing the small mess.

"Well, if that's all," Beastboy said, giving a gargantuan yawn accompanied with an equally exaggerated stretch. "I think I'll be going to bed. We _do_ have a press conference to set up."

Nightwing grasped Starfire's hand. "We're going to bed too. Good night, everyone."

"'Night all!" Cyborg said, and everyone split up to his or her respective rooms.

But just as Raven entered her room, she heard a soft knock.

"Come in," she called out, tucking her shoes under her bed. It was Starfire.

"I hope I am not intruding," Starfire said softly, still standing in the doorframe.

Raven smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, Starfire. What is it?"

Starfire came to sit next to her on the bed. "Nightwing insisted that I should come to you before the day ends."

Without another word, she pulled off her shirt. Raven drew in a sharp breath. The bruises she had seen earlier were nothing compared to this. Long slanted marks covered Starfire's back, and Raven was pretty sure they were whip marks. Some were old scars that had healed over with time, but most were still scabbed and oozing a clear yellowish liquid at the edges. Purple bruises blossomed all over the alien's once golden skin, leaving almost none of the original color left.

Raven was certain that this wasn't all. She began to inspect Starfire's body with her powers and, just like she'd expected, found numerous additional scars all over Starfire. On top of all that Starfire also had a sprained ankle, and the foot attached to that ankle was slightly fractured.

"Good Azar," she swore, "I'm going to _kill_ the next Gordanian that passes my way."

Raven slid off the bed and motioned for Starfire to lie down. "I'm sorry, but this is going to take awhile."

Wordlessly, Starfire lay face down on Raven's bed and buried her face in the pillow. Raven sat next to Starfire's long body and got to work, starting near the neck area.

For a long time neither spoke, Raven only wiping her forehead with the back of her hand from time to time, her face furrowed in concentration. Just as Raven reached Starfire's lower back, Starfire spoke up.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Silence.

Then, "For what? I'm just doing what a friend should do."

Raven could only see the back of Starfire's head, and suddenly noticed that the haircut was jagged and uneven. '_No doubt another Citadel atrocity._' she thought, and she had to suppress another surge of demonic rage and bloodlust.

"Still," Starfire murmured. "And it is not only that, friend Raven. Thank you for not asking how I received these wounds."

She swallowed. "I do not think I am entirely ready to tell anyone else other than Nightwing at the moment."

Raven worked on, her hands glowing with a soothing periwinkle light. "I don't expect you to. You don't have to tell anyone anything if you aren't ready, even if it means it takes your whole lifetime."

There was another long bout of silence, during which Starfire slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The green, scaly face leered down at her. 'Princess Koriand'r,' it hissed, making her title an insult. It's dirty hand reached for her, eyes showing he was drunk with lust. She shrank away but the hand just kept coming closer…and closer…and closer…_

Starfire sat up suddenly, instantly awake. Cold sweat covered her, and her breath was still coming in terrified little gasps. She could still smell his stench fill her nostrils.

When she had collected her wits, she realized with a jolt that she was lying next to Nightwing.

'_Raven must have carried me back to my room,_' she thought. She smiled inwardly. '_Just like Raven to do so._'

She gazed at her husband. She rolled the word along in her mouth. It was already almost a year since she had been married, but it still seemed odd to call her longtime friend and confidant her husband. The transition between friend and boyfriend had been natural, but right now she felt she would never get used to calling Nightwing her husband. Of course, she knew that with time, it would not only be natural but obvious.

In the pallid light of early morning, Nightwing looked pale, contrasting greatly with his dark tresses that spilled over his shoulders and fringed the edges of his face. His face was turned towards her, and she knew he had been watching her before he fell asleep.

His expression was tranquil, a face he rarely wore in the busy hours of the day. Though after he had started dating her, she saw it quite a few times.

"Husband Nightwing," she whispered, just to see how it sounded. It was still awkward. Though he and her were truly one now…had been ever since that night… She blushed at the memory. She reached down and kissed him on the cheek; she couldn't help herself. He was so handsome to her, and she delighted in the knowledge that he would be for at least twenty more years to come.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Nightwing murmured sleepily. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled as he met her eyes. "Feeling better today?"

Starfire berated herself for totally forgetting about Raven's healing session. She flexed her muscles a few times and was overjoyed to find that nothing ached. It was such a new feeling that for a few moments she couldn't answer.

"Star?"

"Oh, Nightwing," she breathed ecstatically, "Raven must be a blessing sent down from the heavens." She flew out of bed and twirled around in midair, her red-and-white-checkered pajama dress fanning out around her. "I have not felt this renewed in a long time!" she cried and gave Nightwing an excruciating hug that he enjoyed immensely nonetheless.

"Hey, hey, slow down, sweetheart," he laughed, though he returned the hug, "The day's just getting started."

Starfire giggled. "I apologize, it was just too wonderful a feeling to contain within."

"I'm just glad you're alright. C'mere, you."

He picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing exuberantly. The moment Starfire's feet touched the ground, Nightwing's lips linked with hers, and they held on to the sweet magic for as long as they could, exhilaration coursing through both souls. It was at these few times that they felt that nothing could ever go wrong.

Starfire reached in for more, but Nightwing placed a warning finger on her lips.

"Later, sweetheart. We need to meet up with the others soon to discuss the press conference."

Starfire looked distinctly disappointed, but soon gave Nightwing a gentle smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I believe you still owe me that," she whispered seductively before turning away with a wink.

At the door, Starfire turned around and gave him a cheerful little wave before floating out to the bathroom. Nightwing gave a slight chuckle, slightly shaking his head in wonderment.

* * *

All six of them sat around the coffee table, several sheets of paper covered with Raven's tidy handwriting between them, along with five mugs of various beverages. One cup of green tea for Raven, one cup of soymilk for Beastboy, one cup of café américano for Cyborg, a café latte for Bumblebee, and two cups of apple juice for Nightwing and Starfire.

"So, we won't really tell them what happened?" Beastboy asked.

Raven took a long draught from her cup before setting it back down with a clunk. "No. All we're going to say was that there was a little problem on Tamaran, which isn't really lying, because it's true. It all started on Tamaran."

"And we won't say anything about my marriage."

Raven looked at Nightwing. "No. The public doesn't need to know every single part of your private life."

"Well, that's a relief," Bumblebee said, reaching for her mug. "I hope that applies to all of us."

Beastboy smirked. "Why? Do you have something to hide?"

Bumblebee just cuffed him on the head. "Shut your trap, green bean."

It was her turn to smirk as Beastboy grimaced.

"Ow, that hurt!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Raven reached over and organized the papers, tapping them against the surface of the table to straighten them out. "You deserved it."

Beastboy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Rae, you know you love me," he said, leaning his face towards her. Raven just thwacked him with the papers.

Beastboy leaned back into the sofa, arms crossed. "What is it, hit the changeling day?" he grumbled. Starfire patted him consolingly on the arm while the rest of the Titans laughed heartily.

"Well," Nightwing said when he had managed to stop laughing, "I guess we're done. Meeting adjourned."

Cyborg glanced at his arm-clock. "And in good time too. It's already nine thirty. Where did you say you set us up again, Raven?"

"The park. Only place big enough for whoever wants to come."

Nightwing stood up. "Let's go then."

The other five followed suit, and all of them exited the Ops room.

* * *

"Any questions?"

A man with mouse brown hair raised his hand. "So, what exactly was this _problem_ that you're talking about?"

"That's classified information. I can't tell you." Nightwing replied.

"What if it's directly connected to the safety of our planet?" a blonde haired woman in the back called out.

Starfire answered this one, her voice loud and clear. "I assure you, it has nothing to do with global security. But as a Tamaranian, I am bound to my planet when trouble occurs."

"What about Nightwing? Why did he go with you?" the woman insisted.

"Nosy reporters," Bumblebee muttered under her breath. Cyborg merely smiled.

Starfire didn't even blush. "He came with me to assist me. The other Titans remained here to guard our city."

"What about the Nightwing that was sighted in Gotham a few months back? Is it the same person, or is it another one?" someone shouted.

"We are one and the same," Nightwing told the voice.

A teenage kid waved his hand around in the air. "Why on earth were you at Gotham? I thought you went to Tamaran."

The crowd stirred and murmured confusedly.

"I went to Gotham to finish my training with my mentor," Nightwing explained. "I needed everything I could get."

"Are you really Robin?" a little kid hanging onto his mother's hand asked loudly. "Because your hair's real different."

Nightwing cracked a smile. "Yes, I used to be Robin, and as for my hair, I think I like it better this way. What do you think?"

The boy gave him a grin minus two front teeth. "I like it that way too. It looks shiny."

"What about Bumblebee? Is she a permanent part of this team, or will she be returning to Titans East?"

The black woman who had asked waited for the answer with and eager pen and pad in hand. All the Titans looked at Nightwing. He hesitated, indecision running about his brain.

Nightwing turned back to the crowd. "We'll get back to that later. Anything else?"

The crowd murmured, but no more questions were fired their way.

"Okay, then, the press conference is officially over."

As the Titans turned to leave, the crowd slowly dissipated as everyone went their own way.

-

-

-

-

Special thanks to Fireflyoflight457, my Beta, for all her help and support! I couldn't have done this without you!

Now, her story TTNG Book 1 and Book 2 are great, so go read them too :D

So, another chapter done...but there's so many more stories to tell...I'm afraid this'll be very, very long...

Now then. It's the Fourth of July, so I hope you have enough spirit left to give out some reviews!! Virtual chocolate brownies for anyone who does!!


	15. Promises

-

**Promises**

-

-

-

-

Nightwing sat in his office – well, Evidence Room – trying to finish off the next pile of paperwork. What people didn't realize was that a hero's work isn't all fighting and bashing criminals. What would he give if that _were_ really all there was to it…

He grit his teeth, suppressing the urge to throw the whole six piles of twenty pages each off the desk and across the room. He could see that Raven had tried to do some of it (no one could mistake that neat handwriting) but from what he had read in the crime log and the papers, the Titans had had their hands full.

Anyway, none of the other Titans had experience in this area, as he was usually the one filling these papers out. No one had forced him to do so, but as the leader, he felt this was his duty to the team. They had a hard enough time fighting supervillains; they shouldn't have to do such mundane and tedious work.

He smothered the tiny voice that said, _what about you?_

He also suspected that he didn't exactly trust them to do a thorough job with this, when a small mistake might lead to an irritating legal problem. Funny, he trusted them with his life, but not with something as trivial as this.

He heard the door open behind him.

"I still have a whole lot to do, Star," he said without looking up. But it was a different voice that met his ears.

"It's Raven, Nightwing."

He spun around in his seat, and sure enough, the cloaked figure of his teammate was outlined at the door.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" he said with a considerable amount of surprise. She didn't say anything, just approached his overflowing desk and stood beside him.

"Go back to your work, you can hear me talk while you do."

Nightwing laid down his pen. "Nope. When my sister's trying to tell me something, it's usually important, so I think the papers can wait."

Raven crossed her arms, and Nightwing suddenly felt the pen wedge itself between his fingers. He looked down at his right hand and saw the pen encased in Raven's dark energy.

"If that's the attitude you have, it's going to take a few years to finish all that, instead of a few hours," she said smugly. "Now hurry up and start, so I can start talking."

Nightwing shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and flashing her a smile, he leaned over the papers again. There was a long period of silence, the scratching of the pen the only sound that could be heard. Nightwing wondered what Raven wanted to say to him, but he waited in silence, knowing there was no hurrying her.

When he had finished the third pile, (_Thank goodness,_ he thought,) Raven slightly shifted her feet, the rustling of her cloak a sudden sound in the quiet.

"I'm guessing that you already finished reading the crime log," she said, her voice abrupt.

"Yes," Nightwing replied, pulling another piece of paper towards him.

"Have you read all the newspaper articles yet?"

"No, not yet."

Nightwing couldn't see where this conversation was going, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

What Raven said next was as unexpected as anything.

"I'm sorry."

The pen made a slight detour, squeaking in protest at the pressure of his hand.

"I messed up a lot of things."

Nightwing replaced the cap on the pen and laid it on his desk before facing her.

"What are you talking about? You did just fine."

Raven's voice was bitter. "So fine in fact, that the crime rate skyrocketed for two months before dying back down, and that was just because we brought Bumblebee in."

"Now that you mention it, what do you think about making her a permanent addition to the team?"

"Don't change the subject."

Nightwing sighed. "Look," he said, "Everyone makes mistakes. I've made more mistakes than anyone else in the team, and serious ones too, but you guys have always forgiven me. Besides, your 'mistakes' weren't really mistakes. I bet when the villains realized that both Starfire and me were gone, they would have had a ball. It's happened more times than I can count back in Gotham."

Raven still looked guilty. Nightwing stood up and placed both hands on her shoulders. "We're both so much alike, aren't we? Always blaming things on ourselves." He led her to the door and opened it. "Come on, let's get out of here. The papers can rot for all I care."

Raven tried to backtrack. "But –" she started, digging her heels into the floor.

"Starfire'll be mad at me if I stay in here much longer anyway," Nightwing cut in. "C'mon, Raven, let me have some fun!"

Dumbfounded, Raven's hold on the floor loosened and Nightwing began to escort her to the Ops Room.

"Now, if that was Beastboy talking it would make sense," Raven muttered, "But Nightwing? Our obsessive leader?"

As they entered the Ops Room, his hold on her loosened, and she saw his black hair stream slightly behind him as he ran into the open arms of Starfire, who looked delightedly surprised. He held her up in his arms and placed a large kiss on her lips.

"Admiring the scenery, Rae?" came a sly voice in her ear. She turned around to see Beastboy leaning on the doorframe behind her.

She spun back towards the room, just in time to see Nightwing and Starfire lean even closer into each other in a full make out session. She spun right back around and found herself literally nose to nose with a green face.

"You know you want to," he said, his breath smelling remarkably like the sweet scent of freshly cut grass in the summer evening. So strong, so overpowering… Suddenly she noticed how long and thick his eyelashes were. Inside her mind, Happy shrieked happily, and Love gasped, her eyes wide and shining. _Go on, go ahead!_

_Oh, what the heck,_ thought Raven, and pulled Beastboy's head towards her, locking him in a strong kiss. Beastboy only looked surprised for a moment, before lifting her up in his arms and exiting the room, lips still in contact. The door swished closed behind them.

No one noticed anything.

-

-

-

-

Nightwing stood in front of the whole team assembled in the Ops Room.

"We're going to go to Gotham this weekend…if that's okay with all of you."

No one said anything for a moment.

"Just a question, but do we have any choice in this in the first place?" Bumblebee asked.

"About going, no. About when to go, yes." Nightwing replied.

Beastboy jumped up from his seat next to Raven on the sofa. "Well then, everything's settled! Gotham, here we come!"

Raven pulled him back down by the sleeve. "Wait just a moment, Beastboy. Nightwing, are we going to leave the city totally unprotected while we go on a pleasure trip?"

Nightwing shook his head and gave out a short bark of laughter. "Of course not! I've asked the Justice League to cover for us."

Everyone looked round-eyed at him.

"Oh, come on," Nightwing said, exasperated. "They're not _that_ great and mighty, and anyway, we came up with the team idea first."

The rest of the team still looked awestruck.

Nightwing rolled his eyes (which, very luckily, could not be seen under his mask) and said, "Well, if everything is in order, I'll tell Batman to be expecting us."

When he had left, the Titans began to chatter excitedly.

"The Justice League is covering for us. The _Justice League_!!" Beastboy said, his eyes practically shining. "What an honor!"

Raven pulled up her hood. "Actually, I don't see what's so great about them filling our post for us."

"I agree with Raven," Starfire said. "The Justice League is merely another team of heroes, like ourselves. Friend Flash is a founding member, do you not recall?"

"Yeah, I remember. Lucky duck."

"C'mon BB," Cyborg said, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Beastboy crossed his arms. "A'course not! Why would I be?"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, _you_ wouldn't be jealous of a trivial thing like _that_."

Beastboy gawked at her. "Whaddaya mean, trivial? I mean, they're the greatest group of heroes in this century! Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl…"

"_And_ Flash." Raven cut in. "If you're going to hero-worship them, don't do it here. We're _all_ heroes, and I for one, consider myself on the same level as they are."

She stood up and left the room with a swish of her cloak, Starfire close behind her.

Beastboy casually leaned back on the sofa with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. "Ah, she's jealous."

Cyborg poked Beastboy in the side, which made him jump up and open his eyes with a yelp. "You wish," Cyborg said with a grin, making Bumblebee laugh. "Though I do think it's a big deal, them helping us. Whatever Nightwing might say, almost everyone there's been fighting crime way longer than us."

"Yeah, I've heard so many stories about Superman, I want to see for myself how much is real and how much is fiction." Bumblebee added.

Cyborg nudged Beastboy with a certain gleam in his eyes. "Yo, BB, want to do some vidgames before we have to go meet the Bat?"

Beastboy answered with a similar gleam in his own eyes. "Oh, you're on! The right side controller's mine!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg cried, trying to tackle Beastboy American football style, but Beastboy morphed into a crow and flew up, the controller safely clutched in his claws.

"Ha!" he cried out in triumph.

"I'll just be going then," Bumblebee said over their loud scuffles, but no one noticed. "Great," she muttered to herself, then let herself out the door.

"Did she say something?" Cyborg asked Beastboy after losing to their battle for the controller. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders with an undistinguishable sound issuing from his mouth.

-

-

-

-

"Whoa."

Beastboy, or should we say, Garfield Logan, nearly dropped his suitcase from his lap onto his feet, staring up at the large building on top of the high hill that was Wayne Manor. The wind through the open car window gently ruffled his hologrammed blond hair as the rest of the Titans stared up at the mansion as well. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it _was_ quite large.

Starfire had been here several times before, and thus wasn't fazed at all. "I cannot wait to see Tim and k'norfka Bruce and Alfred again," she said excitedly.

"I can't wait either," Dick smiled. He called out to the driver, "Hey, Victor, you probably have to steer a little to the right to get there."

"Will do," Victor Stone said. "Yo, Karen, what do you think of Dick's childhood home?"

Karen's eyes were glued to the windows. "It's quite a mansion," she replied. "Wish I had a home as great as this."

Rachel was impressed too, but her blank face didn't show it at all. She just pulled at her black hair from deep under the navy blue hoodie she was wearing.

Garfield leaned over to whisper into her ear. "It's pretty as it is, Rae."

"Raven," she corrected immediately. "Well, Rachel for the majority of this trip." She stared at her teammate's hologrammed face. It felt so foreign every time he used it…at least he didn't change his eyes. He cocked his head slightly, a questioning expression on his face. She quickly looked away, a slight blush adamantly creeping onto her cheeks.

The moment they properly parked their car (actually, rented car) on the lawn, Starfire hopped out, and rang the bell with enthusiasm. The rest of the Titans slowly straggled out as she positively fizzled with glee. The door finally opened, and Tim barreled out, straight into Starfire's strong arms.

"Nice to see you too, Kori," he managed to say, encircling his arms around her too. She held him out at arm's length.

"You have grown to become quite a young man," she commented with a smile.

"It would be nice if he acted like one," came a slightly amused voice from the door.

"Bruce!" Kori cried, bestowing a strong hug on him as well. "Finally, I have acquired the chance to give to you a proper hello."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, I suppose you have," he said.

Dick arrived at the scene, heaving a suitcase along with him. "Hi, Bruce," he said.

"Well, let us have the pleasantries inside." Alfred said. Gesturing at the door, he added, "Shall we?"

Garfield, Rachel, Victor and Karen all trooped in, dragging suitcases of their own.

"Please, leave your bags at the door," Bruce said, "I'll take them to your rooms later."

Dick did set his suitcase down, but he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Bruce, I used to _live_ here. We're not just guests…well, my friends are, but I'm not. They're as much my guests as yours. I'm going to be the one to take the bags up."

Bruce shrugged lightly. "Fine with me."

"Master Bruce, why don't we show our guests the dining room?" Alfred cut in.

Soon everyone was seated around the long table. Garfield's eyes were still darting around everywhere, trying to see everything at once. Only when Rachel elbowed him in the side did he stop pivoting his head around and pay attention to the company gathered.

"So," Dick began, "I guess we should introduce everyone first. Bruce, this is Rachel, Garfield, Victor and Karen," he said, gesturing to Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Bumblebee in turn. "I think you've met everyone before, except Karen. Everyone, this is Bruce Wayne, my father, and Alfred, our butler."

"Hi," the Titans all chorused.

Alfred set seven cups of tea on the table. "Thank you, Alfred," Kori said warmly, looking up at him.

"You are most welcome, Miss Anders." Alfred replied with a little bow, heading towards the kitchen again.

"Now that we're all here," Bruce said, "Let's talk. Dick, what do you plan to do?"

Dick looked dumbfounded. "Uh, plan to do?"

"About yourself." Bruce's intense blue gaze seemed to bore into his face. "About your Dick Grayson self that you've neglected for the past, oh, eight years."

Dick looked slightly insulted. "I haven't neglected it!" he complained. "I've done my SATs, I finished college…"

"Fine," Bruce said, "But what about your marriage?"

"What about it?"

All the Titan's eyes switched towards Bruce.

"You and Kori are already known as a couple," he said, with an air of explaining the obvious. "Nightwing and Starfire are married, though I've noticed no one knows yet, not even the superhero community."

Dick didn't say anything, so Bruce plowed on.

"What I'm saying is, what are you going to do with yourselves? When are you going to get married as Dick and Kori?"

There was a collective silence. Everyone was looking at Dick, who looked genuinely surprised.

"You…you're going to let us get married? Just like that?" he stammered incredulously.

Bruce grinned. "Yes, just like that."

"But I thought you would…well…"

A raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Throw a fuss and refuse to let me get married."

Bruce's smile widened. "I was planning to. But, considering the fact that you've been already married for a year, and the fact that the marriage is essentially unknown to the public, I think it'll be safe for you to do so."

Kori flew over to Bruce and did what Dick wanted to do, but could not. She almost knocked him off his chair with a sound hug.

"You're welcome," Bruce chuckled.

-

-

-

-

Fireflyoflight457's comment made me realize that this chapter, especially the last bit, would be somewhat confusing.

Well, the reason there's going to be a second marriage is because Dick Grayson's persona isn't married just yet. As he still needs his civilian face, he's going to have to marry Kori as Dick. Especially since Dick and Kori aren't "legally" married in the US yet.

The thing is, Dick thought Bruce would force him to keep up his "playboy" image for a while before marriage so people won't suspect that Dick might be Nightwing, but it seems Bruce will go easy on him this time.

So, as always, your opinion matters! Reviews are the perfect way to tell me what you think of this…


	16. Second Wedding

**-**

**-**

**Second Wedding**

-

-

-

The wedding preparations started right away. Gold embossed invitations were sent to a few close friends, the wedding hall was picked out, and the Titans went dress shopping. Or, to be exact, Rachel, Karen and Kori went dress shopping, while the boys managed the menu and their own tuxedos they'd need for themselves; something about bad luck if the groom saw the bride before the marriage.

"How about this one?" Karen asked, holding up a pink dress that ended at the ankles. "It's spring – I think it'll be okay."

Rachel critically examined the embroidery. "I hate pink," she muttered under her breath.

"Truthfully, I would like a more formal-looking gown," Kori confessed. "White and very long, with a very long veil."

Flipping through some more magazines, Rachel said, "Kori, you don't have to _find_ something that suits you entirely. Jessica Flightly is going to tailor the dress quite a bit."

"Speak of the devil," Karen murmured as Jessica entered the room.

"Find anything to your liking, Miss Anders?"

Kori turned to the designer. "I would like a white dress that is quite long," she replied with a smile.

Jessica briskly picked out a few magazines from the pile that Rachel was practically drowning in.

"Trailing?"

"Yes."

"Sleeves or no sleeves?"

Kori hesitated for a moment. "No sleeves, please."

Jessica pointed out a few designs to Kori. "Now, this one has some splendid embroidery around the chest area and the edge of the train, but if you want something more formal, this one is the one you're looking for…"

-

-

-

-

"Dude! The menu doesn't have any tofu!" Garfield cried in dismay as he read through the list.

"Of course!" Victor said. "Who else is vegetarian besides yourself?"

Garfield stood there, his face screwed up in thought. "Uh… Garth is!" he finally said.

"Garth eats meat, it's only seafood he doesn't." Dick reminded him. "Anyway, don't worry – it's buffet-style. You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to."

"Then," Garfield said, "I'll add some tofu sausages and grilled tofu slices to this list."

Victor wanted to, but couldn't disagree with that. He merely frowned for a moment before adding some more meat-related things to the list.

"It's lucky I've already planned this wedding while I was planning the wedding at Tamaran," Dick said.

"Dude, you knew this would happen?" Garfield said in amazement.

Dick nodded. "It was obvious, really."

Garfield cocked his head to one side. "Wait, does that mean everyone has to be married twice?"

"No," Dick explained, "It's just because the media's going to have a ball if the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne has a illegimate child with someone." He sighed. "I hate the press. They're going to have a ball with my wedding too. At least it'll be Clark that's going to be reporting this."

"Who's Clark?" Victor asked offhandedly.

Dick looked furtively around. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet that Victor and Garfield had to strain their ears to catch what he next said. "This car isn't bugged, right?"

Victor shook his head. "I checked – it's not."

"Well…don't tell this to anyone outside the Titans, okay?" He leaned in towards them, so that his whisper could be heard. "Clark Kent is Superman."

Garfield, who had been drinking a can of coffee, started coughing as he had inhaled some of the coffee in shock. "You mean, Clark Kent of the Daily Planet is Superman?" he wheezed when he had enough breath to speak.

"Yeah."

There was an awed silence for a few moments as Garfield and Victor processed this new piece of information in their brains. Then, Garfield spoke up.

"When are the girls going to be done?" he asked impatiently, for they were sitting in the car, waiting for the girls to finish picking out the wedding dress, and their own dresses they would be wearing as bridesmaids. "Dick, you told me you guys already agreed on what kind of dress you're gonna buy."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, but Jessica Flightly, the designer, she's pretty picky on what someone wears, especially if it's one of her designs. Especially if it's Kori."

"What about Kori?"

Victor chipped in, twisting around in the driver's seat so he could participate in their conversation. "Kori used to be a model, didn't you know?"

Garfield shook his head, leaning back into the seats. "No one ever tells me anything," he said dejectedly. "What else don't I know?"

"A whole lot, I'd bet," Victor said, and both he and Dick laughed while Garfield looked rankled.

-

-

-

-

"You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled up at Kori, as Kori herself looked rather self-consciously down at her dress.

"Truly? I am still not certain…"

Rachel touched Kori's hand slightly with her own. "I am. Dick will faint after one look at you."

"Rachel's right. I'd be surprised if he doesn't," Karen said, offering Kori a wide smile.

Kori finally cracked a smile that widened as the joy welled up in her heart.

The dress was white and strapless, the front a heart cut, her smooth back exposed by a large v-cut. Small, shimmering beads were sewn in swirling patterns, catching the light with every turn she made. Golden embroidery followed the curving pattern of the beads and crept down the length of the dress to decorate the train. Her floor-length veil, with a delicate floral pattern woven intricately into it, fell softly around her shoulders, trailing behind her above the almost equally long train of her dress. A silver set, crystal tiara in a vine and flower design rested on her fiery hair that was smoothly pulled back and twisted up on her head.

Jessica Flightly stood in front of her, scrutinizing the dress and murmuring to herself as she slightly adjusted the dress, smoothing the train and making sure it sat correctly.

"There," she finally said, "You look absolutely brilliant."

The door opened a crack, and Bruce's head poked inside.

"Kori," he said, entering when he had seen that they were all dressed and ready.

Kori's head swiveled round to the door. "K'norfka Bruce," she smiled, unable to walk towards him in her long dress lest she disturb it. Instead, Bruce walked to her, a square lacquer box in his hands.

"Here," he said, and without another word, he opened the unadorned box.

Rachel, Karen and Kori gave a collective gasp. Jessica only smiled and quietly slipped out to the back room.

On the white silky cushion inside the case sat a gold necklace, with a single sparkling diamond pendant hanging in the middle. Two matching earrings were nestled in the circle the necklace chain made, twinkling merrily in the light. Bruce lifted the necklace out and carefully fastened it around Kori's neck. Then he handed her the earrings, which she quickly clipped on under the shadow of her veil. The jewelry matched her dress perfectly.

"Thank you," she breathed, glancing down at the gleaming jewel at her neck. "It is beautiful."

Bruce just smiled. "It's an old family heirloom," he said. "My mother wore it on her wedding, and I thought you'd like to have it."

Forgetting her dress, Kori flung her arms around his neck in a thank-filled hug. Just then, the door creaked open again, and golden hair swung inside. It was Melvin, now a young girl of fourteen. She looked pretty in a dark blue dress that complemented her blue eyes and her blonde hair that swung freely around her shoulders. Her curious eyes gazed inside the room.

"Hi, Rachel," she said, and her face held the light of excitement. "The bridegroom wants to know when the bride's going to be ready."

"Where are Tommy and Timmy?" Rachel asked worriedly. "I hope you haven't left them unsupervised. They'll make a total mess."

Melvin placed her hands on her hips in mock anger. "You know me better than that! Mr. Logan's looking after them."

"Garfield?" Rachel asked, not reassured at all. "I don't think that was a good idea, Melvin."

Melvin just shrugged. "He was the only one not running around frantically, trying to make last-minute arrangements. Anyway, everyone's waiting." She slipped out after tipping a wink at Kori, closing the door behind her.

"I guess this is it," Karen said quietly. She adjusted her floaty, sky-blue dress and walked to the door, her hand on the handle. Bruce offered Kori his arm, which she took, picking up her bouquet of colorful spring flowers on the way. Rachel gave a last, swift glance at the full-length mirror before walking out with Karen, Bruce and Kori right behind her.

Halfway to the main hall, Bruce stopped and smiled at Kori, then gently lifted her hand off his arm. Kori looked up at Bruce, quite surprised. Her mouth parted, a question on her lips, but she never said a word. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise and delight as she saw a bulky someone emerge from the shadows.

It was Galfore, looking odd and uncomfortable in a black suit and white shirt, a hologram ring visible on his left hand. He smiled at her. "Koriand'r," he said in his rumbling voice.

She made to embrace Galfore, but stopped short as a much slimmer form stepped out from behind him. The figure bowed, flashing a white grin as he did so. A gasp issued from Kori's mouth, and tears shone in her eyes.

Standing in front of her was Ryand'r, her beloved younger brother, the brother she had lost and thought she'd never see again, his bright red hair glinting in the sunlight that poured in from the stained glass windows. He was still smiling, standing there beside Galfore who was also beaming down at her.

"You had better go, sister," Ryan said, and his deep voice held none of the boy she once knew. "Your betrothed is waiting."

Galfore took Kori's hand and they started to walk away. But just before the door opened, she gave a fleeting glance behind her. Ryan gave a nod, and she was swept inside.

Sunlight filtered in from the stained glass windows of the small cathedral. The plush red carpet stretched out before her, and she saw Dick standing at the end, the light from the window behind him creating a halo around his mass of dark hair.

Dick's heart seemed to stop as a white vision entered the room. An angel seemed to have descended from heaven and was walking towards him, face shrouded in a white, semi-transparent veil. With every step she took, his heart thudded in step.

As she walked down the aisle, she saw familiar faces all around her – Wally, Jenny, Garth, Roy, Joseph, and Kole… Barbara gave a small nod at her as she passed… Tim, looking dashing in a tuxedo, Melvin standing next to him, both grinning… Alfred, Bruce, Karen, Victor, and Rachel, all standing in the front row; Timmy and Tommy, Rachel's hands grasping them tightly… Garfield standing next to Dick, his smile bright, and she missed his funny tooth…

The claret carpet had finally ended, and Galfore had kissed her hand lightly, leaving her to walk the rest on her own, to where Dick stood waiting. His hand quickly encased hers, and she glanced into his joyful face. They both turned to the celebrant, though their hands remained clasped together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

But Kori wasn't listening. The image of their friends and family, all with smiling faces swam before her, and she saw Ryand'r's silvery smile and the halo framing Dick's head. Dick's hand squeezed hers gently and she returned the pressure.

"Do you, Richard John Grayson, take Kori Luna Anders as your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied, biting down on the happy whoop that urged to fly out of his throat.

"Do you, Kori Luna Anders, take Richard John Grayson as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Kori said, and she made no move to conceal the bright smile upon her face.

Garfield stepped up, a pair of rings as golden as his hair glinting on his hand. Richard took one, the same ring he had given her two years ago (was it only two years?) when he had asked for her hand. The ruby glinted as brightly as it had done on that autumn evening sunset.

"I give you this ring," Dick began, "as a symbol of my never ending love. Your light shines in my darkness, your touch heals my scars. Your soul is all I need by my side in the bumpy road of life ahead me. May this ring be an everlasting promise of my devotion." He slipped the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring," Kori said, her voice clear and sure, "as a symbol of my never ending love. You are all that I have ever needed. You understand me, as no else ever can. You fill me, as the wine fills the goblet. With you I am assured that I will never be destitute of love. Your fountain overflows with love, never to run dry. May this ring be an everlasting promise of my heart."

She gently slid the remaining gold ring onto Dick's ring finger, briefly glancing down at her own hand to make sure she had chosen the right one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kori looked up as Dick slowly lifted the veil off her face.

"You take my breath away," he murmured quietly.

"So do you," was the reply. And in a heartbeat, their lips met.

A cheer rose from the assembled friends.

"Way to go, Dick!" whooped a voice that sounded suspiciously like Garfield's as the couple lingeringly drew apart.

The hall exploded with sound. Congratulations poured in from all sides, many hugs were received and given, many hands shaken.

"C'mon y'all, group photos _before_ we dig in!" came the loud voice of Victor over the heads of all. There was a smattering of appreciative laughter before everyone gathered round the new couple for a group picture.

"On the count of three!" shouted the photographer. "One, two…"

There was a bright flash as the moment was captured forever on film.

-

-

-

-

The moment everyone had arrived at the manor and most people were in the ballroom/reception area, enjoying the dinner that included a few articles of tofu on the menu, Kori tugged on Dick's hand.

"Robin," she whispered, forgetting herself in her excitement, "I must introduce you to my brother!"

Dick's eyes widened. "Ryand'r? But I thought you said –" His words were cut short as Kori began to run, dragging Dick along behind her.

"Kori, wait! Your dress," Dick said, pulling her to a stop. "I think it'll be better if you get into something simpler first."

Kori looked impatient, and for a moment, Dick thought she would refuse.

"Let us make with the haste then," she sighed, changing her course to the changing room. Once there, she quickly lifted out the simple but elegant white dress they had prepared beforehand.

"It's a shame to change into that other dress," Dick said. "You looked like an angel in your white wedding dress. And the way your tiara shone in the sunlight…absolutely mind-blowing. Too bad we had to hologram you…"

Kori winked roguishly, and slipped the hidden hologram ring off her finger. Her hair returned to her original magenta hue, her irises were rimmed green once more and small tufts of red replaced her eyebrows.

"I've missed my Star," Dick murmured, staring unabashedly at his bride.

"So have I," Kori said softly, grinning up at Dick. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You have not seen the last of this dress, my husband. Remember, more photographing still remains."

"Ah, I'd forgotten."

"But now," Kori said, quickly lifting her veil and tiara away from her head, "My brother awaits."

Dick helped take her clothes off, unzipping her wedding dress so she could step out and slip into the other dress. She dressed hastily, checking herself in the mirror for a brief moment, placing the hologram ring back onto her finger as she did.

"Let us go," she said, her voice excited. Dick opened the door, and Kori had to force herself not to soar into the air along with her spirits and walk on the solid ground. Her eyes searched the room for Ryan. There was Galfore, sitting with Bruce and Barbara; Rachel, Garfield, Victor and Karen sat chatting at another table, two empty seats next to them, no doubt saved for them. But where was Ryan?

"I give you my well-wishes, husband of my sister."

Kori's head swiveled round. There stood Ryan, smiling pleasantly.

This time Kori did not hold back. She launched herself at him and Ryan returned her embrace, chuckling.

"Oh, Ryand'r, mithbra sithv'k t'kna val," murmured Kori, tears of joy welling up once more. "I never thought I would see you again."

"No tears, dear sister, it is your wedding day." He gently brushed them away with a strong hand. "How could I miss my sister's own wedding? I would have flown through fifty Gordanian troops to reach you.

"Ah, I have been discourteous," he added to Dick, who was standing behind Kori with an understanding smile on his face. "I am Ryand'r, or Ryan Anders, as I am to be called here, I believe. I am the youngest of the three remaining And'rs."

"I am Dick Grayson, the husband of Kori, but you already know that," grinned Dick. "I'm most glad to meet you. I've heard much from Kori."

Kori disentangled herself from Ryan. "You will stay afterwards?"

Ryan inclined his head. "Yes. Bruce Wayne has offered us accommodation at his home. It was very kind of him to do so." Kori's eyes shone with delight, and she clasped her hands together.

"We can talk more freely after everyone has gone," Dick said. "For now, let's enjoy the masterpiece of a dinner Alfred's put together."

"A wonderful idea," Ryan agreed, and all three walked into the room, Kori's heart nearly bursting in joy as she held onto the hand of her husband and the hand of her brother.

-

-

-

-

"Ah, here they come."

Bruce stood up and approached Dick, Kori and Ryan as they entered. Before he could say any more, however, Kori hugged him and said, "Thank you, Bruce, for inviting my k'norfka and brother."

"It's nothing, Kori," Bruce said, smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to some people before you sit down to eat."

Ryan said he would go and keep Galfore company, so Bruce introduced Kori to Clark, Lois, and Diana. Kori, who already knew Clark and Diana's secret identities, smiled knowingly and shook their hands politely.

"So, Ms. Anders, no, it's Mrs. Grayson now. How does it feel to be married?" Lois asked in a rather businesslike tone.

Clark laid a hand on Lois's shoulder. "Now, Lois, you can have the interviews later."

"It is all right, I do not mind," Kori said. "It is most wonderful," she informed Lois, "I have loved Richard for many years, and am glad that I am finally formally joined as one."

"It's time you got married, I think," Bruce said teasingly.

"I'm sure the right person will come in time," Lois replied breezily. "And that same question goes for you too, Bruce."

Diana shot him a rather hopeful glance, but Bruce's eyes did not stray towards her. "Ah, well, I enjoy being a bachelor," he replied. He turned instead to Kori and Dick. "Go and have a bite, you two."

"So, has Bruce introduced you to his guests?" Garfield asked as both Kori and Dick slid into their seats with laden plates. They both nodded.

Kori was again looking around for her brother. When she caught sight of him, she called, "Ryan!" and waved him over.

"Who's Ryan?" Victor asked curiously. Rachel and Garfield looked equally interested.

Though Kori didn't reply, the answer came almost at once.

"Friends," Kori said, her face radiant, "This is my brother Ryand'r."

Everyone minus Dick looked up with surprised faces. A tall, red haired young man stood next to Kori, and though his hologram hid his Tamaranian appearance, they could all see the resemblance between the two siblings. Rachel reacted first.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, standing up and extending her hand to shake his, while simultaneously kicking Garfield's leg under the table. Not getting the message, all Garfield did was hiss "Ow!" under his breath.

"Please, sit down," Victor said, pulling a chair out for Ryan. He thanked Victor and sat down, Kori following suit. Garfield still looked slightly confused as he gazed at Ryand'r.

"I don't think I've seen you in all the times we went to Tamaran," he said when everyone seemed comfortable in each other's company.

"Ah," said Ryan, putting down his fork. "I was away."

Garfield looked on the verge of asking where, but Dick shot him a look before intervening. "So, how do you find Gotham?"

"Truthfully, it is very confusing, with all these…cars? Yes, cars everywhere I go. It is much simpler in my hometown…"

When they had all finished eating, the DJ announced the couple and they opened the floor, Dick opting to lift Kori up and spin her around more often than letting her feet touch the ground in dance steps. Rachel and Garfield, Victor and Karen joined them for the latter half of the song, Rachel looking rather tight lipped until Garfield lifted her up in sync with Dick and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She couldn't help but grin a little after that. Anyway, Kori's happy mood was infectious.

Wally swirled around the room with Jennifer on his arm, Bruce waltzed with Diana, Victor invited Karen on to the dance floor making her grin, Joseph's hand held Kole's and even Tim had Melvin with him, but Lois and Clark were still seated with all the other partner-less people.

Clark finally stood up, looking determined. "May I have this dance?" he asked Lois, bowing slightly. Lois finally looked up from her notepad. "Are you serious, Kent?"

"Dead serious."

Lois smiled and stood up. "Lead on, farm boy."

The rest of the night would be remembered in snapshots of memory. Dick and Kori cutting the cake, both feeding their half of the cake so expertly that Victor loudly whispered that they practiced very often at mealtimes, though cheering with the rest when they kissed in the middle of the ceremony.

Galfore dancing in a very odd style with Kori, with much twirling of the hands and circling each other, before Kori grabbed his hands and lead him in a more typical dance; Dick cockily announcing that he would dance with Diana in the Mother/Groom dance since she had come as Bruce's date, even though Bruce wasn't going to ask her to marry him anytime soon, earning many glares from Bruce.

Rachel dancing with Dick while Kori danced with Garfield – Dick kissing Rachel on the forehead as Garfield looked on rather warily, though loosening up when Kori hugged him.

Barbara dancing with Ryan, Kori dancing with Bruce – Ryan switching partners with Bruce mid-dance, Kori's laughter clear as dew as Ryan caught her up in his arms.

Kori throwing her bouquet over her shoulder, everyone gaping in surprise at Melvin, the youngest girl present, who stared in astonishment at the flowers in her hand.

"I'm sorry, milady," Wally said, "But I'm afraid I'll be married first." He grasped Jennifer's hand. "Jen and I are engaged to be married this September," he announced, grinning.

As Dick came to congratulate them, Wally leaned over and whispered, "I waited till you and Kori were back. It almost killed me to wait so long."

Then, finally, one last song of multicolored dresses swishing around black tuxedos and the night was over. Voices of friends saying goodbye, congratulations, good luck; and their voices responding, goodbye, thank you, thank you…

The house seemed strangely empty with all the guests gone; but for the moment, Dick and Kori did not care as Dick carried Kori up to their room.

-

-

-

-

About Kori's full name, Kori Luna Anders: the Luna is from her mother's name, Luand'r, which means Moonfire. By the way, her real father's name is Myand'r.

The appearance of Ryand'r…I was waiting ages for this. There's a lengthy story behind him, too. His name means Wildfire, by the way.

Also, the starting speech for the wedding is from Harry Potter Book 7, when Fleur and Bill are getting married. I'm not that eloquent on wedding things, and I really didn't want to write all that on here – not many people listen to that part in real weddings anyway.

Reference: The House of the Scorpion, Silas Marner, Jane Eyre, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and many internet sites.

_M__ithbra sithv'k t'kna val: A phrase meaning "I have missed you"._

--

C'mon everyone...three reviews? Thank you to Fireflyoflight457 and BAColeNC, kataragirl11 for reviewing anyway...


	17. Plans

**-**

**Plans**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Everyone woke late the next day, so at eleven thirty, they all gathered to the kitchen for brunch instead of breakfast.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Bruce asked slyly as Dick and Kori entered the dining room, hand in hand. Both looked abnormally happy, even for Kori's usual standard. The two kept sneaking private glances at each other, accompanied with either Dick's grin or Kori's giggle.

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Garfield grumbled through his mouthful of tofu eggs. "It's bad enough that you're married."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and reached for the mashed potatoes. She glanced at the two Tamaranians seated beside Kori. Thankfully, Bruce must have explained the basics of Earth table manners, because Galfore and Ryan were using the cutlery laid out before them – admittedly, Galfore's fork skills were rather awkward and seemed like he was spearing the particles of food, but Ryan was unexpectedly proficient.

Which made Rachel all the more curious about him. Where had he been all these years? How did he hear about Kori's marriage?

As if he knew what Rachel was wondering Ryan looked up from his plate, straight at her. She ducked her head, knowing her face was blushing crimson in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare at him like that.

When the plates and table had been cleared and the coffee was brought in, they began to talk.

"Ryand'r, how did you hear of my marriage?" Kori asked.

Ryan, who had been sniffing the contents of his cup interestedly, sharply put down his cup. Strangely, he looked angry at her question.

"That is not all that I heard," he growled darkly. He looked to Dick. "I assume I may talk freely here?"

"Yes," Dick answered him. "Everyone here can be trusted, and the house is safe from eavesdroppers."

Ryan nodded and began to talk.

"As you probably know, I was handed over to the Citadel along with Komand'r and Koriand'r, my sisters,"

At his words, most of the Titans looked wide-eyed at Kori and Dick. None of them had known what Ryan had just said. Dick gave them a tiny shake of the head, to indicate that now was not the time to ask about Kori's past. Understanding their leader, they resumed their attention to Ryan.

"We escaped, though I did not know my sisters were free at the time, for we had been separated. I traveled the wide galaxy, knowing that it would not be safe to return to Tamaran for a long time. In any case, I did not know where exactly in the galaxy I was, and blind travel through the universe is unwise. So I remained in the general area of where I had landed. I befriended others who had been pursued by the wretched Gordanians, and together, we formed a sort of renegade army. Quietly, we brought down many Gordanian invaders, but always so that we would not be detected.

The powers the Psions had invoked in me were very useful to our operations."

He then lifted his hand and it glowed with blazing, white-hot energy. As it died away, he resumed his narration.

"Not too long before now, news reached me that Galfore, my k'norfka, had been made Grand Ruler. I returned at once to Tamaran. However, when I had arrived, I was dismayed to find that Komand'r had been exiled, and that Koriand'r and my parents had passed to the other realm.

"When I had heard of the murder the Gordanians had committed, the fury it arose in me was great, too great. Though we And'r had known from birth that we must sacrifice ourselves for Tamaran if necessary, Trogaar's act was truly unspeakable. Murder of the Princess in our own halls, when she was heir to the crown as the eldest And'r still of Tamaran? It is an outrageous deed never heard of before.

"Many tears were given for you, my sister."

Ryan looked towards Kori, who took hold of his hand and stroked it soothingly.

"I was more than overjoyed when we received a brief transmission from Bruce that Koriand'r had been freed, and that she was betrothed to his son Richard Grayson. However, before we had known Koriand'r was alive, we declared war against Gordania, for the bloodshed of the Princess."

Kori gasped audibly. "No…no…Please tell me that you did not!" she cried, her eyes wide and frightful. "I had hoped that my sacrifice would end the Gordanian attacks so that our people would be able to live without this fear overshadowing them for the rest of their lives, not to bring the war once again!"

Ryan only looked grim. "I do not regret it. Do you think they would have stopped, just like that? No, they will force us to give them our children, just like they forced our parents to do. I do not want this for the next generation of our planet."

"But this way, there may never _be_ a next generation," Kori murmured despairingly.

Ryan shook his head. "Do you think I have learnt nothing in the eight years I have not seen you? I would not have declared war if I had thought Trogaar would send his whole army against Tamaran. That would be suicide. No, he has more than enough to occupy him at the moment."

"What is it?" asked Garfield, who looked rather awed at all this "alien invasion" talk going about him. "What's got him busy?"

Ryan grinned rather unpleasantly. "Thanagar."

"Thanagar?" Bruce asked, looking suddenly surprised and darkly interested.

"Yes," Ryan replied, slightly puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Dick said, his eyebrows furrowed, his blue eyes almost black in the shadow, "Hawkgirl is from Thanagar, and Hawkgirl is part of the Justice League; a group of people whose aim is to protect the planet Earth."

Ryan looked puzzled for a moment but merely shrugged. "I do not yet know what consequence she will be. She may just be staying on Earth for personal reasons, or she may be crucial to the balance. For the time being we can only wait."

"Well," Bruce said, "If the rest of the Thanagarians are anything like Hawkgirl, I can see why you say he's very occupied at the moment."

"They are most ferocious," confirmed Ryan, "And their knowledge of Nth metal is more advanced than any other planet around them. Trogaar will have a difficult time forcing them into submission, but still, they are not strong enough. They will fall."

"And then what will you do?" Rachel asked quietly. "If Gordania is as strong as you say, Gordanians with Nth metal weapons will conquer your solar system, maybe more."

Ryan shook his head. "The technology is well hidden, and they would most likely have evacuated or destroyed any mines or refineries once the attack had started."

"It's still only a matter of time until they find and use Nth metal," Rachel persisted darkly. "Even if they can't make more, they'll still have the spoils of war."

"Yes, but even so, we have more than enough time."

Rachel still looked skeptical. "If Thanagar will fall, how can you guarantee that you will not?"

"We cannot," Ryan answered simply. "However, if the planets will unite against Gordania, together we can rid ourselves of this atrocity. I have already convinced many that we will do best to stand as one."

Karen listened silently, meditatively stirring her now lukewarm coffee with her teaspoon. She gazed at the swirling brown liquid. The spinning foam looked like a miniature galaxy in the dark space of coffee.

"What about Thanagar?" Karen asked. "Are the other planets aiming to help them?"

Ryan's countenance was stony. "No."

"_No?_" Victor said incredulously. "So, y'all are gonna sit back and just _watch_ while those Thanagarians are clobbered?"

"If the planets will unite against Gordania," Ryan repeated, "There will no longer be any invasions in the future. While Gordania is busy with Thanagar, we can prepare our troops. When Thanagar has fallen, we can strike Gordania itself when they are still exhausted from their attack and most of their soldiers are still on Thanagar."

"So you're using Thanagar as a sacrifice for a plan they don't even know about," Victor said grimly. "That seems more than unfair to me."

"We will return the planet to the Thanagarians when all is finished. It is the only way, and a long awaited chance to destroy Gordania."

"What about Gordania then?"

It was Kori's voice that asked the question in a quiet voice.

"Star," Dick said, aghast, "After all they've done, you still care about those…monsters?"

"Yes, _Robin_," she answered in kind, a blazing look in her eyes. "You of all people should realize that invaders are not purely evil. They all have a reason for their invasive nature."

At Dick's skeptical look she amended, "Well, Trogaar is quite a 'nasty piece of the work', but not all Gordanians are evil."

All the people gathered around the table gazed doubtfully at Kori.

"They messed up our neighborhood the first time they came here," Victor said obstinately.

"Kori, they had you in _chains!_" Garfield exclaimed. "Well, alien handcuffs, that is."

Rachel and Dick said nothing. Ryan and Galfore's expression was close to outraged. Bruce, Karen and Alfred quietly looked on.

"Yes, but their land is barren and uncultivated, and they do not possess the technology to protect their land from the frequent dust storms that sweep across the planet. That is why they live by invading and stealing," Kori explained.

"That does not give them any right to torment others," Galfore interjected sharply. "Tamaran had many such hardships, yet we did not do any such thing."

"Gordania must pay for what it has done," Ryan firmly told Kori. "Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ gives any planet the right to torment and torture others."

"I do understand that," Kori said. "However, I am worried that we will stoop as low as they. If we merely oppress them, it is only a matter of the time until they rise up against us, and I do not know how many planets we are able to trust completely. We must have another, long term plan for Gordania."

"Bumgorf, are you suggesting that we help _Gordanians_?" Galfore asked with a deep frown. "Have they muddled your mind while you were entrapped on their planet?"

"Galfore," Kori said softly, "It is only compassion and forgiveness that separates us from the evil ones. A wise teacher once told me," here she smiled at Rachel, "That forgiveness is not the equal of forgetfulness. She taught me that it is possible to hate the deed, but yet forgive the individual.

"And I believe that that is what we must do. We must keep Gordania in check, but we must not torment them. We must always be on guard, but we must not scorn them, like many do us by calling us troq, nothing."

Ryan took a deep breath. "It will be hard," he said. Then he smiled. "But we will try."

Kori smiled gratefully back.

"Now, if all the discussion has ended," Alfred said cheerily, "I believe we had best start cleaning up the mess from yesterday."

Everyone groaned.

--

"If I ever get married," Garfield muttered to Rachel when they finally had finished cleaning, "I'm going to do it simple and clean at the Tower."

"Or maybe at a quiet beach with the sunset behind us." Rachel said absentmindedly, trying to get a stain out of her shirt.

"Yeah, that'll be really cool and romantic!" Garfield said enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"

Rachel finally gave up and used her powers to lift the stain off the cloth. "Making marriage plans already, are you?" she asked slyly.

"You said yes," Garfield grumbled.

"When?" Rachel said offhandedly. When Garfield looked severely put down, she gave in and said, "Okay, fine, make all the plans you want. But I'm not taking any big steps until we're out of the fire."

"Thanks a lot, Rae," Garfield smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let anyone else see you do that," she told him, blushing slightly, though she knew full well that there was only Garfield and herself in the kitchen at the moment.

"Of course," Garfield murmured, leaning in to her lips now. "It would be terrible if they found us out."

His blonde hair was in Rachel's eyes, and she felt them slowly close.

"Garfield. The lemonade," she said just before his lips touched hers.

"Aw, Rae, you're ruining the moment!" whined Garfield, opening his eyes so that Rachel was looking straight into his green eyes.

Rachel took a step away. "I mean it Gar, the lemonade's waiting for us to bring it out to six hot and thirsty people in the living room." She took one glance at Garfield's puppy eyes and sighed. "Just one kiss then."

Garfield smiled happily and began to close the space she had put between them.

"Make it short," she whispered when she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Can't promise you that," he whispered back.

--

As they took the tray of lemonade out to the others, Garfield tried to straighten out his hair with his fingers while Rachel was attempting to erase the vivid red blush from her cheeks.

"You just _had_ to get carried away, did you?" Rachel snarled when her face was still as pink as the lemonade in the pitcher she was carrying.

"Sorry, Rae, but your scent is so intoxicating. Couldn't resist," Garfield said, grinning down at her. He gave his hair a last sweep with his fingers and turned to Rachel. "How does it look now?"

"It still looks rumpled," Rachel said critically. She pushed the pitcher into his arms. "Here, hold this for a second."

She reached up and began to tidy his hair in a businesslike way. After a moment, she stepped back and gave a satisfied smile. "There. Much better."

"Thanks," Garfield said, "But careful with the hair next time." Then he seemed to change his mind and grinned mischievously. "Ah, never mind. I like the feel of your fingers in my hair, and if I ask you to fix my hair for me afterwards, I get to feel them again."

She felt the blush intensifying against her will and snatched the pitcher back, glaring at Garfield, who merely laughed knowingly and opened the door for her.

"Lemonade coming through!" he shouted as he followed Rachel inside.

"What took you so long?" Dick asked, rising from the sofa to help Rachel pour the lemonade. "We almost started the movie without you."

"Oh, sorry," Rachel said without much emotion.

"Friend Rachel, are you all right?" Kori asked worriedly. "Your face is quite red."

"It's nothing Kori," Rachel said dismissively.

"But –"

"I'm just really hot right now, okay?" Rachel took a glass and downed the lemonade. "Let's just start the movie."

"Here, I'll pour another glass for you," Garfield said, taking Rachel's empty cup from her hands. He filled it to the brim with pink liquid and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said and went to sit next to Dick. Not long after, Garfield came and slipped in between Rachel and Victor.

Bruce looked up from his conversation with Galfore. "Can I start the movie now?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can," Dick called back. As Bruce went to turn the lights off, something green and thin on Rachel's wrist caught his eye.

"What's that on your arm?" he asked her quietly as images began to flicker on the screen before them. Rachel looked down and quickly brushed it off.

"Rachel, what were you doing with Gar in the kitchen?" Dick asked suspiciously.

"Mind your own business," Rachel replied warningly, using a little of her powers to force his face to look at the TV. Dick didn't ask again, but Rachel did not like his knowing smile.

-

-

-

-

A certain somebody asked me for more BBRae action; I promised that there will be in the future and here it is!! Their relationship is far more complicated in my opinion.

So, tell me how I did? Is Raven OOC or something? Because whenever I try to write her having fun, it doesn't sound like Rae at all.


	18. Back to Jump

**(hides) Sorry guys!! Reality finally caught up with me… And I'm really sorry for the LONG wait. So in compensation, this chapter is extra long!! (gets pelted with tomatoes...Sorry Fireflyoflight, for copying you...)**

-

-

**Back to Jump **

-

-

-

-

Rachel stood in her dark room, hastily changing into her blue striped pajamas. Standing in front of her mirror, she slowly reached down to her left forefinger and turned off her hologram ring. She stared as the hologram quickly ebbed away, revealing her purple hair and eyes. She gave her reflection one of her rare smiles. It was good to be Raven again after a long day of being Rachel, with her blue eyes and black hair. She still started slightly whenever she caught sight of her reflection, probably because her hologram made her look so much like Dick. She was pretty sure she could pass as Dick's long lost sister or something.

Raven turned away from the mirror to the room around her. To her initial surprise, the room was quite to her taste. The room's walls were papered with simple power blue wallpaper with faint brushes of clouds patterned all over it. The bed was of a dark, almost black wood with an elegantly engraved headboard traced with silver filigree. Deliciously soft blankets of a dark blue color were spread out on the springy mattress with matching pillows.

All she wanted to do now was dive under those amazingly comforting covers and drift off to sleep… But first, to check on everyone.

It was one of those habits she had, that she couldn't get rid of, and on the contrary, got stronger as time passed. Closing her eyes and placing her fingers on her temples, she started her nightly sweep.

She could sense (and physically hear too) the laughter of Starfire and Nightwing next door to her. Cyborg was, as always, the hardest to read correctly, so she knew he was plugged into his portable recharging system and in a deep sleep. Bumblebee, Raven was surprised to find, was pacing her room – no, she was getting into bed now, though still contemplating some matter very deeply. What it was, Raven was curious to know, but refrained from reaching out further; she knew that would be deeply invading Bumblebee's privacy –

Knock! Knock!

She sighed and opened her eyes. "Come in!" she called. The door didn't open, but a green cockroach crawled under the small gap between her door and floor. It scurried all the way to the blue and black patterned rug before morphing into a green-furred kitten that jumped onto the bed beside Raven. The kitten mewed and pawed at Raven's knee to get her attention.

"Beastboy," she spoke quietly. Her voice had a hint of something in it; was it amusement, or was it exasperation? Maybe it was both.

The kitten didn't seem to notice and started purring and rubbing its cheek on Raven's side. Raven absentmindedly reached down and petted the little green head. The kitten immediately began to lick her hand with its rough little tongue, purring like a small motorboat all the while.

Raven picked him up, and cradling him in her arms, she climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over them both. The kitten snuggled up to her and Raven, despite herself, had to let out a small smile at the sensation of the warm, furry ball next to her.

But her words conveyed none of those feelings. "You just couldn't wait until tomorrow, could you?" she said scathingly down at the green feline. A round head poked up from the mass of fur and made "the face" at her. Raven stared stonily back. "You know we go back to the Tower first thing tomorrow, but you had to come poking in tonight."

The kitten merely grinned and meowed playfully before licking Raven's hand again.

"Stop that," Raven said stiffly, and laid her head on the pillow. "And don't have an accident on the mattress, either. I'm not cleaning up after you."

The kitten managed to look deeply affronted and presently started cuddling and purring again with only its ears showing. Raven let out a small smile that no one saw. She closed her eyes, letting the steady purring soothe her into a gentle slumber.

Just before the sun rose, Beastboy gave Raven one last lick on the nose and crept out of her room, scurrying back to his own room as an ant.

-

-

-

There was a slight sense of regret in everyone as they stood outside the mansion doors in the bright May sun. But it was time to leave, as they had been gone almost a month already. Galfore and Ryand'r were to leave today as well.

"Leaving so soon? You still haven't seen much of Earth yet," Bruce said to the two Tamaranians. "Just because the kids are going, doesn't mean that you must. Stay for a few more days, at least."

Ryand'r shook his head. "Thank you for your kindness," he said, "But there is an interplanetary war I must attend to."

"Yes. Tamaran also needs its Grand Ruler to guide them in this troubled time." Galfore added.

Bruce gave an acknowledging nod. "I hope you come and visit sometime in the near future," he told them both. "Please know you are always welcome here."

"We will remember," Ryand'r answered.

Starfire launched a tearful hug at her younger brother. "Oh, Ryand'r," she murmured. Ryand'r gently smiled and wrapped his own strong arms around Starfire. Then, he held her out at arm's length.

"Koriand'r," he said with an unwavering countenance, "We will see each other soon, I promise."

To Starfire, his firmness and assuredness broke her heart even more. He was still so very young to be shouldering such a burden. In her eyes, he had grown to know the cruelty of the world too soon; he had become an adult too soon. The dark of his eyes far exceeded his nineteen years, and it hurt her to see that so profound in the one she had hoped would stay young. More tears wet the soft curve of her cheeks.

"I promise," he repeated, still smiling quietly at her. Starfire steeled herself enough to smile back.

As she embraced him again she whispered, "Be safe, my brother." Then she looked sternly into his face in a big sister-ish way. "And do not take any unnecessary risks, all right?"

"All right," he echoed, sealing his promise.

Starfire briefly hugged Galfore goodbye, and stepped back. Dick held out his hand to Ryand'r and Galfore.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye for now," he said, but Ryand'r looked confusedly down at the outstretched hand.

"You shake it," Dick explained, quickly catching the confusion on Ryand'r's face.

"Ah, I see," he said as he shook Dick's hand rather awkwardly. "An Earth custom, no doubt?"

"Yes."

Galfore shook Dick's hand, and then suddenly faced him and thumped his right fist on his left shoulder, saying "X'hal." "This is a Tamaranian farewell," he rumbled in explanation.

"Ah, I do remember," Dick said and mimed Galfore's actions, once to Galfore and once again to Ryand'r. Both returned the action.

All the rest of the Titans followed Dick's lead and murmured, "X'hal," to the Galfore and Ryand'r, who both looked delighted at their actions.

"X'hal," they said, "And may your road be safe from evil."

And with that final bow, they flew up into the air.

"Farewell!" Starfire cried at the disappearing pair, biting her lip so that she would not tear up again, "Farewell!"

Everyone stood in silence for a long time, gazing at the sky. Starfire thought she saw Ryand'r turn briefly to wave down at them, but she wasn't sure.

"And farewell to you, Titans," Bruce said when they could no longer see Ryand'r and Galfore. "Dick, come visit sometime – there's another charity event next month."

"Sure, I'll come. Goodbye Bruce, Alfred! See you then," he said with a grin, and wrapping his arm around Starfire's waist, got into the car that stood waiting with it's doors open.

"See you, Mr. Wayne!" Garfield shouted out the window as the car started to speed away.

-

-

-

-

On the flight back to Jump City, Rachel's face was hidden behind a new paperback she'd bought back in Gotham, and Garfield was fooling on his PSP, letting out hushed 'Yes!'s and 'Ah, no!'s. Karen and Victor were chatting amicably about something or other, but from what Kori could catch, it had something to do with biomechanical enhancements. Dick was gazing absentmindedly out the plane window, a newspaper lying forgotten on his lap.

"Richard," Kori murmured quietly.

Dick started and looked groggily around in alarm. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Kori giggled softly. "You sleepyhead," she said, "I am sorry if I woke you."

Dick yawned and stretched his arms. "Nah, I wasn't really sleeping," he said good-naturedly. "Why'd you call me?"

Kori's face darkened.

"I…I am worried," she confessed.

Dick looked around the plane before facing Kori again. "About Ryan?" he asked quietly. Kori nodded.

"Don't be," Dick replied immediately. "From what I could feel, he's not one to go down that easily."

Kori bit her lip. "That is exactly why I am so worried."

Dick looked at her, asking mutely to explain.

"He is so young!" she blurted out. She forced her voice back down into a whisper. "He is only nineteen, and he will be killed in this war!" Kori bit her lip again.

Dick reached over and wrapped his arms around her, speaking softly into her ear. "No, I believe he will be fine. And remember, we started to risk our lives long before nineteen. He's not too young to be shouldering such responsibility."

Kori's answer was slightly muffled against his shoulder. "I hope you are right."

"I know I am. Never lose that hope again, okay?"

With those words, he kissed Kori on the forehead. As he drew away, he caught sight of Garfield and Rachel's hands. They were clasped together.

Kori looked up at him, and he met her eyes with a smile. But he didn't say a thing.

-

-

-

-

"Cyborg, Beastboy, hit him from behind when I give you the signal."

Behind them, another car blew up with a bang.

They both nodded. "Got it, Nightwing," Cyborg said before he crept away with Beastboy.

Nightwing turned to the girls. "When Cyborg and Beastboy begins their attack, wait until his attention is fully on them before you launch everything you've got on him. I'll jump in while he's confused, so watch for me."

All three nodded in reply and settled down in their positions. Nightwing sighed inwardly. _Is it just me, or does Jump City have an attack every single time we come back from something? And where's the Justice League? They were supposed to cover for us until today…_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he refocused himself to the situation at hand. He gave a nod towards Cyborg and Beastboy, who were both now across the street from him.

Just as Cyborg ran out from his barricade and released a shot at Killer Moth, a red and blue streak flew from the sky and smashed into the villain, while a gray-winged individual swung her mace into the surrounding moths.

Nightwing and the rest of the team stood up and watched with something close to awe as Killer Moth hit the wall of a tall building, cracking numerous windows from the impact. A furry heap of giant mutant moths were forming on one side of the street as they were taken down, one by one.

"Whoa," Beastboy breathed as Killer Moth was knocked down and trussed up by Superman. Meanwhile, Hawkgirl knocked down the last protesting moth. Nightwing had to admit, they _were_ impressive. He made a mental note to increase team training sessions in the future. But then again, having several strong aliens on the team might have been the reason for such a quick job.

When the dust cleared and the villain and his cronies were safely on their way back to jail, Nightwing stood up and approached Superman.

"Oh, hi. Sorry we were late; we received an urgent distress call and had to take care of that first." Superman said as he caught sight of Nightwing.

"No problem," Nightwing replied. He gestured around at the five people slowly standing up and gathering towards him. "This is my team, the Titans. Titans, this is Superman and Hawkgirl."

There was a moment of nodding heads and hasty handshakes. Beastboy's eyes were wide and shining admiringly. He seemed too impressed to be able to say anything. Finally, he managed to squeak, "An honor to meet you sir!" to Superman.

This reminded the five original Titans so much of the first time Beastboy had met Robin that they broke into peals of laughter.

Superman smiled too. "No need to call me 'sir', Beastboy. You and I are both heros."

That made Beastboy blush furiously while the Titans laughed some more.

When all of them had managed to stop laughing, Raven asked Hawkgirl nonchalantly, "Heard any news from Thanagar lately?"

Hawkgirl expression suddenly saddened. "No," was all she would say. Raven narrowed her eyes under the cloak. So far, she didn't detect any signs that Hawkgirl was lying, but that didn't mean that she believed Hawkgirl was trustworthy, not yet.

Hawkgirl said, "Your friend Flash was supposed to be on watch today. Any idea where he is?" Raven knew Hawkgirl was intentionally changing the subject, but she didn't say anything.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Knowing Flash, somewhere with lots of girlish attention."

"Or someplace where he can do the stuffing of his face," giggled Starfire.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and a man wearing red spandex appeared. "Aw, guys, gossip isn't nice," Flash said in a mock sorrowful voice.

"It's your fault you're late," Hawkgirl chided.

Flash just grinned. "Sorry! My girl was just too beautiful to let go of," he said jauntily.

Everyone groaned. But Flash just tipped them all a large wink and whisked all of the Titans' luggage to the tower in record speed.

"That Flash," Raven muttered disapprovingly under her breath.

"Least he took care of our stuff for us," Beastboy contemplated cheerfully. All he got as an answer was a noncommittal grunt from Raven.

"Let us hurry to our home, the Tower!" Starfire cut in cheerfully, anticipating a row. "I cannot wait to do the unpacking then hanging out!"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Beastboy agreed eagerly.

"Sure," Nightwing said. Starfire extended a hand, inviting him to a flight session. Nightwing grasped it with a smile.

"Beastboy," Starfire cried, "I shall race you and friend Cyborg to the tower!" Hugging Nightwing securely around the chest, she took off.

"Hey wait!" Beastboy shouted before he morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders. "Race ya, Rae!" he bellowed, and then dashed after Starfire.

Raven's countenance was nothing less than stony, but as Superman and Hawkgirl flew up into the air after the rest, she had no choice but to follow.

"It must be very interesting to live with such lively people," Superman remarked to Raven after a few moments of silent flight.

"Yes," she answered.

Superman tried again. "How was Gotham?"

"It was ok."

Silence. Then more silence. Raven wished Superman and Hawkgirl would talk to each other so she could feel less awkward. She had never been much of a conversation starter, but she felt as if she needed to say something.

Lucky for her, there was a little car crash right under her. She gladly swooped down to sort out the trouble and to help anyone that was hurt saying, "I'll be right behind you, just go," to Superman and Hawkgirl.

Raven healed the sprained ankle of the car's driver, thankful that it was only a minor crash because she felt as if she had wished it on him. Her communicator rang, and she sighed. She didn't have to open it to know who it was.

"What is it, Nightwing."

"I was worried when you didn't turn up," he said. "You okay? Where are you?"

"You're way too obsessed," Raven grumbled. "I'm fine. There just was a little accident in the street that I took care of."

"Oh. Hurry back then."

"Isn't Starfire enough to worry about?" Raven asked him in a slightly exasperated voice.

Nightwing smirked. "Nope. You're my little sister, and it's my duty to worry. Beastboy and Cyborg's fighting over what pizza to get, so get here before they embarrass themselves in front of the Justice League."

"Maybe I should just let them do that," Raven remarked caustically.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that," Nightwing said knowingly. "Nightwing out!"

Raven frowned at the blank communicator, but she enveloped herself in her dark energy and teleported to the tower.

A loud commotion greeted her ears as the black walls of energy fell down around her.

"Dude! Vegetarian pizza is good for everybody!" Beastboy cried.

Cyborg yelled back, "Veggie pizza isn't pizza at all! And anyway, you're the only one who wants it!"

Flash was leaning against the counter looking bored. "Just _get_ something, I'm starving."

"Hello, friend Raven!" Starfire said, waving from the couch where she was sitting with Nightwing. Raven walked over and sat down next to her.

"So, who one the race?" she asked.

"Nightwing and I!" chirruped Starfire enthusiastically. "Friend Cyborg and Beastboy almost overcame us, but I believe Beastboy was more interested in seeing where you had gone then winning the race."

"Speaking of Cy and BB," Nightwing said, "Can you help them make up their mind? I'm hungry too, and we need to order before the rest of the Justice League gets here."

"I'm not playing peacemaker today," Raven said. "It's my day off."

"Raven! I'm glad you're here," Beastboy called out. "C'mere and tell Cy how much veggies are good for him!"

"Guess you don't have any say in being peacemaker," Nightwing grinned. Raven flung a sofa cushion at him before stalking over to the two arguing boys.

"Don't side with green bean, Rae," Cyborg said earnestly. "You like pepperoni, I know you do."

Raven didn't say anything, but picked up the phone and dialed the phone.

"Hello? This is Titans Tower. One vegetable pizza and three supremes please. Thank you."

She hung up. "There. Problem solved. Now I'm going to go unpack."

Beastboy tagged after her as she left, saying, "I forgot to unpack the bag of tofu!"

Cyborg stared at their retreating backs.

"Is it just me, or is there something going on between them?"

-

-

-

-

**I've been thinking, how about if I update once every two weeks or so instead of once a month? There's a host of stories I've already typed out and seriously want to post up here, but I can't do that until I'm done with this. **

**But if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need all you readers' help. ****In short, if y'all review, then I'll be able to get through with the chapter every two weeks scheme. What do you think??**


	19. Friends, Love

-

-

**Friends, Love**

-

-

-

-

So it was that the six founding members (because Batman wasn't present) were sitting at the Titans abode. Eating pizza with the not-so-teen Titans in their Ops Room. It was predictable that there was an uncomfortable silence reining in the room. When the basic introductions had ended, there really wasn't much more to say, so every single person in the room were just concentrating on finishing the four boxes of pizza in front of them.

"Hey guys," Beastboy piped up after his third piece of pizza, "Listen to this; Batman and Robin are camping in the desert, right?"

"Oh no, not again," Nightwing groaned quietly so no one could hear him.

Beastboy continued with a silly grin on his face. "They were sleeping in a tent when Batman woke up and woke Robin too. He says, 'Look up and tell me what you see.' So Robin looks up and says, 'I see millions of stars,' right? Then Batman asks, 'What does that tell you?'"

Beastboy looked eagerly at his audience. "So Robin thinks for a sec and then says,"

He took a deep breath before going on.

"'Astronomically speaking, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets.

Astrologically, it tells me that Saturn is in Leo.

Chronologically, it appears to be approximately a quarter past three.

Theologically, it's evident the Lord is all-powerful and we are small and insignificant.

Meteorologically, it seems we will have a beautiful day tomorrow.

What does it tell you, Batman?'

Batman is silent for a moment, then says, 'Robin, you idiot, someone has stolen our tent.'"

The Justice League burst out laughing. Flash had snorted cola out of his nose, and was laughing and coughing at the same time. Bumblebee thumped him on the back while laughing herself. Even Nightwing laughed, though he looked like he had something unpleasant stuck between his teeth. Starfire had looked unsure whether to laugh or not, for Nightwing's sake, but when he began to laugh, she did too. Cyborg's booming laugh echoed around the room.

Beastboy looked around expectantly at Raven, who only looked doubtfully surprised.

"You _memorized_ all that?" she asked disbelievingly in her monotone when the group's first bout of laughter had passed.

Now _everyone's_ laughter was genuine. Cyborg was actually thumping the seat of the sofa with his fist while Bumblebee was almost rolling on the floor out of mirth.

"Dudes, that's not funny," Beastboy protested, but soon he was laughing along with everyone else.

"What I want to know is if that story has basis on fact," Superman said. "Nightwing?"

Nightwing scowled. "Of course it doesn't. I'm not that slow on the uptake."

"Because," Superman continued with a smile, "I think I've heard this before from Batgirl, but she said it was true."

"Nightwing?" Flash asked with an annoying smirk.

"C'mon, dude, who's telling the truth?" Beastboy said interestedly.

Nightwing's frown got deeper and deeper before he sighed resignedly. "It's not true _exactly_," he started.

"But?" Green Lantern asked.

"I didn't say all those long winded things about astronomy, astrology and everything."

"_But_?" J'onn J'onzz asked.

"Oh, fine," Nightwing said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I didn't know the tent disappeared at first and said something about the stars and such," he muttered.

Starfire patted Nightwing consolingly on the arm, but even she was grinning.

"I can't believe our obsessed, sharp, Mr. Detective leader could be so _thick_!!" Beastboy crowed.

"I was only ten!" Nightwing protested helplessly, but it was in vain. Everyone looked _way_ too entertained for Nightwing's comfort. So he pulled out the only hidden card he had left. "Training at six in the morning, tomorrow!" he ordered. Nightwing wore a triumphant smile at the resulting groans.

--

"I am so glad it is just the five of us now," Starfire murmured, leaning on Nightwing's shoulder as she gazed out to the horizon.

The sky was a brilliant shade of pastel pink gently staining the milky clouds as the sun hung between night and day. The getaway at sunrise and sunset were safe havens for Nightwing and Starfire, a sort of ritual where they could lay bare their heart without fear.

"Me too," Nightwing replied, shrugging closer to Starfire. "Brings back old times, doesn't it?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, it does." She sighed contentedly. "When was the last time we sat together like this?"

"Approximately 378 days and 15 hours ago."

Starfire turned and looked disbelievingly at Nightwing. "_Must_ you do the showing off like that?"

Nightwing smirked. "It's what I do," he told her smugly. Then his face softened and sorrow flitted across it. "Whatever it is, it's been too long. Much too long."

Starfire leaned consolingly close. "Yes, it has…" she whispered, "But I am thankful that I am back."

Starfire's face was oddly emotionless as the setting rays illuminated it. "I thought I would never sit with you as now, ever again," she added simply.

"Me too. Except in dreams."

The sun was now quickly slipping beneath the waves, allowing the sea to quench it's fiery self. The sky was quickly darkening, stars starting to peep out on the west side.

"Bumblebee called to say that she got home safely to Steel City," Nightwing said.

Starfire smiled. "I am sure that Titans East were happy to get their leader back."

"They were," Nightwing agreed, "And Flash was really glad too. What was it he said? 'Running for two's too much, even for the fastest man alive.' Seems he had to sprint between missions a lot of the time."

"I am joyful that everything has worked out."

Nightwing looked slyly at Starfire. "I know a certain someone who isn't too happy to see Bumblebee go," he said.

"Who?"

"Cyborg. He looked so disappointed."

"Nightwing!" Starfire cried reproachfully, "Sometimes I wonder who is the 'girl' in our relationship. From when have you been so much of the gossip?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Don't scold. I've been brought up to notice things, so how could I help but notice? His body language gave him away far too much."

"And yet," she teased with a roguish glint in her eyes, "That same person took three years to correctly read the heart of his own."

Nightwing glared, but his cheeks were coloring fast. Starfire began to giggle until Nightwing caved in and joined her. Soon it escalated into uncontrollable laughter that rang all about the rooftop.

Unknown to them, two other lovebirds were perched down by the seashore, except there was no Sally selling seashells in sight. Instead, there was a certain changeling and an empath "sucking face" with each other, oblivious to the world around them. Even to the lights of the city flickering madly on the other shore.

--

On the thirteenth of September, Kid Flash and Jinx got married. It was a sight to behold; all the Titans, including all the honorary Titans, were dressed in semi-formal clothes, but with their masks firmly in place. What did Flash do? He ditched the cowl and went for a red domino that allowed his blue, blue eyes to show.

Oceans of drool had to be continually mopped up as the male Titans lost control of their oral cavity functions every time they caught sight of their respective dates. If ever they lost it while staring at someone else, they knew they'd not live to see the morning.

"Why the thirteenth?" Nightwing asked Flash.

"Because nothing in the world can take away our luck when we're together," he answered and sped to Jinx, sweeping her off her feet in a fast dance. Jinx's surprised but delighted laugh rang pleasantly about the room.

It was a breathtaking night of dancing, singing and laughter. As apt to do when friends get together once in a while, it was also a night of swapping rumors and gossip. Which is why that night, Nightwing's and Starfire's marriage became a well-known fact in the Titans community. However, Starfire's story was remained a secret, as Nightwing had made the all the six Titans who knew swear themselves to secrecy beforehand, and _no one_ wanted to get on the wrong side of Nightwing. Just because he changed his name did not mean that he became any more lenient then during his Robin days. If it was possible, he was even more uptight ever since that fateful day on Tamaran, especially in any matter that involved Starfire.

Many more events passed in the months leading to Christmas, like the Dakota Big Bang, but none of them were deeply concerned with any Titan. Unless you count one episode where Beastboy accidentally spilt a potful of Raven's hot tea onto the mainframe computer ("Why where you even _down there?_" shouted an irate Cyborg,) and security systems were down for a week before Cyborg could fix it.

No one yet knew why Beastboy had been down there.

* * *

Okay! So there we are. Thank you all for the five wonderful reviews that made this very early update possible!! (Well, early for me, anyway.)

I'm going to try and finish everything in a few chapters, just so you know. If you have anything you want put in the future chapters to come, things that you want to make happen before this all ends, tell me in a review, and I'll see what I can do.

Seeya soon!! (I hope.)

And for everyone with any kind of SATs in October - Good luck!!

Want to know why BB was down there? Review!! XD


	20. The Second Christmas

_I know, I know....I promised a chapter a week...and here I am, gone for a month. I'm so very sorry...Forgiven? _

_*glares from readers* _

_*backs away nervously* Hehe, guess not. Well, all I can say is....I hope you like this new addition...and REVIEW. Nightwing just might take off his mask then...XD_

* * *

-

-

**The Second Christmas**

-

-

-

The Christmas season was upon them once again. Garlands of tinsel and strings of holly were hung chaotically about the tower until Raven stepped in and took matters out of Beastboy's hands. Except that when that happened, everything looked absolutely _dreary_, which is when Kori decided to take over.

"Nightwing," she called sweetly, "Would you mind moving that tree a little more to the left for me?"

"Sure, Star," Nightwing sighed resignedly, trudging over to the enormous tree. He tugged on the trunk until the tree inched along bit by bit.

Starfire surveyed the tree, one fist resting gently on her chin, the other crossed across her bared stomach in a thoughtful gesture.

"Perhaps you have gone a little too far…please move it back slightly!" she chirruped cheerfully.

"Starfire," Raven said with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, "I think that's quite enough." She peered into the oven. "And the cookies look just about done. What do you say to a little rest time?"

"Fifteenth time lucky, I guess," Nightwing grinned. Without waiting for an answer from Starfire, he quickly somersaulted over the counter and landed neatly next to Raven. "Thanks for the save," he told Raven with a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

She pushed him away. "Save it for your wife."

"C'mere Star," called Nightwing, "The smell of these cookies are driving me crazy."

He turned around and opened the oven. Strong slender arms quickly embraced him from behind and before he knew it, he felt warm lips on his cheek. Nightwing closed his eyes for a moment and his heart skipped as he silently rejoiced. They were silky smooth once again.

He turned around.

"Thank you for your assistance Richard Grayson," she smiled, her face mere inches from his own. Her warm breath tickled his face, her mint toothpaste mingling sweetly with her strawberry lotion.

"Glad to be of assistance, Starfire," Nightwing replied cockily, though his heart was fluttering madly. He never could get used to her.

But as if by instinct, his lips elevated towards hers, and attached itself hungrily. Starfire slowly began to float towards the ceiling, pulling him along with her, still in contact with each other's lips.

"What happened to the eating cookies plan?" Raven dourly commented from behind them.

Suddenly the Ops room door swished open as Beastboy barged in.

"Did I her something about cookies?" he asked, twitching his pointed ears. When he caught the sight of Nightwing and Starfire, he stopped in his tracks with an odd expression on his face.

"_Dudes!_" he complained, "Break it up! This is a public place! Save it for your bedroom. You'll have plenty of time tonight."

Raven placed a hand on her forehead as she groaned, "I _really_ didn't need to hear that."

Nightwing broke apart, loosening Starfire's arm around him so that he fell back to the floor on his feet.

"Sorry team," he said sheepishly, though he was still starry eyed as he took out the tray full of warm cookies.

"Young love," Cyborg smirked from the doorway before sauntering inside…with Bumblebee beside him.

Beastboy snorted. "You're one to talk," he pointed out.

Cyborg glowered at him. Beastboy just smirked and munched on a cookie. "Hiya, Bee!" he said to the approaching Bumblebee.

"Good to see you again," Nightwing called. He gestured to the full tray of cookies beside him. "Have some cookies, they're fresh out of the oven."

"Friend Bumblebee!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, flying towards Bumblebee and giving her a nice big bone-crushing hug. "It is simply _glorious_ to see you again! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Bumblebee shrugged nonchalantly, but her brown eyes flickered towards Cyborg's back for a brief moment. "It's the holidays, thought I'd say hi. Not to mention deliver all your presents personally while I'm here."

"You're an early bird," Raven remarked. "Christmas is still a week away."

"Christmas is a busy time," Bumblebee replied. "Accidents, robberies, family arguments…"

"Too true!" Beastboy agreed. "Last year, our Christmas was interrupted _five times_. Yeesh."

Everyone minus Bumblebee nodded in remembrance. Bumblebee took off her backpack and laid it on the ground before reaching for a cookie.

"Mmm, these are really good!" she exclaimed before taking another one. "Whose recipe is it?"

Nightwing reached for one too. "Lemons are mine, chocolate chips are Cyborg's, and the rest is Pillsbury dough. Oh right, the cinnamons are Star's."

Bumblebee looked slightly panicked, staring down at her crumb-specked hands. The last one she'd eaten was cinnamon.

Cyborg nudged her. "Don't worry, they're edible for humans. It's made of ordinary cookie stuff, we all made extra sure of that."

"Thanks for the info, Sparky," Bumblebee replied before handing him one of the cinnamons. "You have one, I'll believe you."

"With pleasure, Bee. I'm starving."

They all had a pretty good time devouring all the cookies with milk and (in Starfire's case,) mustard, exchanging the usual small talk before Bumblebee stood up.

"Right, the presents," she said, walking to her backpack.

Bumblebee hastily swiped her crumby hands on her dark pants before crouching down to open her backpack. The Titans gathered around her interestedly.

She took out a black package wrapped like a sack and tossed it to Raven. "For you. This year we kinda pooled our cash for presents, so I guess we could say it's from the Titans East. Just so you know, _that _was picked out by Aqualad."

Raven slightly blushed as she glanced down at the package in her hand.

She tugged on an enormous wrapped present before finally pulling it out with some difficulty. "This is for Nightwing and Starfire. Congrats on your marriage, Boy Wonder," she winked with a mischievous glint that made Nightwing rather nervous.

Starfire had no such thoughts. She hugged Bumblebee gratefully. "Thank you friend! I hope you find your 'one' soon!"

Bumblebee's smile faded for a split second. "It's nothin' Star."

She handed out the remaining two presents to its rightful owners.

"Now I've gotta go before fish breath and redhead start tryin' to eat each other over dinner," she said as she slung the now very empty pack over her shoulder.

Starfire flew in front of her with clasped hands. "Will you not stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, leaving so soon?" Raven asked in mild surprise.

"Hey, I've got a team to lead," Bumblebee said. "Merry Christmas all! We'll see each other again soon enough."

Cyborg stepped up to her side. "I'll walk you back to the city, it's kinda late out."

"Sure! Why not," Bumblebee said with a smile. The door swished shut behind them.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Is it just me, or does Cy have a crush on Bee?"

Raven just shoved a cookie into his mouth.

-

-

-

-

Starfire was digging around in the closet, looking for the gift-wrap she was pretty sure she had left in here after Christmas last year. Wait; make that the Christmas two years ago. She had forgotten it had been that long ago. The days at the Citadel seemed merely like a bad dream.

"Zlichack!" Starfire grumbled, looking down at her dusty palms. She tried to brush the gray smudges off, but the sweat made the grime stick to her hands even more. She blew her bangs out of her face before lifting a pile of Robin uniforms off an unlabeled box. She stroked the uniform tenderly with an almost wistful expression before she laid it down on the floor. Starfire reached for the box and carefully opened it.

The box was crammed full with what looked like random objects, but Starfire had seen the card that lay on the top. She picked it up curiously and opened it.

_I still love you, my star in heaven._

Her breath halted in her chest.

"Oh my – "

With trembling hands she took out each object one by one. Soon the Christmas presents Nightwing had bought for her, even as he believed her dead, lay like fallen leaves all around her. Tears spattered clear drops on the dusty floor. She held the brown teddy bear close to her chest and wept.

"Starfire?"

Startled, she swept around with the bear still in her arms. A figure stood at the entrance of the closet looking down at her upturned, tearstained face with concern.

"Starfire," Nightwing said nervously at the sight of the opened box and the teddy in her arms. All the same, he kneeled next to her and put his arms around her. The teddy bear hit the floor with a slight thump as Starfire dropped it. She pushed away from Nightwing.

"Fool!" she yelled at him, landing a punch on his shoulder. Nightwing looked bewilderedly at her, rubbing his bruised shoulder. But he soon realized what was happening as Starfire's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Idiotic fool!" she shot at him through her tears, biting down hard on her lower lip to keep her voice in control. "Did I not tell you to forget me? And yet you go and do the very exact opposite, when you gave me your _word_!"

"How could you expect me to?" Nightwing asked incredulously. "How could you expect me to forget you just like that?"

Starfire looked down at the floor.

"Damn it, don't you know I tried for your sake, because I had promised you? But when _every single_damned thing I see reminds me of you I can't!" Nightwing burst out. More gently he said, "I can't."

Starfire still wouldn't look at him.

"Do you think that you would have been able to forget me if the same thing happened to you?" he asked quietly.

"No," she whispered in a tear soaked voice. "No…"

She closed her eyes and let the pooled tears fall. Nightwing tightened his embrace and gently kissed her cheek. She forced the tears back down and looked at Nightwing. She gestured at the things scattered around her and offered her husband a watery smile.

"These…are lovely."

Nightwing beamed. "When I bought these, I always wondered what you'd think of them."

"I still think you are a fool for harboring all these for me."

He merely smiled. "_I'm _glad I did, because now I can givethese to you." He reached over and bestowed a small kiss right on her lips. Starfire finally hugged him back.

Cockily, Nightwing said, "Does this mean I don't have to give you a Christmas present this year?"

Starfire glared at Nightwing before laughing along with him.

-

-

-

-

The pale dawn light shone on Christmas day, the Nativity scene laid out carefully under the tree with all the presents behind it. Five stockings hung on the side of the counter, all full to the brim just overnight. Beastboy was the first one to arrive, which was quite an anomaly, rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes. Shivering from the cold, he headed straight for the decorated tree and the presents. As he finished tearing the wrappings from his first present (socks, accompanied with a groan from the receiver) Raven swept inside and immediately put the kettle on the stove.

Beastboy brightened immediately and hopped to Raven's feet with the new socks over the ears of his bunny form. Raven allowed him the luxury of hearing her laugh. Beastboy quickly morphed back and, wrapping his arms around her, pecked her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Rae."

She leaned back into his warmth. "Merry Christmas, Beastboy."

He nuzzled her ears. "What do you want for breakfast today?" he said in that quiet voice people always seem to use on early mornings.

"Mmm. I don't know," she replied truthfully, her voice the same tone as Beastboy's. "Maybe some toast."

"Maybe," Beastboy said vaguely. "Or we could wait for Robin to cook up something decent for us and do something else while we wait?"

Raven placed a teabag in a cup and poured the steaming water over it. She watched silently as the water was slowly dyed green.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, picking up the cup and rubbing her fingers over the warmth. There was a muffled thumping sound before a green raven perched itself on her shoulders. A shadow of a smile flitted across her features before she soundlessly padded to the door and slipped away.

A gray finger reached up to the glossy green cheek of the raven. "You'll tell them today."

She felt the round head nod affirmative. Her finger did not move from its position.

"They deserve to know."

It was more of a statement to herself than to the boy-beast-man sitting wordlessly on her shoulder. The raven nodded anyway.

Raven drew a sigh. "This isn't going to be easy…"

The weight shifted on her shoulders and she felt the rough warm tongue of a kitten on her cheek. A purr resonated from deep inside its green chest, vibrating through her body. She relaxed. He was with her. Everything was going to be fine.

They didn't have long to themselves. Soon the pale light of dawn brightened to true morning as the other Titans arrived. Nightwing walked in hand in hand with Starfire who both went straight to the kitchen after wishing "Merry Christmas!" to the two already present. The scent of freshly made waffles filled the pleasantly warm kitchen soon enough. Cyborg chose this moment to throw open the door and enter.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!" he said. He took a deep whiff and grinned. "Waffles! What a start to a day," he said, picking one off the plate and biting into it. "Yo, Robin, I think it needs a little more sugar."

"Use the maple syrup," Nightwing said, tossing the bottle to Cyborg. He smiled as he added, "And the name's Nightwing."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked as Cyborg logged onto the mainframe computer. Cyborg gave a satisfied click before turning the computer back off.

"Nothing," he said with a grin that could not be ignored. Raven's eyebrow was raised as high as it would go, but she didn't say a word. She was having problems concentrating on the present situation as it is without wondering about Cyborg's odd perks.

_Are you sure you want to let Beastboy tell them today?_

_Don't be such a _wimp_, Timid. I say, POWER ON THROUGH!!!_

'_I don't know,' _Raven thought._ 'Timid has a point.'_

_Raven, _Wisdom's calm voice said,_ Your teammates cannot be kept in the dark forever._

Love intervened with a large grin._ Besides, _Rae_, you know he does love you very much, and you quite as much in return. I should know._

"Raven?"

It was Nightwing. He was staring at her rather intensely. "You okay? I've called you at least four times."

She didn't meet his eyes…or rather, his mask. "It's nothing. What did you want to say?"

He was still staring at her oddly, but he didn't pry any further. "I was going to ask you what you want on your waffle," he said.

"Oh. Apple jam and cream."

"It is coming right up!" Starfire cried joyfully from the counter.

Raven started at the grating sound of china on wood. Beastboy was pushing a cup of milk towards her. She looked up to meet his reassuring gaze. He smiled at her, and she blinked her acknowledgment. Raven looked away to receive the waffle Starfire was handing her.

Beastboy stood up once they were all done, with a rather silly grin plastered on his face.

"All-righty folks! Next up, old movie reruns!"

-

-

-

-

Everyone huddled to the kitchen for hot cocoa. The light rain that had started in the evening had lead to a major crash on one of the four way crossroads. That alone the police would have been able to handle easy, but the problem was that one of the cars was a gasoline truck…that inadvertently crashed into the side of a building full of people, making the imposing building double over like a old woman. Which needed to be immediately evacuated and reinforced before the holidays ended and the workers began work again.

It had taken them a few hours to get everyone out, fix the building, sort out all the crashes and send the injured to the nearest hospitals. Thankfully the people weren't hurt all that much, it was mostly property damage. But the Titans had been soaked through to the skin, and the wind hadn't helped.

Beastboy shivered. "Brr, We s-seriously need to get r-r-rain duty c-clothes," he said.

"Leastwise the cocoa's warm," Raven said, taking a sip. "And stop exaggerating. You're wearing dry clothes now."

Cyborg lay down his cup on the coffee table and stretched. "Least we got to do something good for the city. Not that I'm glad an accident happened."

Nightwing just drank more cocoa, but Starfire nodded vigorously. "I entirely understand what you are meaning to say, friend Cyborg," she said emphatically.

Beastboy shot a glance at Raven, who met his gaze and nodded with a small sigh unheard by anyone.

"Uh," she started, but her voice was so small that no one heard her. She cleared her throat and gathered her courage. "Everyone, we need to tell you something."

This time, her voice was loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Beastboy nodded encouragingly.

"We?" Nightwing asked.

Raven licked her lips nervously.

"Me and Raven," a voice spoke up. Everyone's attention was now directed towards Beastboy. "We need to tell you something we've been…hiding from you guys."

Starfire's eyes were curiousness itself as she looked at Beastboy, then at Raven. Raven was blushing crimson.

"We've…well…we've been together for quite some time now," Raven said, and she suppressed the urge to reach up and hide her flaming cheeks from view. "And…"

"We know."

Nightwing was smirking widely. "We know. Or at least me and Starfire's known."

"Was it that obvious?" Raven asked meekly.

"Not really. I just caught some clues by chance, but that was more than enough to find out. Starfire kept your secret really well. Wouldn't even tell _me_ what was up."

Cyborg had been watching them all with a frown. Now he began to shout, waving his arms in the air.

"Just wait a sec!" he said. "Everyone but _ME_ knew there was something going on between you two?"

Starfire nodded, looking guilty. "I am truly sorry friend Cyborg, but I could not break the trust I have been given."

Cyborg still looked a bit put out, but Beastboy began to talk again before Cyborg could say another word.

"That's not the point we're trying to tell you," Beastboy said. "There's more."

The whole room fell silent in anticipation.

Beastboy cleared his throat a few times, and now he was blushing too, the pointed tips of his ears bright red.

"We…uh…we're…" He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath before uttering the final word.

"_Engaged_."

There was absolute silence for a few long seconds, and the couple was a matching shade of brightest red before Cyborg broke the stillness.

"Congrats y'all!" he shouted with a grin that spanned across his whole face.

Starfire locked Raven in a crushing hug. "This is simply _wondrous_! When are you planning to get married?"

"Next year," came the muffled and hardly distinguishable answer from within the blue cloak of Raven.

Starfire could only be described as radiant as her eyes twinkled and a huge smile shone on her face. "I cannot wait to begin preparations!"

Raven disentangled herself from Starfire's grip with some difficulty.

"Wait a second, Starfire."

Raven adjusted her cloak, prefering not to look directly at the redhead.

"I'm really touched at your enthusiasm, but I'd prefer to keep things simple."

Starfire looked slightly dampened, but she quickly regained her composure.

"As you wish, dearest friend Raven," she said smiling, "But you shall wear a beautiful _white_ dress for the occasion. I insist."

Raven smiled.

"Yeah, I think I can live with that."

* * *

_Yes, Christmas is a month away. So what? It needed to be done, and I wasn't going to wait (or keep you waiting) another month just to match the date. :d It's a good thing, right? Right? _

_One more thing; Review=BLUE...BLUE EYES. Just so you remember. :D_


	21. One Year Later

**-**

**-**

**One Year Later**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Raven? _Raven?_ Are you done yet?"

The only answer he got was the sound of Kori's giggles leaking through the gray door that remained firmly shut.

"C'm_on_, Cy, let me through!"

Garfield was craning his neck around Victor's body that was shielding the door behind which Rachel was getting ready. Victor merely smirked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"No can do, grass stain. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You know that."

"But she's taking so _long_!" Garfield whined.

Victor grabbed Garfield's arm. "Let's go, Mr. Groom," he said, dragging him away from the door. "Give the ladies some room." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly as he added, "I heard Rich isn't gonna allow any _tofu_ today."

Far from firing up in indignation, as he would usually do, Garfield threw another longing glance at the door. Victor shook his head, smiling in an amused sort of way.

Kori heard Garfield grumbling something about taking longer than necessary as he was escorted away from the door.

"He is quite persistent," Kori smiled as she turned to Rachel again.

"Yeah," came Rachel's rather dark voice from behind the curtains. "It's really annoying actually."

Kori remained smiling. She had known Rachel for far too long to think she really meant that about Garfield. She glanced at the clock sitting demurely on one of the dressers.

"Come, they are waiting," Kori said.

There was a long silence before Rachel finally spoke up. "I don't know about this, Star."

"What is the matter?"

Rachel stepped out into view. A white dress with a slight periwinkle tint was wrapped around her petit figure. Tracing her curves, the sleeveless dress remained clingy to mid thigh, before flaring out to a short train. A rounded veil with small floral embroidery at the edges fell to just above her knees. A little bit of silver embroidery lined the top of the dress, adding décor to an otherwise simple dress.

Rachel looked down at herself, revealing the insecurity she showed to so few.

"Do not worry," Kori said, catching at once what Rachel was worried about. "You look wonderful. You look beautiful in anything, sister-friend, especially in the eyes of your love."

Rachel blushed a little. "Thanks, Star."

Kori slightly shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I shall go and call friend Cyborg."

Rachel nodded.

_You can do this,_ Rachel thought and took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't work. Her heart remained thudding fast and hard against her ribcage.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Oh _Azar_, it's not working … Azarath Metrion Zin – _

Victor's face peered through the door. "Ready when you are, Raven."

Rachel fingered the raven necklace she was wearing openly for the first time, though it had almost always hung at her throat underneath her clothes and uniform. Garfield had gotten it for her for their first anniversary. It was _way_ clichéd, she knew, but nevertheless, she had thought it rather cute. His shy smile as he thrust the clumsily wrapped box at her came to mind and she had to let out a little smile.

At that moment, she somehow knew everything would work out. She didn't believe everything would be perfect. She knew all too well that there would always be problems and arguments and anger between them. But she also knew there was love there to balance everything out. Always.

"I'm ready."

-

-

-

-

The usual wedding procession song was played as Rachel Roth walked towards the man waiting for her hand. Victor walked her halfway across the redecorated roof. When he stopped, Rachel offered him a slight smile, which he returned hundredfold. Rachel walked purposely towards her destination, her face confidant and her steps sure.

Garfield Logan held out his hand as she neared, and she gripped it gratefully. Garth stood in front of them, smiling down on them all, ready to read out the necessary words.

Kori stood with little Mar'i embraced in her arms, her face radiant with joy. She kissed the infant gently on the nose before looking at Dick standing by her side. Dick smiled into the jade eyes of his wife, then down at the dark tresses of his daughter. Kori smoothed back the infant's soft tuft of midnight hair and turned the child so she was facing the couple waiting to be newly wed. Mar'i's green eyes shone with innocent curiosity. Dick's hand was on Kori's waist, linking them together as a family.

Victor was standing by Karen now, both smiling up at Rachel and Garfield, a couple they had never expected to form. They'd always known that the bickering between Rachel and Gar was mainly playful, but they had never thought the two would be standing under the canopy, staring so happily at each other. Karen's hand found Victor's, and for once he let it stay there.

Roy stood by Victor with the two bored speed twins beside him. Constantly running his hand through his orange hair, he looked a little awkward and out of place without his mask. But when Garth began to speak, he smiled at the odd twosome waiting to be merged into one for the rest of their lives.

Garfield slipped the ring onto Rachel Logan's finger.

"Now for my favorite part," he whispered.

He drew her face forward with a gentle tug and the world melted away with a simple touch.

-

-

Through death, through life, through suffering and pain, through the darkness and the unknown, through space and time, through brokenness and hopelessness, through utter despair they traveled. They remained holding on. They always would.

-

-

And they lived H_**appily Ever After.**_

-

-

**THE END**

-

-

-

-

This is the end of this story everyone. It's been a long time, and what a journey it has been! As my first story, this will hold a special place in my heart even with all its flaws and blatant problems. It's through this story that I found a voice I was comfortable with. It's through this story that I met one of my best online friends and beta reader, Attemptedflight (formerly Fireflyoflight457)

Thanks for everything, Attemptedflight. I should have thanked you every chapter I posted up here, for all your support and help. You deserve a medal. A shiny golden one.

Thanks also too all my faithful readers, and especially to my reviewers. I love you all! I couldn't have gotten through all 21 chapters without your love.

The anonymous reviewers; Fran, Syd, teentitanswriter, Jessica, Danielle, person, lala3553, luvs2read, Thedungbug, E101 and Nightfire (thanks for everything)

Inu-rulz

RobinxStarfire101 (for your enthusiastic support in the middle.)

XxNightfirexX (for your helpful and loving support in the beginning…though you disappeared midway. I hope you see this.^^)

Daenotsu

SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 (for your support, whatever happens…though you disappeared midway too. I hope you see this.^^)

Werecat1903 (for the two lovely reviews.)

RaeXXstarry (for the two lovely reviews.)

Rava (for the many reviews you gave me.)

SweetnessnaRose

Inuyashalover12345

Nos482reborn

Strlgrl4eva (for your never-ending enthusiasm.)

Kataragirl11 (for your consistent support)

RobinxStarfireLuvr (for your lovely story and the reviews that started coming one day.)

BAColeNC (for your constructive reviews. They helped me so much.)

TAUT13 (for steadfastness in your support.)

THUGG (for the two lovely reviews.)

Mirawriter

HaruTohruLove

Cutiepie258393

Thank you, everyone. If I missed anyone, feel free to drop me a howler (aka review) and I will apologize sincerely from the innermost chasms of my heart and add your name to the list. It's pretty long. I never truly appreciated how many people were reviewing and reading my fiction.

Though this story is over, the storyline is far from dead. Did you wonder what happened during the year Nightwing was hell-bent on revenge? Well, you'll find out soon enough in my next fiction, already planned and in the making.

Good-bye until then, everyone. Thanks so much for everything…


End file.
